Trazos del Pasado
by JulietHemlock
Summary: América ha perdido su memoria desde el ataque a las Torres Gemelas, y sólo sabe su nombre y el de su hermano Matthew. Canadá ha hecho lo posible por no herirle, pero ha llegado la hora de que él enfrente su realidad..Y recuerde al amor que ha olvidado
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_-Vamos, hermano. Tenemos que volver a casa –me repetía Matthew una y otra vez. Suspiré, guardando mis cosas en el bolso negro. Me lo colgué al hombro y le sonreí alegremente._

_-Oh, vamos, Mattie. No necesitas ser tan serio –le reproché haciendo un mohín infantil, mientras mordía una hamburguesa- Además, tengo que ver unas cosas en las Torres. Debo revisar unos papeles._

_Mi hermano me miró con seriedad. Era raro para mí ver esa actitud en él. Casi siempre era mas suave y callado…_

_Bueno, es que su hermano es un hero, eso a cualquiera lo opaca, ¿no?_

_-Nada de eso. Llevas en tu trabajo demasiado –me reprochó con voz suave- Tienes que descansar._

_-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy –murmuré. Luego hice una mueca de disgusto- Shit! Sueno como el viejo de Inglaterra._

_Mi gemelo explotó en risas suaves. Le fulminé con la mirada, mientras me subía a mi motocicleta. Le sonreí de lado al ver que quería protestar, y encendí el motor._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡NO TE OIGOOO! –y salí disparado de allí hacia las Torres Gemelas._

_Al rato llegué y bajé rápidamente. Subí un par de pisos (bueno… subí muchos pisos) hasta llegar al que tenía los dichosos papeles que debía ver._

_Le ofrecí a Arthur que me acompañara… No quiso. Saqué de mi mente aquel pensamiento y caminé hasta una mujer que me miraba con una sonrisa._

_Ella me indicó una mesa en la ventana. Fui allí tranquilo y vi el montón de papeles para mí. Suspiré pesadamente…No quería firmar todo eso…Y en especial, no quería LEER todo eso._

_Era aburrido._

_Comencé a revisar los papeles, algo aburrido. Un hombre se me acercó, dejando mas carpetas y papeles sobre la mesa._

_Rápidamente comencé leyendo los que tenían que ver con ingresos del último mes. Había sido bajo… lo cual me impresionó de mala manera, pero no me afecté._

_Luego revisé los de meses anteriores. Habían estado más altos…Esto no pintaba bien. _

_La lectura me estaba cansando. Rápido saqué de mi bolso una Coca-Cola y mi hamburguesa triple. Comí y bebí hasta que todo se acabó, y seguí en la tediosa tarea._

_Era aburrido…Quería irme a casa a jugar en mi nuevo Xbox con Tony… Pero no podía irme, a menos que terminara todo el maldito papeleo…_

_Estaba a punto de rechazar uno de los presupuestos…Cuando de pronto un sonido horrible me dejó sordo._

_No me di cuenta, pero al rato abrí mis ojos y estaba tirado sobre unas mesas. El brazo me sangraba mucho, y a mi alrededor parecía que había varios con mi condición._

_Oí que varios gritaban "bomba" por todo el piso… Una bomba… Eso…No podía ser._

_Me puse de pie, tratando de correr al grupo de gente aterrada, rodeado por una nube de humo negro, y las llamas que comenzaban a extenderse._

_Poco me preocupaba el ingreso mensual ahora…_

_Corrí hacia una mujer que chillaba. Traté de preguntar que pasaba, pero era obvio. Estaba asustada. Todos lo estaban (y aún en esas situaciones, yo no admitiría mi miedo. No es heroico). _

_-Fuck- dije con odio mientras ayudaba a la gente de un lado al otro._

_Por un momento tuve una visión positiva…_

_Y de pronto, otra explosión… mas fuerte._

_Me lancé al suelo, protegiendo mi cabeza con los brazos. Si, esto era un atentado terrorista, no cabía duda. Al Qeda debía ser…Ellos me odiaban…_

_Sentí que mi brazo derecho estaba cada vez peor. Ahora me encontré sobre una pila de escritorios rotos._

_Miré a mi alrededor con ira…Y se me contrajo el corazón. Habían muchos…centenares de cuerpos yaciendo en el piso…sin vida._

_Estaban muertos…Todos muertos…_

_Me desesperé y comencé a correr por el pasillo. Sentí el crujir del edificio, pero lo ignoré. Debía pedir ayuda al FBI…a la CIA._

_¡A alguien!_

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero me detuve a unos metros de las escaleras._

_Una mujer yacía tirada en el piso, en un charco de sangre, gimiendo de dolor… ¡Aún estaba viva!_

_Corrí hacia ella y traté de levantarle, pero era imposible. No podía mover un dedo sin sentir dolor. El crujido se hizo mas fuerte. Volví a ignorarlo. Ella gritaba, lloraba…Chillaba._

_Y yo trataba de sacarle._

_El crujido se transformó en un golpe sordo. Alcé la vista, temblando de pies a cabeza. Una viga metálica estaba pendiendo de un hilo (literal) sobre mi cabeza…_

_No tuve tiempo. No tuve nada de tiempo… La viga cayó…_

_Y todo se fue a negro._

-¡AH!

Sentí como Mattie se despertaba. Había dormido en el sofá todos estos años, junto a mi cama. Le miré, con vergüenza, y fijé mi vista en otro lado.

-¿Estabas soñando, Alfred? –me preguntó. Asentí, confundido… Era la quinta vez esa semana que soñaba con ése edificio en llamas.

No lograba entenderlo.

-Fue el mismo de ayer… -murmuré. Él me miró, asustado, abrazando con fuerza a su oso Kuma –No entiendo… Mattie, siento que olvido algo importante…

Él negó rápidamente y se me acercó.

De la nada sentí que me abrazaba. Mi hermano siempre se preocupaba por mí excesivamente… Aunque sólo le recordaba desde que salí del hospital.

-No, Alfred. Ya te dije… -murmuraba son pesar- Sólo debes recordar lo importante. Yo soy Matthew Williams… Tu hermano Canadá. Tú eres Alfred F. Jones… O USA si lo prefieres. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora…

-Quiero saber quien soy…-murmuré. Habían pasado varios años…Muchos desde que salí del hospital en que estuve internado de gravedad… Y aún no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior.

Mi único pasado remoto era el cuarto blanco del hospital, con Mattie como mi única visita.

-Eres Alfred –me dijo él con una suave sonrisa. Negué. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Él entendió al segundo y volvió a negar- El médico dijo que sólo podía hablarte de tu familia…El resto sería muy chocante para ti, hermano.

-Pero eso no me dice quien soy, Mattie…-reí triste y miré al techo- Siento que olvido algo importante…Algo que no debería olvidar…

Mattie me sonrió triste. Nunca entendí esa expresión de tristeza que ponía cada vez que le mencionaba que no había olvidado algo. De hecho había olvidad muchas cosas...No recordaba a nada ni nadie excepto los enfermeros del hospital y Matthew, mi hermano...Y eso después de salir de ése lugar.

Pero nada más.

Mi hermano me abrazó con fuerza. Le correspondí, sin entender nada. Y luego, un rugido de mi estómago me sacó de ése momento, mientras reía fuerte.

Mattie siempre criticaba que yo reía muy fuerte. Dijo que siempre era asi con todo el mundo.

-Espera, te traeré tu hamburguesa, brother -dijo con esa sonrisa suave que siempre tenía. Asentí con una risa estridente, viendo como se marchaba. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en el cojín, tratando de ver si reconocía algo del sueño ése...Pero nada...

De pronto una imagen me vino a la cabeza. Era el chico rubio que siempre veía antes de esa pesadilla. Tampoco le reconocí.

Mattie volvió al rato con mi hamburguesa. No sé porqué, pero amaba esa cosa. Sonriente comencé a comerla (tragarla) con felicidad. Tenía mucha hambre.

La acabé en pocos segundos. Me quedé mirando a Mattie con una sonrisa, mientras le veía jugar con su oso, Kumajirou, en sus manos. De pronto se giró y me miró fijo. Yo me quedé con un pedazo de pan a medio comer, mirándole también.

-Something wrong, Mattie?

-No tengo opción. Llevo muchos años haciendome cargo de USA...Pero ya debes volver, brother -Sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano. Pero era imposible. ¡Yo no sabía nada de USA! ¡Menos de los otros países! -Tengo que llevarte a la próxima reunión mundial...Tengo que...-me sonrió leve- Presentarte al resto de los países.

Tragué con miedo.

"Eso es lo que me temo" pensé mientras terminaba de comer el pan. Conocer otros países... Ya era hora de aceptarlo... Yo era USA, me llamaba Alfred F. Jones... Y tenía que asumirlo.

A pesar de no recordarlo.


	2. My name is Alfred

_**My name is Alfred**_

[Arthur]

Años…Muchos años sin verle…

Fui a USA prácticamente cada día, cada mes…Me quedé en varios hoteles, esperando poder hablar con él, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

"Está incapacitado. Vete"

En un minuto llegué a odiar al bloddy git de Matthew… ¡Por qué! Yo debía ver a Alfred… Necesitaba ver a Alfred…

Me estaba destruyendo no saber nada…Me estaba carcomiendo por dentro el dolor, el sufrimiento, el no saber de él… Pero enviar a mi ejército contra Canadá, o contra USA, para saber acerca de él era llegar al extremo.

Aunque no sabía como quitarme la culpa…

Aquél maldito 11 de septiembre…

Si no hubiese privilegiado el maldito trabajo, quizá habría podido evitar que Alfred hubiese estado en esas Torres… Si hubiese respondido a su propuesta… Si no me hubiese acobardado a último minuto, con tal de no enfrentar la respuesta que tenía que dar…

¡Bloddy Hell! Si no hubiese sido un maldito cobarde… Quizá Alfred no estaría desaparecido…Quizá Matthew me dejaría verle sin problemas.

¡Al menos podría verle!

_Toc toc._

Fui a la puerta con el cuerpo rígido. Otra vez no había dormido. Llevaba semanas sin hacerlo… Y quizá era mejor decir años.

Desde la desaparición de América no había logrado soñar nada mas que con las malditas Torres que caían sobre él…Y él…él…

-¿Sí? –murmuré bajo, abriendo un poco la puerta. Vi a mi criada, quien hizo una suave inclinación antes de pasarme un sobre. Lo tomé temblando- Thank you.

Cerré mi puerta y me senté en el sofá, mirando el sobre.

No parecía tener remitente, lo cual me confundió. Cada carta que llegaba a mi casa decía de quién era.

Me encogí de hombros y rasgué el sobre. Adentro había una pequeña carta.

Cuando la saqué me quedé sin aliento. La letra era demasiado conocida para mi… Una caligrafía suave y tranquila…

"Matthew"

Abrí el sobre rápido y comencé a leer. Cada línea parecía tan increíble como la anterior…

"_Arthur:_

_Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años, pero lo hacía para proteger a mi hermano… Espero que comprendas…_

_Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que sepan que le sucedió a Alfred, porque la verdad es que él debe volver. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de USA por mucho más, ya que eso ha complicado bastante a mi país._

_No puedo contarte que pasó con mi hermano todos estos años por medio de una carta, pero puedo asegurarte que le he cuidado bien. Hoy sabrás, al igual que todos, que ha pasado con Alfred…_

_Lamento no poder ser mas claro, es muy difícil de explicar. Prefiero que lo vean por ustedes mismos._

_Nos vemos en la reunión global. Saludos._

Lo que había leído se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin parar.

Alfred estaba bien…Matthew se disculpaba…Complicado…Él había manejado USA todos estos años de ausencia de su hermano…Le estaba protegiendo…¿De qué exactamente?

Pero todo eso lo dejaba atrás por unas míseras palabras que habían logrado activar todo mi cuerpo de una sola vez…

"Nos vemos en la reunión" pensé rápidamente cuando guardé la carta en mi bolsillo. Corrí al ropero, sacando un traje para la reunión global, a la que originalmente no quería asistir. Me había perdido muchas en estos últimos años, pero ésta carta me decía que a esta tendría que ir si o si. Porque por fin podría ver a Alfred.

El sólo pensarlo me hacía sonreír como un idiota.

Saqué un traje gris con una corbata roja y unos mocasines. No era mucho, pero me daba igual. Sólo quería que la maldita reunión empezara pronto, con tal de ver a Alfred.

Nunca admitiría todo esto frente a él, suena muy meloso. Pero en privado, adoraba sonreír como un imbécil pensando en que pronto le vería.

¡HELL YEAH! ¡Pronto vería a Alfred!

Corrí a la ducha, casi sin importarme que todos mis criados me mirasen raro por andar riendo a todos lados.

Pero era lo menos. Estaba feliz, y mi felicidad era un secreto que compartía sólo conmigo…

Me metí a la ducha al segundo, tarareando una canción cualquiera, y me quité la ropa rápidamente.

Eran las tres de la tarde… La reunión partía a las cinco.

Cuando el agua cayó en mi rostro, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

"Pronto nos vemos… Bloody git"

[Alfred]

-¡Vamos, Alfred! ¡No d-debemos llegar tarde!

Matthew había estado todo ese día preocupado de cómo iría vestido a la reunión global.

No quería ir. No quería tener que ir y saludar a todos esos que no conocía, me sentía raro e incómodo de solo pensarlo.

¿De que diablos iba a servir tenerme allí, de todos modos? Un idiota sin memoria no servía para nada.

Pero mi hermano insistió tanto que terminé por aceptar. Dijo que ese sería un paso para descubrir quien soy, y que probablemente ver a los otros países me haría recordar ciertas cosas… Aunque yo no confiaba mucho en su teoría.

Pero…

-¡ALFRED!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –grité, saliendo de mi cuarto con torpeza (me estaba poniendo un zapato con una mano y con la otra anudaba mi corbata) cuando bajé al primer piso. Matthew se había vestido bastante formal.

Yo llevaba simplemente unos jeans y una camisa abierta en el cuello. Me ahogaba pensar en la camisa con todos sus botones.

Mattie me miró y se acercó. Comenzó a anudar él mi corbata.

-Brother, éste es como tu primer día –dijo con voz suave, mientras yo le miraba –Piensa en lo importante que es que estés allí.

-Yeah, lo has repetido todo el tiempo, Mattie –sonreí leve, aunque no me agradaba la idea de ir allí –Anyway… Let's go.

Mi hermano asintió y nos subimos a un auto que nos esperaba afuera de casa. Aún no entendía bien cómo él tenía tantos contactos…Quizá era porque somos países, no lo tenía muy claro.

El punto es que nos fuimos.

Mattie dijo que la dichosa reunión era en un edificio cercano a Wall Street. Aún no me ubicaba mucho en New York, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Mejor tarde que temprano…

Llegamos al rato de subir al auto.

Bajé de primero, y luego bajó Mattie. El conductor me saludó como si me conociera de toda la vida, pero no pude corresponder…

Mi hermano me tomó de un brazo mientras le pagaba al hombre, y me llevó dentro del edificio. Le miré de reojo. Estaba nervioso, asustado, pero lo escondía tras una máscara seria.

Me daba la idea que Matthew no era así antes… Pero no recordaba nada de antes. Quizá era simple tontería mía.

Subimos en ascensor hasta el piso 14. Mattie me dijo que allí era la junta. Bajé con él callado, con algo de miedo, pero lo oculté con una sonrisa.

No planeaba ocultar mi miedo, pero salió de la nada la sonrisa… No me lo explicaba…

-Aquí es –dijo mi hermano señalando una puerta de color marrón claro. Me acerqué a él y me quedé mirando la puerta callado -¿Listo para entrar?

Asentí una vez. Mattie aferró su brazo al mío, mientras abría la puerta de una vez.

Vi a muchas personas sentadas en una gran mesa ovalada. No distinguí a nadie. Todos ellos eran nuevos para mí.

Al menos ahora, quizá no antes…

-Eh… -murmuró Matthew levemente. Luego habló con voz mas fuerte –Llegamos.

En ése minuto, deseé con fuerzas poder correr lejos.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí. Algunos abrían y cerraban la boca una y otra vez. Otros murmuraban entre ellos. Otros simplemente miraban.

Pero todo a mí…

Traté de buscar a alguien con desesperación (sabiendo que sólo conocía a Mattie, nadie más), y de pronto me quedé helado.

A unas sillas de la puerta estaba un chico rubio igualito el de mi sueño… Lamentablemente, tampoco le reconocí, salvo por eso…

¿Quién sería?

[Arthur]

¡Allí estaba!

Vi como todos se impresionaban cuando Alfred hizo acto de presencia. En un estado normal también habría reaccionado así, pero lo mas importante era que le estaba viendo, de pie, frente a mí.

Quise gritar de alegría, de impotencia, de ira, de confusión… Eran muchas cosas juntas, con el sólo hecho de verle allí de pie, mirando todo curioso, con una sonrisa.

El primero en hablar fue Feliciano (lo normal).

-¡Veee~ Alfred! Estás bien… Que bueno, ¡Te extrañábamos!

Gente como Rusia, China, Vietnam y otros miraron con odio al pobre italiano.

Sonreí como bobo mirando a la puerta. Matthew tomaba a Alfred del brazo, y Alfred se le aferraba con fuerza.

Eso me confundió mucho…

De hecho, comencé a notar muchas cosas diferentes en ellos.

Matthew no tenía el mismo carácter infantil, callado y casi invisible de antes. Ahora tenía un rostro serio, calmado, y protector.

Alfred no había llegado con su actitud de héroe, y no llevaba consigo ningún tipo de comida chatarra. Tampoco traía papeles en sus brazos. Sólo miraba a todo el mundo en la sala, con curiosidad infantil típica de él… Pero había algo más…

Cómo nadie se les acercó al comienzo, decidí que tendría que ir yo.

Caminé tranquilo hasta la puerta, donde estaban. Por un momento sentí que me sonrojaba, ya que quizá la respuesta de la proposición de Alfred tendría que darla ahora.

Suspiré y caminé hasta quedar frente a los gemelos.

-Llegan algo tarde – "¿Qué? ¡Genial! ¿No se te ocurría algo mejor, you idiot?" me maldije mientras les sonreía de forma tensa. Sentí los ojos azules clavados en los míos. Podría jurar que me veía reflejado en ellos – W-Welcome… And… -miré al americano y tragué una vez con fuerza- H-Hello…

Vi que Matthew quería decir algo, pero Alfred extendió su mano hacia mí con una sonrisa cálida y hermosa.

Le tomé la mano y le miré un poco confundido con el saludo.

-Hi. Soy USA–dijo sonriendo infantil y curioso. Me quedé helado cuando habló…era como si se estuviese presentando…como si no me conociera…

Su hermano bajó la cabeza, con tristeza. Varias cosas comenzaban a ajustarse en mi mente, cuando caí en la cuenta.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por mi mejilla cuando los engranes se ajustaban por última vez… Alfred estrechó mi mano cuando volvió a hablar.

-O puedes decirme Alfred, creo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?


	3. Proposicion

**Proposición**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Lamento no haberlo puesto antes ^^U, deje de tontería mía. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Axis Power Hetalia.

_**P.S:**_ Gracias a todos los reviews! De verdad, primer fic y me siento orgullosa e_e Thanks!

_[[Aunque el fanfic es USAxUK, Canadá tiene mucho que ver! (si, aquí no es invisible e_e. Canadá rlz!) y ahora, a petición de aclaraciones aquí les va el capi!]]_

[Matthew]

_New York, USA, .2001_

Me había enterado esa mañana… La verdad… yo no estaba preparado para una noticia así. Fue extraño… Rarísimo.

A veces estar en casa aísla todo lo demás… Mucho más cuando Francis estaba aquí… Pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. Sino que él estuviese solo… Solo en una catástrofe como esa…

Corrí al hospital.

1.

_Londres, Inglaterra. 10 Septiembre, 2001_

De hecho, Alfred me había hablado de su decisión. Creí que era exagerado…Pero se veía tan feliz, que tuve que apoyarle. No confiaba mucho… No quería que mi hermano terminase herido, pero le apoyé. Era mi hermano mayor…Tenía que apoyarle.

Y fuimos a Inglaterra…

Alfred estuvo como loco todo ese día. Sonreía a cada persona que veía en las calles de Londres, y algunos le miraban raro. América… siempre había sido alegre, impulsivo y loco…Pero eso era diferente, y yo lo sabía. Alfred había tomado una decisión, sin preguntarle a nadie, sin pensarlo dos veces…

Y bueno…Es que así es América.

Me llevó todo el camino de una mano, arrastrándome sin mas. La verdad… no tengo la fuerza para competir con él…Ni lo haría tampoco. Alfred asustaba cuando ponía cara macabra, y yo lo sabía. Por eso le seguí sin oponer resistencia.

Se detuvo a varios metros del London Eye y me miró con una sonrisa. Yo me quedé callado. Giré la cabeza y noté que estábamos frente a un hotel.

Incliné mi cabeza aún sin entender nada de todo eso, pero mi hermano se limitó a reír… Siempre hacía lo mismo.

-¡Mattie, espérame aquí!

-Pero…Alfred…-murmuré débilmente contra mi alegre (e impulsivo) hermano. Alfred me negó dos veces con un dedo. Parecía un simple niño…Con cuerpo de grande.

-No, no, no. Espérame, please –tomó una de mis manos con cuidado. Alfred no hacía eso casi nunca. Le miré- Tengo que hacer esto solo.

-B-bueno…-asentí sumiso una vez más ante América- S-sólo ten c-cuidado…

Él asintió dos veces y se fue, con esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que le quitaba de encima el nombre de hermano mayor.

Suspiré y me fui a mi cuarto en el hotel inglés. Como siempre…Alfred había tomado la suite presidencial… Había dos camas. Alfred tenía cierto tacto…

Sonreí, deseándole a mi hermano mucha suerte. Porque esa noticia no debía ser para sorpresa… Se lo había dicho…

Pero, como siempre… él no me escuchó.

2.

[Alfred]

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas luego de dejar a mi hermano en el hotel.

Había llamado a Iggy un día antes para pedirle que nos viésemos en el London Eye. Claro que él desconfió al segundo (no podía esperar más de England) pero luego de tanta insistencia el cejotas aceptó.

Cada paso que daba me dejaba mas cerca de mi meta… ¡Era una carrera! ¡Una carrera contra mí!

Y una carrera que yo iba a ganar, sea como sea.

Miré mi reloj.

"_Fuck! ¡Las tres y media! Le dije que estaría allí a las tres. ¡Media hora! I'm an asshole!"_ pensé con rabia cuando logré llegar al London Eye.

No llegaba a tiempo, pero no importaba ya… Estaba allí, y ahora sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Encontrarlo.

¡Otra carrera! Esta vez, contra el tiempo. ¡Fuck!

Comencé a prestar atención a las personas que se movían a mi alrededor (toda una hazaña, ¡feliciten al hero!) tratando de ver un cabello rubio despeinado, unas cejotas enormes, o algo que me dijera "¡Hey, mírame¡ ¡Soy Arthur!"

Nada.

Por un momento me bajó una desesperación horrenda.

¿Y si había faltado? ¿Si me había dejado allí? Oh, ya vería. Ya vería como me las arreglaría para recalcarle día tras día por toda su inmortal vida lo irresponsable que era.

Ya me imaginaba incontables reuniones recordando que Iggy no cumplía. ¡Ahahah! Sería divertido, verle, reclamarle por no haber llegado, decirle una y otra vez cuanto…

-América… América…

¡Oh si!

Sería grandioso. Podría presumir toda la vida que England era irresponsable, y luego…

-América, I'm here…

… entonces todos verían lo responsable que es el hero, y yo…

-Bloody hell. Estás soñando despierto, ¿verdad?

¡De solo imaginarlo creía oír la voz de él!

Quise chillar como un niño con juguete nuevo. Sería grandioso, asombroso, espectacular. Toda una hazaña, ganarle a England, y luego también podría…

-¡ALFREEED!

Me volteé saliendo de mi grandiosa imaginación de pronto, despertado por un grito.

Le miré fijo. Oh. Todo mi plan a la basura…

"_¿Pero que piensas, jerk?" _me recriminé por pensar aquello. Arthur me miraba con una de sus cejotas enarcadas (¿quizá? No se puede saber. Son muy grandes) esperando alguna respuesta coherente.

Le miré fijo a los ojos, sonriendo bobamente, disipando mis conspiraciones infantiles…

Y le abracé.

-¡Iggy! ¡Llegaste tarde!

-¡S-suéltame, bloody git!

-¡Ahaha! Pero si es un encuentro feliz. ¡Para que soltarte!

-¡Déjame YA!

Reí divertido

Adoraba que Artie se pusiera nervioso. Le miré con una sonrisa burlona cuando noté las mejillas rojas que tenía.

-Tranquilo, no necesitas ponerte colorado.

-¡N-NO LO ESTOY! –cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a darme puñetazos en el pecho- ¡BAKA, BAKA,BAKA, AMÉRICA NO BAKA!

Sin dejar de reír me aparté de él un poco, sonriéndole leve.

Arthur me miró aún avergonzado, con el rostro demasiado rojo para él, desviando la vista cada cinco segundos.

-B-bueno…América…-alzó la vista hacia mí, con las mejillas sonrosadas. En eso de ocultar sentimientos, Inglaterra se ganaba el Oscar- Dijiste que era urgente. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Normalmente invitas un té o algo antes, ¿no, english gentleman? –reí burlón. A veces me era imposible dejar atrás las tonterías de niño.

-¡ALFRED!

-I'm sorry –volvía reír bobamente, abrazando mi estómago.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

"_Oh, oh…"_

-Si me llamaste para bromas, no estoy de humor.

-Nunca lo estás…

-Entonces, me retiro…

Se volteó. _"¡Espera!"_

Comenzó a caminar. _"¡No! ¡Lo tomaste mal!"_

Se alejaba._ "¡Arthur!"_

Corrí unos pasos hasta que logré tomarle de una mano. Arthur se volteó hacia mí con expresión aburrida y confusa.

-No estoy para juegos hoy, Alfred…

-Ni yo…

Me miró extrañado.

La verdad, yo también lo estaba… Era muy raro para mi oír que mis labios soltaran una frase con tanta seriedad…

Pero para mí esto era serio…Y quería que él lo supiera.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó suavemente. Era extraño en él ser así – Si es por los pequeños problemas políticos, no te preocupes_. The Queen_ ha hablado con tu presidente, de modo que…

Alcé un dedo con expresión solemne, mirando mi mano que aún tomaba la de él, y dije unas palabras que no creo haberle dicho a mucha gente.

-¿Te…quieres…callar?

Se calló.

Alcé mi cabeza ahora mirando fijo a los orbes esmeralda que me consumían…Como llamas de color verde…Sonreí ligeramente, tomando la mano pálida de Arthur con ambas manos.

Él bajó la vista y las miró atónito. Luego me miró y luego las manos otra vez.

-Alfred…

-Don't…. –alzó la vista. No se cuanto estuvimos así, en silencio, mirándonos, pero me pareció poco…

La noticia que iba a dar reducía el tiempo. Abrí mis labios, pronunciando dos palabras cargadas de significado…

-Marry me.

3.

[Arthur]

_Marry me_

_Marry me_

_Marry me_

_Marry me…_

"_What…"_

¿Qué dijo?

No…no podía ser posible…Era estúpido…insensato… impensable… Totalmente irracional…Sin embargo…

¿Qué?

Sentía como mis labios se abrían y cerraban cual pez. No podía dejar de perderme en esos ojos azules como el cielo que me traspasaban con una calidez e inocencia poco comunes.

No mentía… pero yo no podía creerlo.

Negué varias veces, mirándole con mi clásica sonrisa de ironía.

Alfred puso una expresión que no logré comprender…

-No me mientas.

Él lo esperaba. Sabía mi respuesta. Me negó dos veces, infantil, como solía ser y volvió a mirarme fijo.

Esos ojos…Yo…No podía contra ellos.

-No lo hago, Arthur… Marry me –volvió a pronunciar las extrañas palabras que aún sonaban en mi cabeza, yo sin creerlas.

_Marry me_

_Marry me_

-Deja…de jugar…conmigo…

-Que no lo hago…

Vi como su mano se metía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de aviador… Vi como sacaba algo de éste, mientras me hacía una vaga idea de lo que podría ser…

"_This is imposible…"_

Alfred se puso frente a mi hincándose en la rodilla derecha. En su mano izquierda reposaba una cajita de color azul oscuro, levemente ovalada en la tapa.

"_Don't…No…Es mentira…No puede ser…"_

Él abrió la cajita con su otra mano, dejando a la vista un delicado anillo de oro, con un diminuto zafiro en el centro.

Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Arthur Kirkland… -comenzó a hablar con voz suave y tranquila. Quise correr…Pero mis rodillas flaquearon, al igual que mi deseo de mirarle –Hemos pasado por muchas cosas… Tantas que sería imposible para cualquier historiador contarlas… -alzó la vista hacia mí. Sus ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca –Pero si hay algo que logro sacar de toda nuestra historia… es que te amo. Siempre lo hice…Siempre lo hago…y siempre lo haré, aunque parezca una bobería…

-Al…

-No…-me sonrió con ternura- Sé que pelearemos… Tú me dices cuando soy un idiota sin razón y yo te digo cuando eres insoportable…-una risita temblorosa escapó de mis labios ante eso. Era la verdad- Pero es que así somos… Y a pesar de ello, te amo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo…

Todo lo que decía…

Alfred no pareció un niño ante mis ojos en ése minuto…Ése era Alfred Jones…Un hombre… tomando decisiones con razonamiento…

Ése era Alfred… Mi Alfred.

-Al…Yo…I…

-Sé que es sorpresivo, pero… -le mira sonriente- Ya tomé mi decisión.

Sentía como algo se partía en mi pecho… Esa sonrisa…Esos ojos.

¿Por qué justo ahora?

No… Mi Reina no lo aceptaría así como así…Tendríamos que esperar unos días… A pesar de mis sentimientos por Alfred, yo era el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

No debía tomar decisiones así como así…

-Alfred… I can't…

Vi como las ilusiones de mi amado americano morían en ése momento.

Se puso de pie, volteándose para no mirarme… ¡No, no quise decir eso!

Le puse una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa débil.

-Necesito… un par de días…

-Entiendo…-murmuró con voz lúgubre. Algo se trisó en mi pecho- Sabía que te sorprendería, pero… no pensé cuanto… yo…

-¡No, no es eso! –me apresuré a gritar. Alfred me miró con una chispa de alegría en los ojos. ME derretiría ante esa mirada si el lo pidiera –Es que… Somos naciones…Y…Tengo que…

-¡Oh! –Alfred se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano -¡Haberlo dicho antes! Casi muero de un paro cardíaco, Iggy. Imagina tu cargo de conciencia si yo…

-Shh…- le sonreí rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Sentí sus brazos estrecharme contra él tomándome por la cintura.

Poco me importaba estar en la vía pública.

Poco me importaba que la gente nos mirara con sorpresa.

Y aún menos que nadie supiera. Ahora todos se enterarían. Yo amaba a ese mocoso emancipado que comía hamburguesas y se creía héroe.

-Espérame dos días… Sólo en dos días…-susurré sobre sus labios. Alfred suspiró levemente asintiendo dos veces.

-Lo haré… Te esperaré…En New York City… -murmuró, rozando mi boca con cuidado. Me estremecí –esperaré por ti lo que sea… Con tal de que seas mío. Y cuando digo mío me refiero a _ése_ mío.

-Tonto… -le besé con suavidad. Alfred puso una mano en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él para profundizar el beso. Su lengua invadió mi boca cuando le di paso libre, sintiendo como la exploraba…

En unos segundos comencé a necesitar aire con desesperación, pero me negaba a dejar de besarle. Podría resistir unos minutitos más…

Pero él se alejó…

"_¡No, bloody git! __¡No aún!"_

-I love you…

-I love you too… You, bloody git.

4.

[Matthew]

Me quedé esperando a mi hermano prácticamente toda la tarde…

Volvió a eso de las ocho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… pero con algo de miedo. Era extraño. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Todo bien… hermano?

Negó dos veces.

-¿Algo…va mal?

Volvió a negar dos veces.

-¿Entonces?

-Arthur no nos acompaña…-murmuró algo apagado. Le llevé a su cama y le senté en ella… Traje una taza de café para él y me senté en la cama que quedaba justo frente a su rostro.

-I'm sorry, brother…

Volvió a negar.

-No se negó… Tengo que esperar…Sólo dos días…Dos días para tenerle a mi lado…-me sonrió con añoranza… Se notaba cuanto quería que Arthur le dijera el si –Por eso… no nos acompaña. Sólo dos días, Mattie. ¿Lo ves? ¡En dos días estaré con él forever!

Asentí feliz de la vida, abrazándole con cuidado. Alfred me correspondió con la misma suavidad, mientras volvía a guardar la cajita del anillo en su bolsillo.

Sólo…tenía que esperar dos días, no más.

5.

_Toronto-Canadá, .2001_

Estuve jugando con Kuma todo el día. Era…divertido… Kuma siempre tenía cosas que hacer, y yo le seguía. Ése día Francis no estaba… Sólo estábamos Kuma y yo.

Mirabamos la TV cuando de pronto él se volteó a mirarme.

-¿Quién eres?

-S-soy C-Canadá… -murmuré con una sonrisa, cuando… el teléfono sonó de pronto. Era raro… que llamaran a mi casa- ¿Si?

-¿Habla el señorito Canadá? –murmuró una voz masculina con suavidad.

-S-si… él habla…

-Necesitamos que venga a New York ahora a tomar un cargo urgentemente –dijo con tono de espanto… Me asusté.

-¿Qué…pasó?

Oí muchos sonidos de fondo en la llamada… el hombre suspiró pesadamente…

Y lanzó la noticia…

-Es por su hermano… -murmuró. Comencé a temblar, con Kuma abrazándome una pierna –Alfred está grave…

"_No…puede ser..."_

-Está gravemente herido… Pero esa no es la peor parte, sir Williams… -Sentí mis manos temblar, mientras…trataba de no soltar el auricular.

-¿Qué es…lo peor?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio interminable…

Otro suspiro.

-Mr. Jones ha perdido la memoria.

_**Avance:**_

-De modo que… debo tomar el cargo…

-Yes, sir. En este momento es de extrema urgencia que lo haga –me repetía George Bush por enésima vez –Necesitamos que nos represente en esto.

-Pero…-le miré algo mas serio- Usted…encabezó la Guerra del Golfo… Esto… es su problema.

El hombre me negó con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Era una conspiración… Querían asesinarme… -recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Alfred en 1993 –Tuvimos que bombardearlos… Pero ese no es el punto. Alfred lo habría hecho. Habría aceptado. Y ahora, como su hermano tú debes ayudarle. Sólo debes dar la orden… Nadie sabrá que Canadá nos está ayudando… A menos que tú quieras que así sea.

-No soy…de tácticas…de guerra… Pero…-miré al presidente de mi hermano con seriedad. Era…raro en mí –Ayudaré… a mi hermano… como sea.

"_Ya me había unido a la Guerra del Golfo para ayudarle… Pero ahora… era mas grande… tenía que ayudarle en algo más…_

_Era mi hermano…"_

_*Canadá envió tropas de su propio ejército a Afganistán, a modo de soporte de USA el 2001*_

_

* * *

_

_[[Etto...Me salió mas largo de lo que creí e_e! Aquí el capi 2 :) Espero que les guste! Ahora si se viene la parte con mas historia universal! XD Mattie tiene muuuuucho escondido O_O!_

_¿Acaso se nota que amo Canadá? xDDDDD Bueno! Dejen review please! Y otra vez, gracias a todos los reviews anteriores! De verdad, primer fic y tantos! me emociona! ^^_

_Cuidense! Hasta el proximo Cap!_

_**Juliet**]]  
_


	4. Asumiendo Roles

**Asumiendo roles**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la serie de anime Axis Powers Hetalia (o bien Hetalia World Series), aunque aparecerán algunos de mi propiedad

_[Aparte ^^]_

_Arthur: -leyendo los reviews anteriores grita- ¡¿Me culparon?_

_Juliet: Artie…cariño…Lo dejaste esperando por tu respuesta…_

_Arthur: ¡Tenía que consultarlo! ¡For the Queen!_

_Juliet: -facepalm- Siempre tienes que ser taaan apegado a las reglas?_

_Arthur: ¬¬… Voy a asesinarte._

_~The end for me…for now O_O~_

_[[Bien! Ahora si que si!_

_Espero que les guste el cap! Oh, Aquí hay mas de Mattie por cierto ( *¬* Amo Canadá) Y espero que, como yo, ODIEN a George W. Bush ¬¬…Bloody bastard…_

_Gracias a mi amado __"Bad Friends Trio"__ con __Paddy __y __Prongs __3 Chicas, en serio, sin ustedes mi imaginación no podría volvar tanto (¿o es culpa del aire?)_

_También a una amiga del rol con Alfred en facebook, Saya Nunesa. Gracias por leer el fic, eso me anima a seguirlo._

_Y, por supuesto, Thanks a TODOS los que dejan reviews en ese primer fic mío en Fanfiction! Me hacen sentir muy feliz! :'D!_

_Les mando un abrazo y beso a todas! Y trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda! :'D!_

_¡ __Kisses__! Juliet.]]_

_

* * *

_

1.

[Alfred]

_11 Septiembre, 2001_

¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?

Escuchaba demasiadas voces…Todas desesperadas…Todas gritaban nombres de un lado al otro, con miedo…con dolor.

No quise abrir los ojos…No abriría mis ojos aunque me gritaran mi nombre.

Por cierto… ¿Cuál era mi nombre?

De seguro no era normal no saberlo… Pero me era completamente desconocido. ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede? Esas preguntas se repetían mientras los gritos del exterior aumentaban. Algo pesado me aplastaba el pecho, y un líquido caliente corría por mi cabeza.

¿Estaba muerto?

No, no podía estar muerto. Porque si ya no viviera no sentiría los sonidos, ni los gritos, ni el olor a quemado y a hierro, ni la cosa que me estaba aplastando el pecho y ese líquido raro y caliente en mi cabeza. Tampoco sentiría una extraña opresión en el lado izquierdo del pecho… Y tampoco me preocuparía tanto por recordar mi nombre, o donde estaba y que estaba pasando allí…Simplemente me sentiría bien. La muerte es el mejor estado…O eso pensaba yo. Porque al morir no se siente nada…supongo. Puedo equivocarme, no soy perfecto.

-¡Allí está!

-¡Tiene una viga sobre su cuerpo!

-¡Sáquenlo, sáquenlo! –tantos gritos…tantas voces…Todas gritaban tan cerca de mí. No abrí los ojos. No podía. Pesaban -¡Maldita sea! ¡Terroristas!

-¡Tiene que ser Al Queda! –mas llantos…Mas gritos…Un movimiento en mi pecho que me hizo gemir. No abrí los ojos- ¡Maldito sea Irak!

-¡Señor Alfred! ¡Despierte!

¿Quién era ese Alfred? Esa voz masculina parecía demasiado desesperada… Quizá era algún familiar suyo que había fallecido… Que triste. Ahora ésa persona no quería aceptar que el tal Alfred había muerto…

Sentí el peso de mi pecho fuera y exhalé el aire que tenía acumulado. Dolió. Sentí algo quebrado en mi pecho. Varias manos se posaron en mi cuello y en el pecho, donde latía mi corazón.

Suspiros de alivio.

-¡HE'S ALIVE! ¡HE'S ALIVE! ¡ALFRED JONES IS ALIVE!

¡Oh, pero que bueno! Esa persona dejaría de estar tan preocupada, ese Alfred Jones estaba vivo, pero que excelente. Otra cosa diferente al llanto y a los gritos llegó a mis oídos.

Llantos…Pero de felicidad.

Movieron mi cuerpo con cuidado. No abrí mis ojos. Sentí que algo suave y cálido tocaba mi espalda y mi cabeza. Cuando tocó mi cabeza gemí de dolor otra vez. Algo raro había pasado en mi cráneo, eso lo tenía claro.

Un sonido constante. Un movimiento rítmico. Estaba dentro de algo con ruedas… Los gritos y los llantos ya no estaban allí, pero el olor a metal sí, y peor. Un pinchazo. Dolor. Gritos de mi parte. Voces calmadas. Algo sobre mi boca y nariz. Cuenta atrás…3…2…1…

Pérdida de la consciencia.

2.

[Matthew]

Llegué lo mas rápido que pude… Fuera del hospital habían cientos…No, miles de medios tratando de ver a aquél paciente tan importante.

Nadie había filtrado el nombre de Alfred… Nadie sabía que Alfred estaba allí, en riesgo… Nadie menos sus superiores…Y yo.

Corrí por los pasillos como loco. Mi hermano…Mi hermano mayor estaba allí…Había tenido un accidente… Me dijeron que él había perdido la memoria…Pero eso no era posible. No él. Mi hermano era muy fuerte. No era posible que Alfred…

-¡Señorito Matthew!

Me giré rápidamente, para encontrarme cara a cara con el general Jay Ganner. Le miré aturdido. Creí que quien iba a recibirme sería Bush.

Él sólo hizo un saludo fuerte y comenzó a caminar. No hacía falta que me dijera "Sígueme", eso podía deducirlo sólo.

Camine tras él… Sabía que me llevaba con Alfred.

-¿Cómo…está?

-Mal.

Eso me dejó todo muy claro.

Llegamos al tercer piso del hospital en cosa de segundos. Ganner tocó tres veces a la puerta número 302. Al minuto abrió alguien que yo conocía bien… Ése ser que no lograba dejar de sonreír levemente…y asustarme.

George W. Bush salió y me estrechó la mano afetuosamente.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento…-se me encogió el corazón. ¿Era muy…tarde? –Él al menos respira…

-Señor Bush…¿Qué ha…pasado?

-Al Queda.

Ese grupo… Yo sabía que tenían malas relaciones con América desde la Guerra del Golfo… Pero atacarle a él..

Era llegar muy lejos. Además, el culpable no fue Alfred…Quien inició la Guerra esa fue…

-Voy a pasar…-entré callado y me espanté con la escena que vi.

Era Alfred… O eso parecía.

Tenía la cabeza vendada con varias vueltas. Una mancha carmesí a su lado derecho, muy grande, la que no lograba parar el vendaje. De seguro le habían cosido, pero seguía allí… Mi hermano…

Estaba conectado por todas partes…Suero, anestesia, mascarilla de aire. Un brazo sobre la manta estaba rasgado y ensangrentado en muchísimas partes…

Si así era lo que podía verle con la manta… No quise ni imaginarme el resto.

-¿Alfred? –me senté a su lado, temblando de miedo y tristeza, tomando una de sus manos- Al… S-soy yo…C-Canadá…

Sentí como se removía en mi mano. Abrió sus ojos. Primero vi la sorpresa…Luego vi miedo. Alfred quitó su mano y comenzó a gritar, mirando a su alrededor como loco. Me puse de pie, viendo cómo se quitaba todos los tubos y agujas de su cuerpo, chillando y rogando por ayuda. Varios médicos entraron en ése momento y le sujetaron con fuerza contra la cama, mientras el vociferaba una y otra vez…

-¡¿QUIÉNES SON? ¡GET THE HELL AWAY! ¡HELP ME!

Varias lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

3.

Habían pasado varias semanas, y Alfred evolucionaba realmente bien… Yo fui citado a varias juntas en su casa, al estar Al convaleciente. No me molestaban las reuniones de economía…de progreso…de cultura.

Pero las de política y territorio si que las odiaba.

George W. Bush me había llamado el día anterior. Odiaba a ese hombre. Algo más se traía entre manos, fuera de llevar el país. Fue una muy mala elección… Pero los ciudadanos de América lo eligieron…

Llegué a tiempo. Hablaron de muchas cosas en las cuales no comenté (no me notaban…), pero luego llegaron al tema que no me gustaba.

El atentado. Al Queda. Irak… Esas palabras se repetían varias veces en la mesa. Bush había dejado claro desde un comienzo que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía saber que Alfred no tenía memoria. Ni siquiera Reino Unido.

"_Arthur… Lo siento… "_ pensé en ése minuto. Entonces, el hombre me miró. Yo ya sabía que responderle.

-De modo que… debo tomar el cargo…

-Yes, sir. En este momento es de extrema urgencia que lo haga –me repetía George Bush por enésima vez –Necesitamos que nos represente en esto.

-Pero…-le miré algo mas serio- Usted…encabezó la Guerra del Golfo… Esto… es su problema.

El hombre me negó con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Era una conspiración… Querían asesinarme… -recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Alfred en 1993 –Tuvimos que bombardearlos… Pero ese no es el punto. Alfred lo habría hecho. Habría aceptado. Y ahora, como su hermano tú debes ayudarle. Sólo debes dar la orden… Nadie sabrá que Canadá nos está ayudando… A menos que tú quieras que así sea.

-No soy…de tácticas…de guerra… Pero…-miré al presidente de mi hermano con seriedad. Era…raro en mí –Ayudaré… a mi hermano… como sea.

Ya me había unido a la Guerra del Golfo para ayudarle…Pero ahora… era mas grande… tenía que ayudarle en algo más…

Era mi hermano…

Envié mis tropas a Afganistán ése mismo año. Fui con ellos y vi la masacre que dejaban… Mi ejército y el de Alfred, liderado por Ganner (bajo las ordenes de Bush).

No…no podía…hacerle eso…a mi gente…

-Me retiro.

-¡Señor Williams! –dijo el presidente de USA con una mueca de disgusto. Suspiré.

-No voy a dañar…a mi gente… Me retiro de su idea de la Guerra contra Irak…Canadá no participará.

-¿Y Alfred?

Le miré… Tenía razón. Mi hermano…Mi hermano que estaba descansando en casa ahora, esperando por mi…Para que le explicase quien era yo y quién era él…

Miré a Bush con seriedad. Ya no había lugar para…ser miedoso…Tenía que actuar…Actuar por Alfred…

-No voy a enviar canadienses…pero…-Bush sonrió nuevamente- Le ayudaré…con el ejército estadounidense.

* * *

_20 de Marzo del 2003_

Ése día comenzó oficialmente la invasión a Irak. Las fuerzas estadounidenses iniciaron los primeros bombardeos aéreos sobre los objetivos iraquíes con misiles tomahawks lanzados por barcos y submarinos… Ése día enfrenté algo que no esperaba.

Todo iba excelente… Aunque no me gustaba ser mercenario, el año anterior había aprendido cómo ser frío y fuerte… Servía, en cierta forma.

Pero nada podría haberme preparado para ése día.

Estaba en medio del campo de batalla… Las tropas se movían con sigilo. Las bombas caían. La invasión era un éxito…

Y llegaron refuerzos…De Reino Unido.

-¡Attack! –más bombas. Gritos. No me afectaban. Hasta que…

-¡Matthew!

Volteé, quedando cara a cara con un ojeroso Inglaterra. Jadeaba, con su traje verde manchado de polvo y sangre. Parecía no notar nada de eso, ni las bombas, ni nada.

-Arthur… Hola…

-¡¿Dónde está? –gritó y me tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndome. Le miré con miedo…y lástima - ¡¿Dónde mierda está él?

-No aquí…

-¡PERO ESTÁN SUS TROPAS! –chilló. Vi como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… Me tembló la boca… Estaba sufriendo- ¡DONDE MIERDA ESTÁ EL MOCOSO EMANCIPADO!

-No aquí…-repetí monótono. Arthur abrió mucho los ojos, negando varias veces, cayendo al piso de rodillas.

Mas bombas. Mas llanto. Mas ruido. Mas destrucción.

Miré al inglés… Él había sido mi hermano mayor en un tiempo pasado…

-Yo… -iba a decirle…Tenía que saberlo…Merecía…

_Nadie debe saberlo… Es secreto nacional. Si lo dices, te consideraremos traidor, y Canadá lo sufrirá._

Las palabras de George Bush me callaron. Vi como en Arthur se encendía la luz de la esperanza… Negué dos veces.

-Debo irme… -Arthur no había caído en la cuenta de que…quien había organizado todo eso…Toda la invasión, ayudado por Bush, y con deseo de destrucción mercenario…había sido yo.

* * *

_1 de Mayo del 2003_

-Quiero declarar que hoy finalizan los principales combates –veía el noticiario por la mañana. Allí estaba aquél hombre que había cambiado todo lo que yo era…Y sonreía asquerosamente. Era una rata… una podrida rata que había matado a mas de 300 en los bombardeos…-Quiero aclarar que esto fue una "liberación". Era por nuestro bien, queridos americanos.

Era una rata, eso quedaba claro…Pero yo no me libraba de la culpa…

-¿Quién es él?

Miré a Alfred. Estaba recostado en su cama con una suave sonrisa, comiendo unos waffles con miel de maple que había cocinado hace poco. Me sonreía. Alfred ya sabía su nombre…Y el mío.

Porque se los dijeron…No recuperaba nada de su memoria. Era horrendo…Quería su apoyo en esto… No sirvo de mercenario sediento de poder.

Le sonreí.

-Él es tu presidente… -Alfred me miró confundido- Cómo ya te dije… eres una nación muy poderosa. Eres USA… cada nación tiene presidente…el tuyo es ése.

-Parece un mal hombre… -le miré. A pesar de no tener memoria, América era perceptivo. Parecía un niño asustado, pero curioso. Le revolví el cabello con una mano.

-No todos elegimos buenos líderes…

Los siguientes años fueron algo parecido. 2004 estuvo repleto de guerras pequeñas, bombardeos, ataques, confrontaciones secretas y públicas entre Al Queda y el gobierno de USA.

Nadie sabía de Canadá aún… Nadie sabía de mí a la cabeza aún.

_Ejecución de Saddam Hussein- 2 de Enero del 2007_

Habían capturado a un hombre sanguinario, llamado Saddam Hussein. A pesar de tener que tomar las decisiones…No quise meterme en ésta.

Dejé que los políticos de mi hermano tomaran cartas en su ejecución…

Días después de su captura me enteré, por medio de las noticias, que el hombre que había ejecutado a mas de 148 personas, y que había asesinado masivamente al provocar una serie de atentados había muerto.

Era horrible…Lloré como nunca antes, en silencio, durmiendo en el sofá del cuarto de Alfred. Le miré una última vez y sonreí leve.

Estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad… Claro…El no tener recuerdos te debe librar de mucho…

Yo cargaría con mi culpa…callado.

4.

[Alfred]

_Actualidad. 31. Agosto. 2010_

Otra vez estaba esperando a Mattie para cenar. La verdad…Matthew se pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, y yo no sabía en qué.

Oh, claro…Él también era una nación. Debía tener asuntos por resolver.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Mi nación debía de estar muy mal. Yo no podía hacer nada, era un inútil que sólo se quedaba en casa desde que había salido del hospital, con Canadá.

Ése día llovía mucho. Me quedé mirando la lluvia. En cierta forma me hacía estar triste, porque no podía ver el cielo… No podía fotografiarlo. Hace mucho que no tomaba fotos de él. Mattie me prohibía salir de casa solo.

Yo le obedecía, claro. Él estaba cuidándome.

Oí como la puerta de la sala se abría. Vi entrar a mi hermano con la cabeza gacha, pero sonriendo levemente. Se dejó caer en un sofá.

-¡Hey, Mattie! –me acerqué y le entregué una toalla. Venía empapado. Él secó su cabello lentamente, mientras yo me sentaba frente a su rostro- How're ya?

-Siempre…gritas –murmuró. Era verdad. No sabía por qué, pero me gustaba gritar las cosas. Era divertido- Estoy bien, brother –me sonrió con alegría y me estrechó en un abrazo suave. Me quedé muy quieto- Ha terminado… Las últimas tropas se retiraron de Irak al fin…

-¿Eh? –no entendí nada. Los brazos de Matt se afianzaron a mi con más fuerza…Y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Sentí como lloraba. Puse una mano en su cabeza, tratando de calmarle…-Todo estará bien… Matthew es muy fuerte.

-Sí…-murmuró y me sonrió. Siempre que sonreía podía verle inocente y cálido…Pero no siempre era así. Por alguna razón creí que estaba mal –Canadá es fuerte… Muy fuerte.

* * *

_[[ Tadaaaa! TwT! Me siento orgullosa! Fue casi todo un capítulo para Matt! _

_Espero que esto haya logrado aclarar algunas dudas anteriores. Hay una idea en un review que me gustó, pero aparecerá en el próximo cap! _

_Arthur: … -mira a Alfred- …_

_Alfred: -vestido de conejo rosa- What?_

_Arthur: Que demonios…_

_Juliet: O_O_

_Alfred: Trabajo de medio tiempo! Luego seré Barney! *O*!_

_Arthur/Juliet: O_O! BLOODY PERVERT! –golpe-_

_Alfred: o -K.O-_

_Oh…Creo que nos pasamos…Dejen review por el pobre Alfie si quieren que resucite! O_O]]_


	5. Thanks For The Memories

**Thanks for the Memories**

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la serie de anime, Axis Powers Hetalia

_[[Hello everyone! La loca de mí a regresado de París!_

…_Okey, eso no xP_

_Alfred: Es un brujo! Quémenlo! Quémenlo! –resucitó de su anterior K.O…Gracias reviews!-_

_Juliet: Alfie…Bush no está acá._

_Alfred: -me apunta- ME SECUESTRASTE!_

_Juliet: -facepalm- ¿Para que querría hacer eso? Baka…_

_Alfred: Q-quieres….O_O –me apunta, otra vez- ¡ME VAS A VIOLAR!_

_Juliet: -! –le golpeo repetidas veces con un bate- BAKA BAKA BAKA, AMERICA NO BAKAAAAA!_

_Alfred:__

_Me pasé…Arthur me golpeará…shit XD Esto será secreto entre ustedes y yo, right?_

_Bueno, aquí les traigo el cap 4! Sigo sin poder creerme que tantos lean el fic –cofcofprimerocofcof- :D! Espero no decepcionar a nadie D: Y si quieren dar alguna sugerencia, está muy bien! Yo las acepto todas con todo mi amour~~~ (momento France…perdonen D:!) Ok, ok, ok…Como bien saben, Mattie se adueñó del cap anterior ( *O* I love you, Matthew!) y este fic es USxUK…Entonces, por el amor de todos los Dioses, Buda y quien sea, tengo que ponerlos a ellos! Me sentiría mal si no lo hago (no sería un fic USxUK después de todo) Espero que no lloren mucho, por favor D: Voy en el capi cuatro, y ya muchos reviews dicen que les hago llorar! Gomenasai! /__Nota:__ Cuando escribí este cap, escuchaba esa canción (si, me gusta Fall Out Boy :D) y creo que el título le va a todo lo que pasa ahora… En si, la canción no es tan apegada a lo de este cap, pero su nombre si que lo es _

_Como siempre, dar las gracias a:_

_Paddy&Prongs: Conmigo, el "Bad Friends Trio", que sin ellas, mi mente rara no sacaría provecho alguno._

_El rol en facebook: Cómo dejarlos fuera? A todos en el face (ya sea que roleen conmigo como Alfred, como Alex, como Jeanne, whatever xd) les doy muchas gracias! Me dan excelentes ideas para escribir, y nunca dejaría mis agradecimientos a ustedes fuera._

_Mariel: que a pesar de que recientemente he hablado con ella, su fanfic "Global Mpreg" (que,creo, todos conocemos xd) me ha hecho reír y llorar como idiota. Gracias a tu creatividad, de verdad! Sigue así!_

_Notas especiales: Aparecen personajes nuevos ^^! Espero que les den la bienvenida…Mas adelante :D_

_¡Hasta el próximo cap! Subiré antes de irme de viaje D: ¡See ya!_

_Kisses, Juliet.]]_

1.

[Arthur]

Lágrimas.

Si…las conocía bien. Habían sido compañeras mías desde que nací. Ellas estaban conmigo prácticamente cada segundo de mi vida. Siguiéndome, agolpándose en mis ojos, derramándose en mis mejillas, cayendo al piso, provocando lluvia, asustando a otros, haciendo reír a otros tantos…En fin. Estaban conmigo siempre.

Quizá por eso no me extrañaba verlas ahora. Otra vez…No era el agua de mi ducha. Eran esas lágrimas que nunca me abandonaban, y tampoco me dejaban dormir en paz… No había dormido ningún día desde aquella reunión…Cuando lo vi.

El sólo recordarlo me hacía tragar de dolor. Vuelta a llorar, mezclando las gotas de sal con el agua de la ducha. Dos frases…Dijo dos frases y yo salí corriendo…Siempre corriendo, siempre huyendo…Pero es que así soy.

"_Hi. Soy USA"_

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Te tardaste tantos años… ¿Y así me saludas?

"_O puedes decirme Alfred, creo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

-Yo soy Arthur…Soy tu Arthur…A quien amas… Quien te ama…No bromees así conmigo…Por favor…Duele…

El agua corría por mi cuerpo desnudo sin que yo me moviera. Hablaba con su voz…Con el doloroso recuerdo de su hermosa voz que no me reconocía. Quise golpearle… ahorcarlo…decirle cuan idiota era por no reconocerme.

Corrí. Corrí lejos, hasta que mis piernas se cansaron…Eso fue cuando llegué a casa.

No he salido desde entonces. No quiero hacerlo. No para encontrarme con él…Sabiendo que no sabe nada de mí… ¿Qué había pasado? Ninguno de los otros países sabía nada tampoco…Nadie entendía, el único que parecía entender era Matthew, quien mostró una máscara dura todo el tiempo. Ése no era el Canadá que yo conocía.

Había algo tras todo esto que yo no sabía… Pero iba a averiguar.

Salí del baño a la hora. Mi mayordomo me miró preocupado, cuando pasé a su lado en mi estado zombi. El sabía que yo estaba así por él… Él me conocía bastante.

Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con la espalda. Debía averiguar un par de cosas…Primero, que pasó con Alfred todos esos años.

Alfred…

_Alfred…Alfred…Alfred…_

Listo. Caí al piso de rodillas, temblando por completo. No pensé en su nombre por toda esa semana, no podía, ya que cada vez que lo hacía pasaba esto.

Me paré tambaleante, para ponerme al menos los bóxers y los pantalones. No pude encontrar una camisa a tiempo…

Y me desmayé en la cama.

"_Thanks…for those happy days toghether…"_

Era un día frío de invierno… Como es costumbre, estaba solo en casa. Mis sirvientes tenían sus días libres, y yo sólo quería descansar y hacer nada.

No tenía ánimos cuando veía tanta lluvia y frío. Odiaba eso. Significaba que yo estaba mal…Y lo peor de todo es que yo no me sentía así.

Nulo. Eso era. Simplemente me sentía nulo.

_Toc toc._

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta. Me encontré con el idiota de América que me sonreía, mientras cargaba con un (arsenal) poco de hamburguesas y un (gigante) vaso de Coca-Cola. Suspiré y le dejé entrar. Sabía que Alfred se ponía odioso si no le hacías caso. Volví a mi sala, sentándome en el mismo sofá de antes, bebiendo de mi (frío) té, sintiendo que él corría una silla hacia mí.

-¡Iggy! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Sigues igual de delgado! ¿Acaso no comes? –cerré los ojos y bebí un sorbo de té (repito, helado) –Deberías dejar de trabajar. Te estás poniendo horrible.

-Hello, Alfred –contesté a su rara manera de decirme "hola"

-¿Quieres una? –me acercó una hamburguesa.

-¡¿Estás enfermo? Bloody git! ¡Eso podría matarme!

-¡Esa es tu comida, dear!

Zape. Puño. Golpes.

En eso consistieron los siguientes diez minutos con cuarenta segundos y medio. Alfred simplemente se reía.

-¡Cállate ya, maldita sea! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que no te gusta la lluvia. Odias el invierno…-le miré. No era posible que… -Por eso he venido. A hacerte compañía.

-Git…-sentí la sangre en mis mejillas. Miré a otro lado, evitando los ojos de Alfred.

-Probably…But… Éste git se preocupa por ti, jerk.

Le miré aturdido. Él realmente estaba porque yo le preocupaba…No le creí.

-Arthur… Me quedaré contigo por hoy. Hasta que pase la lluvia –se me aceleró el pulso –Does it mind to you?

-Y-yo…-negué con la cabeza –S-sólo no hagas tonterías…-pude ver su sonrisa cálida a dos metros de distancia.

Esa fue la primera vez que Alfred se quedó a dormir en mi casa, después de años… ¡Claro, en cuarto de visitas! No soy tan fácil.

"_I can't forget them…They're in my heart…Just like you"_

-¡¿Pero que haces?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tienes que divertirte! -me arrastraba de un brazo a quien sabe donde, con tanta facilidad, mientras yo me retorcía –Te llevo a un lugar bello…

-¡¿Lugar bello? ¿En New "Jerk"? –nótese el juego de palabras. Eso fue ingenioso… -¡Please! Déjame en paz.

Alfred reía. Me enrojecí al segundo. Esa risa…Era como música. Era hermosa, alegre, cálida. Todo en un solo sonido melodioso y bello que me llenaba y…

¡No! Concéntrate, que no te engañe.

-Vamos. Los otros también vienen. Y no es en New York

-¿Los…otros? ¡¿Quiénes?

-Ya sabes –dijo, como si no fuese la gran cosa, enumerando con sus dedos- Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Matthew, Francis, Yao, Feliks, Toris…Creo que vienen todos.

-¡DONDE ME LLEVAS!

-¡AHAHAHAHAAHA! ¡¿Pero que es ese carácter, Iggy? –su risa podría gustarme mucho (nunca se lo diría) pero a veces era…insoportable -¡Ya llegamos!

Vi a un grupo de personas agitar las manos. Estaban esperan… Nos esperaban.

El "nos" en esa oración me hizo sentir la sangre golpeando mis mejillas como si fuesen a explotar.

-Tipo, como que tardaron demasiado. Osea, como que totalmente llegamos tarde a ese parque tuyo, Alfred.

-¡Tranquilo, Feliks! -rió ampliamente, soltando mi brazo. Me quedé de pie tras él en silencio – Tenemos entrada gratis, remember?

-Si llegamos tarde, te golpeare~ -Iván le miraba con su habitual sonrisa sádica. Alfred, distraído no lo notó.

"_Siempre fuiste tan niño…So inocent…Aún así…"_

-¡Let's go! –Alfred me cargó en sus brazos, a la vista de todo el grupo. No pude golpearle ni nada. Sólo atiné a tapar mi rostro con ambas manos y chillar.

-BLOODY GIT! DEJAME EN EL PISO, NOW!

-Nop –me sonrió, logrando que la vergüenza aumentara. Vi a los demás subir a un autobús –Eres demasiado delicado. Te puede pasar algo.

-¿Por qué cuidas de mí…?

Alfred miraba hacia otro lado. Suspiré cuando me miró y vi como sus hermosos ojos azul cielo me abrazaban. Era extraño. Siempre sentía eso cuando me miraba…

"_esa inocencia me enamoró perdidamente de ti, idiota…"_

-¡Apresurense-aru! ¡Que llegamos tarde-aru! –reclamaba Yao en la puerta del bus. Alfred no tardó ni dos segundos en subirse a éste -¡Que irresponsable-aru! ¡Debes ser mas puntual, Alfred-aru!

-AAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! ¡Si me retrase unos minutitos!

-Tardaste mas de dos horas… -murmuró Ludwing sentado junto a Feliciano –Ni tú eres tan distraído.

-Es que ayer…-"no…no Alfred… ¡NO LO DIGAS IDIOTA!"-¡Me quedé jugando en mi PlayStation hasta tarde! Y tenía sueño…

-¡Yo entiendo a América! ¡Alemania es muy malo, y también me despierta cuando…!

-¡Cállate Veneciano, idiota! –sabía que tarde o temprano empezaría la pelea…- ¡Para que vives con el macho patatas, estúpido!

-¡Mi amado Lovi! –Antonio le abrazó y, extrañamente, noté el mismo temblor nervioso de los labios de Romano cuando eso pasó. Acto seguido: le dio una bofetada.

Siempre era igual. Una costumbre, las peleas entre todos…Aunque, extrañamente, yo no quería pelear…No quería ni fijarme en cómo Francis acosaba a Matthew, quien tenía todas las de perder. Tampoco ver a Romano haciendo añicos el rostro de Antonio…

Nada de eso importaba…

-England…hace frío… -la voz que deseaba oír. Miré a Alfred, quien me estaba cubriendo con una manta azul. Sabía lo rojo que debía estar en ese momento, pero…

-Yo...Thank yo…-Alfred me atrajo hacia su pecho con un movimiento suave. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido en ése momento, tanto que lo escuchaba en mis oídos.

-Así no te congelas…-me susurró con ternura. Esa voz era muy suave, cálida…musical. Cerré mis ojos, aferrándome a ese pecho, con un corazón que latía tanto como el mío -¿Estás bien Iggy?

-Si…Estoy bien…

Las conversaciones fueron disminuyendo de volumen cada vez mas, hasta que se transformaron en un simple murmullo.

Sólo estaban la voz de Alfred y la mía.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Hm? –Alfred me miró con ternura. Tragué saliva fuerte, sintiendo su brazo rodear mi cuello. Era extraño…Se sentía bien…

-¿Por qué cuidas de mí…?

"_Esas palabras…las llevo guardadas siempre…Espero que las recuerdes…Tengo esperanza"_

-Pues porque te amo, Iggy –respondió como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. Su mirada se encontró con la mía –Y no quiero que te pase nada…

-Alfred…

-¿Si?

Volví a tragar…Algún día…Iba a llegar el momento en que tendría que decírselo. Yo lo había resuelto años atrás. Muchos años atrás…Ese 4 de Julio…ése día de lluvia. Yo tenía muy claros mis sentimientos hacia aquél que era mi "hermano menor"…

Yo…

-Alfred, yo te…

-¡Tipo, es como que totalmente genial! –gritó Feliks. Alfred se volteó sonriente al resto de los países en ése bus.

-Es Disneylandia…Es enorme…-murmuraba Toris, a su lado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me pregunto si veré a Mulán-aru –dijo Yao. Sentí los flashes en alguna parte, con mis manos firmes al pecho de Alfred. No quería salir de mi ensueño.

-Que grande es esto, Alfred-san –murmuraba Kiku impresionado.

"Claro, USA es tan grande…¿Cómo va a fijarse en alguien como yo?

-¡Ya veremos que tanto se divierten! –dijo Alfred, riendo alegremente. Creí que me había olvidado para ese minuto, pero cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda supe que no era así…

Sonreí y abrí los ojos.

"_Thanks…for the memories…Even thought they weren't so great"_

-¡Aléjate!

-Arthur… -no. No quería que eso pasara otra vez… Tenía tanto miedo… Si me despertaba y él no estaba a mi lado, yo… -Confía en mí.

-¡Te irás! ¡Siempre lo haces, idiota! –le golpeé el pecho cada vez que pude, con los puños. Le tenía encima…Estaba rojo, al igual que yo… Todo porque no le dejé entrar a casa a la primera. Me sentía incómodo… No, mentira. Me sentía bien, pero…tenía miedo -¡Te vas a ir y quien sufre soy yo!

-No me iré.

Su mano libre revolvió mi cabello dulcemente. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo que me estaba muriendo de algo. Era una sensación exquisita.

-Alfred…No…-murmuré con poca voz, dando la batalla por perdida. Alfred aflojó la mano que atrapaba mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza. Le miré aturdido.

-No te haré nada que no quieras…

Se levantó y caminó hacia el ropero, sacando su chaqueta de aviador.

_No te vayas…Quédate un poco más…_

Me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sabía que tenía que hacer, debía detenerle.

_Quédate conmigo… Quédate siempre conmigo…_

-¡Alfred!

Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo. Corrí hacia él y le abracé por el cuello, atrapando sus labios en los míos con desesperación. Supe al segundo que eso no se lo había esperado, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con delicadeza. Siempre era así de delicado conmigo. Siempre.

"_Aunque…en un principio no fueron buenas memorias…"_

Alfred me cargó hacia el cuarto. Sentía cómo me miraba, prácticamente desnudándome con los ojos… Eso era demasiado. Me avergoncé. Sus brazos me rodearon con ternura infinita.

-No tienes de que temer. No es ese día de Julio…No más…Estaré contigo…Always.

-Y yo…

"_Aunque nos separamos con dolor…"_

Mi camisa cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, al igual que la de él. Alfred me recostó en la cama con tanta suavidad…Sus ojos analizaban cada parte de mi pecho de una forma que me obligó a cerrar los ojos…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué exactamente, Iggy?

Suspiré largamente cuando sus manos rozaron mis caderas, deslizando mis pantalones lejos, muy lejos de mi cuerpo.

-De no ser suficiente… De no satisfacerte…

Alfred cerró mis labios con un beso dulce, al cual correspondí lentamente, sintiendo que me faltaba el aliento.

En segundos el aire frío tocó cada parte de mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Miré a Alfred, aún sobre mí, con una sonrisa traviesa. No logré entenderlo. Iba a decirle algo, pero me calló con un dedo.

-Iggy… I love you.

-No…-cerré mis ojos- No digas eso…

-Es la verdad.

-No… Va a doler más si te vas… -aferré mis manos a su nuca –No quiero llorar más.

-Yo seré tu héroe, Arthur –Abrí mis ojos y le miré fijo- Yo voy a protegerte…Siempre voy a protegerte…

Sus labios besaron mi cuello. Luego mis hombros…Mi pecho, mis brazos, mi abdomen…

Cada parte de mi cuerpo, invadida por sus labios, por sus manos, por sus palabras y su aliento cálido. Cada caricia que me hacía estremecer y gemir…

Alfred puso una pierna entre las mías. Era una sensación rara. Yo no era casto, pero con él era diferente… Muy diferente.

-A-Alfred…-murmuré cuando su mano rozó mi entrepierna. Él me miró con una sonrisa.

-Dime…

-Hay algo… que no te he dicho…-murmuré cada vez con mayor dificultad. Entre gemidos, jadeos y besos por parte de ambos, me costaba respirar, pensar y hablar. Quería concentrarme en él, el hermoso ángel de ojos color cielo que me miraba en la oscuridad.

-¿El qué?

Pensé decírselo el día que fuimos a Disneylandia…Pero fue imposible…América siempre ha sido un mocoso distraído…Pero es el mocoso e idiota que yo..

Que yo…

-Te…amo…

Sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso suave, mientras yo gemía en su boca al sentirle entrar en mi cuerpo. Al comienzo dolió, pero comencé a disfrutar de ese dolor que me llenaba de placer y alegría, tanto que creí que me asfixiaría.

Arqueé la espalda en respuesta, sintiendo sus manos acariciar mis piernas con delicadeza extrema.

Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía demasiado cuidadoso. Como se movía en mi interior, como me besaba, como rozaba mi piel, provocando mas gemidos y jadeos de mi parte.

Era perfecto…Simplemente perfecto. Sus brazos me estrecharon contra su pecho, ambos jadeando, sabiendo que pronto llegaríamos al éxtasis máximo, siendo uno, juntándonos y fundiéndonos hasta el límite que alguien puede fundirse en el otro cuando lo ama. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde los tobillos hasta el cuello cuando llegamos a ése minuto…Ése momento indiscutiblemente perfecto y nuestro…

Alfred se movió contra mí unas veces más, mientras me miraba fijamente. Dejé que esos ojos azules me tragaran por completo, fundiéndome con su color cielo, sintiendo que volaba, que me recostaba en la nube mas alta, donde Alfred me acompañaba, tomaba mi mano, siendo uno, ambos volando, ambos sobre esa nube…

-Yo también…te amo…Arthur –jadeo él con sus labios sobre los míos, besándolos suave y superficialmente. Sentí como se recostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba contra su pecho, jadeando exhausto, al igual que yo, ambos con una sonrisa boba.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello. No quería que se fuera…No quería despertar y saber que todo fue un sueño…Quería que fuera real…Que Alfred estuviese ahí cuando yo despertase.

-¿Te veré…en la mañana?-murmuré apegándome a su pecho-

-Forever… and ever…My love.

"_Esa noche… fuimos uno solo… Sabía como estar contigo… Y tú como estar conmigo…"_

Desperté…y no estaba.

Toqué algo parecido a una carta sobre las mantas. Quise llorar, quería odiarle al instante…

Pero…

_Arthur:_

_Si sigues el camino de pétalos, encontrarás una sorpresa. Te estoy esperando. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿No te rendirás a uno de mis juegos, verdad? Oh, por cierto. Te ves hermoso cuando duermes. Ni pareces tsundere._

_Y se que querías golpearme, amor. De todos modos, te amo._

_The git._

-I-Idiota…-murmuré sonriendo tontamente y mirando al piso. Habían pétalos de rosas rojas, guiando mi camino esa mañana.

Me levanté y me puse la ropa interior que vi primero, aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro. Él siempre logra ese efecto en mí… Me hace sonreír por horas…Días…Semanas. Y si pudiese…años.

Los pétalos bajaban por las escaleras. Esa mañana no hacía tanto frío…No como yo lo esperaba…

Llegué al final del camino.

Allí se encontraba él, en la cocina, con un desayuno inglés perfectamente preparado, sonriéndome cálidamente…Esa sonrisa sólo me decía una cosa.

"Bienvenido a casa, Arthur"

2.

-¡Oh, gracias al cielo, despertaste!

-Uh…My…¿My Queen?

-Exacto… -la mujer me sonrió calmada- Estabamos muy preocupados…

-¿Qué…pasó?

Ella suspiró y tomó una de mis manos.

-Estabas desmayado cuando te encontramos. No has respondido por varias horas…

-¿Ah, si?

Ella asintió.

-De modo que… desmayo…

-Debes descansar mas, Arthur. Trabajas demasiado.

-¿Está preparado mi jet?

Mi reina me miró confundida… Muy confundida.

-No planeas…

-Claro que si. Tengo que hablar con él…

-Arthur, no te recuerda. Alfred ha perdido su memoria…-dijo con tono suplicante, viendo cómo me ponía de pie y tomaba una camisa. Poco me importa que diga a estas alturas, incluso ella…Yo tenía que ir-Debes dejar de torturarte.

-No lo hago. Es a quien amo…Tengo que ir con él.

3.

[Matthew]

-¿Vienes?

-Si. Estoy en camino a New York –dijo Arthur con una voz bastante seria –Tengo un par de cosas que quiero preguntarte.

-Arthur… No se que… quieras…

-Lo sabrás en unas horas, créeme. See you soon. Bye.

Silencio.

Alfred me miraba desde el jardín trasero cuando apagué mi teléfono. Sonreía, como niño pequeño, jugando con unas mariposas azules que pasaban por allí.

-¿Qué pasa, Mattie? –preguntó mientras sus ojos observaban a una mariposa naranja. Sonreí un poco, tratando de ver cómo llevar esa situación…

Sería complicado.

-Hermano… Vas a tener visitas…

_[[ Okeeeey! Hasta aquí el cap 4! Uf! Es más complicado de lo que pensé ejejeje. Creo que me salió medio largo, pero anyways. Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nota: No soy millonaria, de modo que si la parte media lemon les afectó la integridad, no podré pagarles terapia o_o_

_¿Les dije que este cap sería mas USxUK, no es así? Igualmente necesité de Mattie para que el capi quedase con un WOW para el siguiente ^^!_

_La verdad… son las 3:16 de la mañana y me siento tan awesome de haber terminado de escribir! Es horrendo eso de escuchar música que te inspira y demaces y yada yada yada. Mejor me callo…_

_Lamento si lloran con este cap, en serio! Pero es que siempre que habla Iggy, por alguna razón, yo también lloro, porque logro imaginarlo D:!_

_Espero me perdonen las lágrimas caídas!_

_Arthur: N-no…Tenías…que…publicar…mi vida…sexual…y privada…_

_Juliet: Awwww! Pero si estás todo rojo! –pokea- Además! TODO mundo la sabe!_

_Arthur: O_o….-shock-_

_Juliet: ejeje… ¿Para que haces como que no sabes?_

_Alfred: pervertida._

_Juliet: Oh, pero si tengo más de donde saqué eso muahahaha :D_

_Arthur: WHAT?_

_Si quieren saber algo realmente gracioso y secreto que estos 2 hacen por las noches dejen review!_

_Me sentiría muy feliz! Ahora si, mejor me voy a dormir, o se me seca la imaginación! No se preocupen, Arthur y Alfred están bien a mi cuidado :D_

_See ya son! Kisses!]]_


	6. Secuestro y Curiosidad

**Secuestro y Curiosidad**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Axis Powers Hetalia.

_[[ Uf!... Casi casi que pierdo emoción con este cap D: Y es que me queda poquísimo para irme de viaje a buena parte ( espero poder traerte un hotu hotu Alice : B! (?)_

_Etto… Debo admitirlo, cuando escribí (que ahora sería escribo) esto, me dolía la cabeza, de modo que nose que tan bueno sea el cap T-T Gomene, de verdad. Espero que les guste. Para que me perdonen las lágrimas caídas, espero que este les de algo de risa…ESPERO, ya que no afirmo nada, ok? Aaaagh… me duele la cabeza! D:! Y nose si logre subir el capitulo 6 a tiempo antes de irme por 10 f*ckin días!_

_Ash…Ya…ya dejaré de lado la tontera :B_

_¿Querían saber que hacen estos dos que da risa?_

_Pues… LO DIRÉ AL FINAL DEL CAP! :D!_

_Alfred: MALVADA!_

_Juliet: ehehe~ Y así me amas, mon amour~_

_Alfred: ¬/¬_

_Arthur: WHAT? –le apunta- Lo que dijo es verdad?_

_Alfred: o_oU…¿No?_

_Juliet: =_=U Y así le dices celoso a Alfred?_

_Arthur: D:! Hmph! –tsundere modeon(?)_

_Sha…okey…a ver….De aquí en adelante la cosa se pone mejor (¿O ya estaba bien? Anyways…El punto es que será better, i promise :D!) porque antes traté de explicar el pasado de mis chicos. Respecto a lo que hizo Arthur el tiempo en que Alfred no estuvo presente, lo explicaré mas adelante en un cap en el que (de seguro) me odiarán todos, en especial Tú Pronggy, querida, que me has repetido innumerables veces lo mucho que me odias porque mi fic es terriblemente dramático ^^U_

_Anyways! Tengo que dejar los agradecimientos de siempre :B y eso…_

_Ahora, thanks to:_

_*Paddy&Progns:__ Paddy, te rejuro que pateare a Prongs para que avancemos el book! Y Prongs…Mas te vale enviarme algo esta semana o YO me encargare de ir a golpearte!_

_*Rol on Facebook:__ (Sea con Alfred, Jeanne y mi peque Alex..y las otras cuentas que tengo mas que abandonadas =_=) Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic y que hacen rol con moi y también me comentan esto T^T –snif –De verdad que también me inspiran demasiado para seguirlo._

_*Reviews:__ Muchísimas gracias a tods ustedes! A quienes ríen, lloran y se sorprenden con esto. Me alegra saber que la historia ha llegado a ese nivel en ustedes, con tan solo 4 capítulos que he subido. Esos reviews largos son los que me hacen reír y llorar a mí :'D De verdad, gracias._

_*Y claro, a esos artistas que compusieron las canciones que inspiran mi corazón y cabeza para escribir todo esto…_

_Las canciones que me hicieron pensar en este cap fueron:_

_-I'll be waiting (Leny Kravitz)_

_-Black or White *Alfred paseando por Londres XD*_

_-Three Minutes Clapping (WEWY OST)_

_-Low (Florida) *las dos últimas para el pub XD*_

_Todas las canciones me han dejado algo que me hace reír, llorar, o simplemente imaginarme un hermoso escenario. Espero que les gusten y les encuentren una escena relacionada ^^._

_Ahora si…que osino me pongo a decir mas tonterías!_

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

1.

[Arthur]

Todo el camino sentado en el jet estuve pensando en una sola cosa:

¿Cómo me llevaba a Alfred?

Bueno, estaba claro que tendría que incapacitar a Matthew (no sin decirle un par de cosas antes, a pesar de que mi nación se lleva bien con Canadá. Esto era personal) y sólo había una forma. Con cloroformo. No tendría mucho tiempo para algún somnífero ni nada, por lo que lo más rápido sería el cloroformo. Eso es… Mis planes se acercaban a una sola palabra, que definiría perfectamente lo que quería planear y poner en práctica. Algo que en todos los países es ilegal, pero en este momento no me importaba.

Secuestro.

Tendría que secuestrar a Alfred para llevarle conmigo. Era estúpido que no viniese conmigo. A mi lado recordaría más rápido que con su hermano, eso era obvio. Aún no entendía porqué Matt no me había comentado nada del estado de América. No era normal en él…

Y, realmente, yo no estaba para sus explicaciones.

Tomé un papel y un lápiz y comencé a trazar el plan con todos los puntos que debía considerar.

_Tips para un secuestro exitoso (By Arthur Kirkland)_

_1. Discutir con Canadá, sea como sea (quizá el tema sea porque no me dijo nada de América)_

_2. Evitar que Alfred esté presente cuando llegue al paso 3 (Con lo idiota que es, puede que llegue a golpearme si daño a Matthew)_

_3: __Matar __adormecer a Matthew sin que Alfred lo vea (obviamente…)_

_4. Ir por Alfred y __seducirle__ engatusarle de alguna forma para que confie en mí (¿Servirá una hamburguesa?)_

_5. Llevar al bloody git al jet __noqueado __con alguna mentira tonta. (¿Misma hambruguesa? Okay…Tengo que organizar estos últimos)_

Y esas eran todas mis alternativas.

Me quedé mirando la hoja con una leve sonrisa. En 5 pasos, Alfred Jones estaría bajo mi techo, donde podría curarle de la falta de memoria mas rápido. Y nadie lo volvería a alejar de mí.

Suspiré mientras doblaba la hoja y la guardaba en mi chaqueta con cuidado. Era una estupidez del porte del Big Ben que hiciera una maldita lista con las cosas que tenía que hacer (¿Acaso tengo Alzheimer?) pero iba a servir. Al menos ya tenía claro cada punto de lo que debía hacer.

Lo escencial para secuestrarle era que estuviese apartado de Matthew por un momento…Y ¡paf! Alfred es mi…¿Prisionero? No, esa palabra lo hacía ver ilegal… Pero es que ERA ilegal… ¿Vasallo? No, que va. Ni que fuera la Edad Media.

¿Sirviente? No…Nunca usaría a América para algo así…Aunque quisiera, no podría…

Entonces… ¿Qué era?

-Mr. Kirkland –alcé la vista. Uno de mis guardias me miraba a través de sus gafas negras –Estamos próximos a New York City.

-Perfect –sonreí con malicia de niño, mirando por la ventana –Avíseme cuando llegemos…

-Sure…

El hombre se retiró en silencio, dejándome solo otra vez en la cabina de pasajeros, mirando por la ventana sin ver nada realmente.

Suspiré. ¿Era necesario todo esto?... Al segundo de preguntármelo me di un golpe en la frente. Por supuesto que era necesario. Alfred estaba sin memoria luego de años con Canadá, y no podía seguir así…Además…

Además que aún debía darle mi respuesta…

-Don't worry, América… I'm coming… -murmuré con una sonrisa, mirando por la ventana, tratando de alcanzar algo parecido a un espejismo de Alfred.

Estaba cerca de él…Cerca de llevarlo conmigo…Como siempre debió ser.

2.

[Matthew]

-¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? –preguntaba Alfred como por décima vez, mientras trataba (en vano) de arreglar su camisa. Suspiré y me acerqué a él, ayudándole.

Siempre era…tan torpe…

-Te dije que van… a visitarte hoy…-sonreí leve- Es alguien… que te quiere mucho…

-¿Quién?

Volví a callarme. No podía responder a eso… Nunca podría. Me… sentía culpable por todos esos años…que pasaron lejos el uno del otro. Pero era mi deber… Tuve que hacerlo…

Pronto noté… que el temblor de mi cuerpo ya no existía más… Una coraza dura y fría como el diamante me cubría todo el cuerpo y el alma.

Ya no era tan débil como antes, y eso se notaba a millas de distancia…

-Mattie… ¿Mattie?

-¿Uh?

-Are you okay?

-Mh… S-si… Estoy bien…-le sonreí tratando de fingir bien mi papel de, ahora, hermano mayor

-¡Uf! Menos mal –le vi sonreír con esa inocencia que me provocaba abrazarle –Creí que tendría que llamar a los médicos.

Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que terminaba de arreglar su camisa. Ahora estaba algo más formal para recibir a Inglaterra… Lo peor de todo es que en la última reunión… Vi que Alfred no reconocía a England para nada… Y no pude mirarle. Arthur me vio cuando… atacamos… y yo sólo me volteé y le dejé en el suelo, llorando…

Debería sentirme una basura…Pero no. Era algo mucho peor.

-¡Mattie, responde! ¡Me asustas!

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?

Me miró sonriente, con sus brazos cruzados como si fuese algo demasiado obvio como para que yo no lo viera. Y aún no lo veía…

-Pues porque soy tu hermano. Siempre me preocuparé por ti, Mattie…

Un brillo de esperanza cruzó mi mente y me acerqué, tomandole por los hombros.

-¿Me recuerdas? ¿Sabes quien soy? –le sonreí…Pero cuando le vi negar y bajar la cabeza, toda esperanza desapareció otra vez.

-Sólo se… lo que Mattie me ha enseñado… -vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla- Yo soy un envase vacío…Sin recuerdos ni vida…-me miró apenado- I'm sorry…

-No, no –le tomé ambas manos, tratando de calmarle- No…Todo estará bien, ya verás. Pronto… volverás a ser mi hermano mayor, América…

Asintió y se alejó de mí para recostarse en su cama, bostezando.

Puede que no recordase nada… pero en el fondo… Era el mismo Alfred de siempre.

-Despiertame… cuando llegue mi visita –dijo con emoción –Me gustaría… conocerle.

-Tranquilo, brother –reí un poco – Apuesto a que te llevarás bien con él.

-Okay…-oí un suspiro y un bostezo largo – Good night.

"Es de mañana…"

Negué con la cabeza y salí de su cuarto, caminando lento hasta la sala… Sabía que él llegaría tarde o temprano…Y prefería la discusión sin mi hermanito cerca… No quería que me viese… peleando con alguien.

Para Alfred yo tenía que seguir siendo…sólo Matthew.

3.

[Arthur]

A la hora de llegar a New York City, mis guardias me llevaron enseguida a la casa de América. De seguro el canadiense tenía a mi americano a su lado para evitarse una discusión.

La ira hacia Matthew me estaba carcomiendo por dentro…

Llegamos al poco rato. Uno de mis guardias insistía en acompañarme, pero terminé por ordenarle volver al hotel junto con los otros hasta que yo llamara. Obedeció a regañadientes, por lo que vi, y se alejó en el coche a toda velocidad.

Me quedé de pie frente a la casa de Alfred. Estaba más grande…pero no tenía el mismo color alegre que antes…

Quizá se debía a su falta de memoria… Era una de mis posibilidades.

Empujé la reja principal y cedió al segundo. Estaba abierta. Una reja abierta significaba una de dos. O no había nadie vivo para cerrarla…O me estaban esperando.

Y me inclinaba a la segunda opción.

Entré y toqué la puerta principal tres veces. No escuché nada por varios minutos. Estaba a punto de tocar otra vez, cuando abrieron. Un rostro que sonreía suave me miró con sus ojos violáceos, y un pequeño mechon ondulado cayendo pesadamente.

Canadá.

-Bonjour, England –saludó amablemente.

-Hello, Canadá…

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos. Él creo que con preocupación, y yo con ira y unas ganas casi incontenibles de arrancarle las respuestas a golpes… Me sentía un maldito pirata otra vez… Entré en casa de Alfred callado, seguido por Matt.

Me llevó a la sala sin hablar. Ése lugar lo conocía bastante… La mayoría de las fiestas que organizaba Alfred eran en su casa… Y siempre los borrachos terminábamos en su sala.

Si, dije terminábamos. ¿Dudan acaso de que logre emborracharme? Bah.

-Puedes s-sentarte…

-Thank you… -me senté en un sofá frente al menor, con el rostro nulo. Vi a Canadá tragar nerviosamente, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Se que me odias, Arthur.

-No tienes idea de la razón que tienes…

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me insitaba a golpearle hasta que quedase inconsciente… Pero no. No podía dejarme llevar por la ira ahora.

Menos que nunca ahora. Suspiré, bajando la vista para evitar mirar al canadiense que, sin decir nada, me rogaba matarle a golpes.

-¿Alfred?

-Está en s-su cuarto…

-Ya veo…

Alcé mi vista, esta vez, con una máscara de seriedad que sólo ponía en situaciones extremas. Vi temblar al otro, pero a su vez puso una máscara de neutralidad que, debo admitir, me dejó algo shockeado.

Pero no lo demostré.

-Why?

-Era necesario… -se limitó a responder –En ese momento… Hubiese tenido un gran problema… si te decía algo.

-He's mine, bitch.

Matthew me miró y esta vez distinguí una emoción que no había visto antes en su rostro.

La ira.

-Puede ser, pero… No por eso dejaré que me hables así.

-Matthew… sabes que conmigo recordará mucho más que contigo… -traté de razonar por la paz, pero…

Vi al canadiense reír con ironía.

Otra sorpresa más. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Acaso suplantaba a Matt?

-Si, claro. El hombre que no supo darle una respuesta a mi hermano a tiempo podrá hacerle recordar.

Sentí como algo en mi pecho se quebraba. Era un alivio que solo yo pudiese oír como mi corazón se despedazaba en mil trozos, cayendo como basura en mi pecho.

Nunca lo podría asumir… Pero él tenía razón. Era mi culpa… Mi condenada culpa.

Matthew no se detuvo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo estuvo Alfred la noche en que le despechaste?

-No… yo no le…

-Oh, claro que si –me detuvo. Le miré como embobado. Ese no era Canadá –Miraba el maldito anillo toda la noche. Y tú, hablando con tu adorada reina…

-¡Te prohíbo hablar así de ella!

-Ahí tienes –murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con rabia. Me sentí… muy pequeño –Ese es tu lugar. Hazme el favor de irte, por favor.

-Me niego.

Me puse de pie y saqué el pañuelo con cloroformo sin que Matthew lo viera, claro. El secuestro debía ser perfecto desde el comienzo hasta el final.

-América es mío. Siempre fue mío… Y siempre lo será.

-Se independizó de ti, Arthur.

Otro golpe.

-Lo hizo… Pero ya no más. Tú no vas a quitarme lo que mas amo.

Le di un puñetazo en el estómago con fuerza. Sentí como dejaba escapar el aire en un quejido, mientras alzaba un puño con la intención de defenderse.

"Muy tarde" pensé, regocijándome, cuando rodeé su cuello con un brazo y cubrí su boca y su nariz con el pañuelo.

Le sentí forcejear unos minutos, tratando de gritar, pero fue inútil. Matthew Williams, Canadá, estaba en mis brazos, desmayado, oficialmente fuera de combate.

"Paso 3: Complete"

Cargué su cuerpo inconsciente hasta el baño y cerré la puerta por fuera, con magia. Fue realmente sencillo.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, donde varias puertas estaban cerradas. Conociendo a Alfred como le conozco, su cuarto era…

Me quedé de pie frente al dormitorio al final del pasillo, con la puerta abierta. A él nunca le importaría cerrar la puerta si dormía.

Y así fue. Le encontré recostado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Mi pequeña pelea con Matt no había logrado despertarle.

Me acerqué a él y le sacudí con una mano. Se sacudió ligeramente y se giró para mirarme. Vi como abría su boca en forma de O perfecta, sorprendido.

-No eres Mattie…

-No. Yo me llamo Arthur Kirkland… I'm England.

-¿En…gland?

Asentí suavemente. Alfred tenía la misma mirada que un cachorro abandonado. No tenía la mas remota idea de quien era yo.

Tercer golpe a mi destrozado corazón. Pero no importaba. Le extendí una mano.

-Debemos irnos.

-Why?

-Pues… Matthew tiene muchas cosas que hacer, y me pidió que cuidara de ti –mentí magistralmente con una gran sonrisa. Alfred me sonrió suave, mientras tomaba mi mano. Sentí como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo al sólo tacto de su piel. Y, al parecer, él también lo sintió, porque me miró asustado.

-Me electrocuté.

Reí animadamente, mientras nos poníamos de pie. En un bolso guardé todas las cosas de Alfred que podía (y más, gracias a la magia, claro) ante los ojos desorbitados del menor.

Le tomé de una mano y bajé las escaleras rápido, sintiendo unos leves murmullos por parte de Alfred.

Y, otra vez, la misma corriente eléctrica.

Corrí sin parar hasta la reja de la casa de Alfred, con él pisándome los talones. Marqué un número con agilidad. A los tres toques, contestaron.

-¿Voy por usted?

-Yes, please.

Cortó al segundo.

Fue una llamada bastante breve. Me giré a mirar a Alfred. Estaba jadeando, agotado, con sus manos en ambas rodillas y los lentes en una de estas.

Le puse una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien? No, no lo estoy –masculló apenas y me miró –No entiendo porqué corriste, pero yo no he salido de casa en años. Sólo salí a esa torpe reunión. Y tu vas, llegas y me haces correr. ¿Quieres que me ría?

-Lo siento, señor delicado –murmuré riendo levemente. Esa actitud era típica de Alfred –No te preocupes, ya llega transporte.

Al segundo una limusina se estacionó frente a la entrada. Subí las cosas de Alfred con urgencia, temiendo que el canadiense despertase de pronto y subí al auto.

Miré al americano con una suave sonrisa.

-Si subes, te daré muchas burguers –sus ojos se iluminaron al segundo. Y entró rápidamente. Cerró la puerta tras él y el auto arrancó.

Dejamos atrás la casa de Alfred, a Matthew, y a todos aquellos que buscaban apartarle de mi. Nunca más… Nunca más se alejaría de mi lado.

"Él es mío."

4.

[Alfred]

_Weeks later…_

El rubio se había pasado horas mirando por la ventana.

La verdad, no entendía porqué aborrecía tanto las hamburguesas. Yo podría comerme una montaña de ellas y seguiría pidiendo más, de seguro.

Me quité los molestos anteojos y los dejé sobre una mesa. Ya veía borroso con ellos. Arthur captó al vuelo mi gesto.

Es que llevábamos unas semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo ya, y creo que comenzaba a conocerme con mayor facilidad.

Aunque a mí me pasaba igual con él.

-¿Por qué te quitaste los lentes?

-Mfe mfodefdan –en mi lenguaje, eso quería decir "me molestan". Arthur puso rostro de pánico. No le entendí para nada. Se me acercó y puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

Por alguna razón, ese gesto me hacía sentir vergüenza… Me hacía poner colorado al segundo, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porqué me pasaba eso.

Era molesto. ¿Acaso me gustaba él? No, que tontería. Digo… ¿se puede?

La curiosidad me atacó.

-¿Ves bien con ellos? –negué rápidamente, a ver si así la sensación de sonrojo se iba – ¿Y sin ellos?

-Pdfefefto –en mi lengua, "perfecto".

Arthur se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

Sabía que hacia eso cuando algo le inquietaba, pero como no entendía que le pasaba, me limité a tragar mi hamburguesa de una vez. Le sonreí feliz.

-Estaba rica~

-Bloody git –puso su mano sobre su rostro y me sonrió dulcemente. Otra vez la sensación de que estoy rojo apareció –Deberías comer otras cosas…

-¿Cómo tu scones? –sonreí feliz –Esa comida también me gusta~

Vi como mi sensación de sonrojo cobraba vida en el rostro del inglés y reí mas animado, parándome de la mesa. Arthur me siguió cual sombra.

Siempre hacía lo mismo… Parecía temeroso de que escapara. Aunque, ¿Por qué querría?

-¿Dónde vas?

-Quiero pasear –murmuré con una sonrisita vaga –No conozco toda la casa de England.

-Da igual, Alfred –insistió como todas las veces en que le pedía salir –En serio… Quedémonos aquí…

Arqueé una ceja algo molesto.

Odiaba estar encerrado. No estaba en prisión, ni secuestrado, ¿verdad? Asi que… Tenía que distraer a Inglaterra por algunos minutos para lograr huir.

-Okay… Uh… Vamos a mi cuarto.

-Fine… -dijo sonriendo y comenzó a subir, pero se detuvo al ver que no le seguía – ¿Vienes?

-Yeah is just…-sonreí infantil- Quiero ir al baño.

Arthur se puso colorado como un tomate cuando dije aquello. Siempre le pasaba, y no entendía porqué, pero asintió y subió las escaleras a zancadas.

"_Perfecto… ¿Cómo salgo?"_

Encontré la salida trasera a unos pasos y sonreí tontamente. Corrí callado hacia allí y salí, tratando de cerrar la puerta con silencio.

Me sentí tentado de gritar. Ya era hora de conocer Londres.

Caminé sin rumbo un largo rato. Sin los anteojos veía perfectamente todo, incluso con más color y más nítido.

Londres era una ciudad preciosa. ¿Por qué Arthur no me llevaba a pasear?

Vi a muchas personas que me sonrieron amablemente. Les correspondí feliz de ver a otros al fin. Me sentía como un pez en casa de England, y no era cómodo. No me gustaba estar entre cuatro paredes. Necesitaba algo de ciudad.

Por alguna razón me gustaba la ciudad, y muchísimo.

Pasé frente a una enorme rueda. Y es que era ENORME.

Un aguijonazo a mi cabeza me obligó a masajear mis sienes con ambas manos. Vi una extraña imagen. Yo estaba de pie, frenta a alguien que me sonreía y se me acercaba y me besaba y…

Yo era feliz…

Choqué con alguien y salí de mi sueño.

Una chica me miraba algo preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Uh… -señalé la rueda- ¿Cómo se llama esto?

La castaña rió con una voz soprano muy linda. Me limité a sonreír leve.

-Pues el London Eye.

-London… Eye… -esas palabras hacían una especie de click en mi mente, pero a los segundos se desvanecían. Sacudí mi cabeza y le sonreí en agradecimiento, alejándome del lugar. No quería otro dolor de cabeza.

Cuando me alejé de ése lugar bello, entré en unas calles por demás oscuras, pero aún había gente alegre allí. Estaba repleto de cafés, pero todos bebían té. Nunca entendí eso. Digo, Mattie me había hablado que a los ingleses les gustaba el té, pero esto era ridículo.

No vi una Coca-Cola en toda la cuadra. Seguí caminando alegremente, saludando a cuanto pasaba, sintiendo como una canción pop ambientaba el momento…

Si, eso fue raro.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba vagando por unas calles bastante oscuras. Ya no se veía mucha gente de todas las edades, sólo adolescentes de 17 años o unos dos más. La verdad… Mi cuerpo aparentaba esa edad, pero según me explicó mi hermano, yo tenía mas de 200 años.

Eso SI que mata a cualquier posible cita.

Vi a un grupo de chicos entrar en un local con un letrero de neón enorme que dictaba "SPICE". Por alguna razón, el nombre del lugar me dio ganas de entrar. Sentí que una mano golpeaba mi espalda y vi a un tipo moreno sonreírme.

-Eh, chico. ¿Vas a entrar?

-Uh…Yo…digo…

-¡Vamos, que hoy es gratis! Además, nadie niega la entrada a divertirse.

Sonreí. Diversión, eso quería y buscaba.

Entré con el moreno y el otro grupo de chicos a algo que parecía un pub. Una canción bastante buena sonaba de fondo, y sentí unas manos tomar las mías. Frente a mí vi a dos chicas que reían locamente.

De seguro habían bebido mucho…

Otro recuerdo fugaz. Alguien borracho diciendo que me amaba.

Se fue al segundo.

-¿Bailas, niño lindo? –dijo la pelirroja.

-Sure…

- ¡Oh, pero si eres americano! –exclamó la morena con una risita – Dicen que allá se mueven bien… -sentí como rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, y la otra mi cintura por la espalda. Tragué nervioso, sin entender mucho, y comencé a moverme por incercia…

…notando a los minutos que bailaba realmente bien para ser alguien sin memoria.

Dentro de poco comencé a disfrutar de la fiesta realmente. Ellas bailaban excelente, la música era buenísima, y yo me sentía en las nubes de la diversión.

5.

[Arthur]

-Está tardando mucho… -murmuré, tamborileando con los dedos la mesita de noche de Alfred. Llevaba mas de media hora sin subir, y eso me estaba poniendo paranoico.

Seguí cambiando de canal con el control, mirando la TV sin verla, realmente.

"_¿Qué demonios está haciendo? Ni que se hubiese perdido en el baño…"_ pensé lógicamente y sonreí. Claro, era estúpido pensar eso. Alfred estaba completamente a salvo en estas cuatro paredes.

De pronto, me vino un mal presentimiento.

No, la verdad no era un mal presentimiento. Era mi hada que jalaba de uno de mis mechones de cabello con fuerza. Le había pedido expresamente que vigilase de América mientras le tuviese en casa (cautivo) para evitarnos cualquier problema.

Y esa acción me decía algo malo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Él… él se… -no necesitó decir más.

Bajé las escaleras saltando y pateé la puerta del baño con fuerza, para encontrarme con un lugar vacío.

¡Mierda!

-¡Alfred! –grité con furia al techo que, sabía, no tenía la culpa. Aryssa tembló de miedo al verme, y traté de no asustarle mas de lo necesario. Tomé al hada en mis manos con cuidado –Aryssa… Llévame con él…Ahora.

Ella asintió al segundo y abrió un portal frente a nosotros. Al dejarle a cargo de Alfred, automáticamente tenía claro donde se encontraba él. Era algo realmente útil.

Entré al portal con ella, sintiendo que se cerraba tras nosotros.

-¿Dónde está?

-No quieres saberlo, Arthur…

Aunque no necesité saber mucho más. Quedamos de pie frente a un gran letrero de neón con la palabra "SPICE" brillando con fuerza.

Tragué, cerrando mis manos en puños con ira.

-¡¿UN PUB?

-Podría estar en un lugar peor… -trató de calmar Aryssa. Asentí en silencio y entré en el lugar al momento que mi hada se desvanecía en el aire.

Comencé a buscar al idiota por todas partes, pero había mucha gente. Unas chicas me impedían el paso cada tanto, buscando pareja para bailar (o algo más quizá) pero me aparte rápidamente. De pronto capté un circulo de personas que encerraba algo en el centro.

Y ya podía imaginarme el "algo" allí dentro…

Empujando, logré quedar en la primera fila del círculo, donde todos aplaudían a Alfred que bailaba sensualmente con una pelirroja.

La canción logré reconocerla al vuelo. Flow, de Florida. No es que fuese fan, pero las modas suelen atacar a una nación peor que una bomba.

Escuchaba los aplausos a mi lado, y la verdad… No podía negar que Alfred bailaba excelente. Le vi bajar hasta el piso con un movimiento delicado, acuclillándose, para luego ponerse de pie de un salto y tomar la cintura de la chica con suavidad.

Era como un ángel danzante…

-¡England!

Me quedé abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez, cuando Alfred me reconoció entre los que aplaudían. La chica se hizo a un lado y me empujó contra el americano.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, me vi envuelto en los brazos del menor que me sonreía con ternura. Temblé ligeramente, muy rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Buscándote, bloody git!

-Ahaha –rió animado y me tomó por la cintura para comenzar a bailar conmigo. Me mordí el labio inferior- Let's dance?

-Ah… Alfred… Yo… -tragué saliva y asentí en silencio.

Alfred comenzó a moverse conmigo al ritmo de Florida, con movimientos suaves, pero sensuales al mismo tiempo. Me sentí tentado de llevármelo en ése mismo instante y…

Pero me contuve.

Alfred parecía el mismo de hace unos años, alegre, feliz, bailando aquella canción con tanta sensualidad que me hacía querer gritarle cuanto lo amaba y deseaba en ese instante. Me limité a tratar de no temblar cuando rozaba sus manos con mis caderas y me movía de lado a lado, bajando juntos para luego ponernos de pie y él tomaba mi cintura.

Me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Sentí como bajaba en un movimiento lento hasta mi cintura, y se ponía de pie de un salto, sin dejar de sonreír. Le sonreí bobamente, mientras me movía contra él de igual forma. Le estaba tomando ritmo. Me gustaba… Sentirle cerca, sin reservas, oyendo como nos aplaudían, gritando varias cosas.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas cómplices cada rato que podíamos, mientras el deslizaba sus manos libremente por mi cintura, y yo comenzaba a bajar al piso lentamente, siendo seguido por Alfred con un movimiento igual.

Cuando la música se detuvo, Alfred y yo respirábamos agitadamente, riéndonos el uno al otro. Sentí que la masa de gente vociferaba una palabra, pero no logré captarla, porque en ése mismo momento, Alfred me besó en los labios con ternura infinita.

* * *

_[[Okeeeey~ Espero que este cap les guste! Juro por Dios que estuve a punto de morir escribiéndolo D: Necesitaba inspiración y la obtuve de donde menos lo pensé._

_¡Una fiesta! Y yo no soy de las que van a fiestas…Pero anyways! Creo que la parte del baile quedó muy sexy. Ya se pueden imaginar a estos dos en un pub bailando. Además que la canción quedaba awesome para eso! Con ese sexy Low low low~_

_Asdsdsad lo siento! Es que me enamoré de esa parte XD es muy asfasafsda –dies-_

_Alfred: -facepalm- Torpe… _

_Juliet: ah si! Lo que Hacen estos dos, en la noche, que da risa es…-corre y busca en el ropero-_

_Arthur/Alfred: STOP IT!_

_Juliet: -saca unos trajes. __Uno de gato y otro de cachorro- Algunos tienen muuuchos fetiches ^^_

_Arthur: O/O –dies-_

_Alfred: O/oU –dies-_

_Juliet: -se pone las orejas de gato- Nyaa~ Zoofilicos! XD_

_Espero no se traumen! Todos tenemos fetiches raros, en especial estos 2 XDDD_

_Trataré de subir el cap 6 antes de irme de viaje, I swear! Pero no lo creo posible D:_

_Dejen review please! Lloraré de emoción por saber si amaron el baile como yo :'D! _

_See ya son!_

_Kisses, Juliet]]_


	7. Terciopelo Carmesí

**Terciopelo Carmesí**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Axis Powers Hetalia.

_[Oka…-sob- Me voy de viaje el 29 asi que les dejaré éste cap en recompensa… Sinceramente, estos últimos días me ha bajado una especie de pena, y no se porque… Bueno, si se. Mi papá está lejos (no, no están separados gracias al cielo) y él con mi mamá han tenido bastantes problemas estas últimas semanas, todo por culpa del maldito dinero…_

_Sigh… Creo que este cap me saldrá laaargo..Y les ruego desde ya me perdonen si lloran, lo juro que a veces estas cosas influencian más que mi amor por que Alfred y Arthur tengan su happy ending (que lo tendrán! Viva USAxUK!) pero ya me entienden._

_Los agradecimientos de siempre tienen nueva protagonista xDDD! _

_Paddy:__ Mi caperucita roja! I love ya! Aunque se que no lees esto, igualmente eres un soporte para mí, dear. Y ahora que me voy te extrañaré demasiado! No es justo! 10 días! Volveré en 10 días por ti my love! (?)_

_Prongs: __Main Freund! Te extrañaré mucho estos 10 días que me voy de Chile a…otra parte lejana de Chile D: Es que no podré comunicarme con nadie y sdadsdasd u.u Te amodoro en serio! Y si me odias mucho por este cap, te pasaré el siguiente con tal de que no me mates, pero esto es superior a mi…_

_Mariel: __JEFAZA! Tenía que ponerte en dedicatoria, porque me has ayudado muchísimo estos días :'D Además que me emociona que te guste el fic TOT Sólo espero que no llores mucho con el cap, please, que me viene la culpa a montones D:_

_Rol on Facebook: __-sigh- si, también saco ideas de allí ^^U, a tooodos los que tienen rol with me, y leen este fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Espero no decepcionarles con la historia, really ^^_

_Primero que todo: Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a tres personas que amo._

_Una de ellas… Mis padres. Los cuento como una persona, porque son mi mayor soporte en esta vida.. Los adoro con toda mi alma._

_Second: María, o Prongs, anyways. Se que tú eres la Drama Queen aquí, pero necesitaba expresarme de alguna forma. Gracias por hacerme reír con todo de verdad._

_And third…Tú, estúpido. Que si pudiese decirte que te amo todo sería muchísimo mas fácil. Pero el amor nunca lo es, though…_

_Ok, mucho drama. Pequeña comedia ahora :)_

_Alfred: ¿Juliet?_

_Juliet: ¡Vete!_

_Arthur: llevas más de una hora pegada en eso…-tic-_

_Alfred: Es preocupante…_

_Juliet: FUCKING I WANNA BE THE GB!_

_Alfred: eh… Culpa a Kiku…_

_Kiku: ¿Yo? Que hice?_

_Juliet: -lo zarandea- CREAR UN MALDITO JUEGO IMPOSIBLE! __Kolkolkol~_

_Kiku: A-Alfred-san….-tiembla-_

_Alfred: -le lanza una Coke- SHUT UP MOM I'M ON MSN!(?)_

_Arthur: -facepalm-_

_Juliet: pium pium pium! LO MATE! MORI! CONCHETUMAREEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! __POR QUÉ! POR QUÉ!_

_Arthur/Kiku: -retroceden por el miedo con los ojos blancos (?)_

_-cofcof- Que conste… si estaba jugando I wanna be the GB, pero NO he ganado a ese jefe, asi que no he matado nada aún D: porque muero cada 3 segundos! D:! Asi que… LOL_

_Canciones que inspiraron este cap:_

_-The Moonlight Waltz (Ashita no Nadja)_

_-Bloodstream (Stateless)_

_-Remembering Sunday (All Time Low)_

_Ok, ahora les dejo el cap seis (aunque queda como 7 aqui por el Prólogo, damn ¬¬) Espero que les guste :D!_

_

* * *

_

1.

[Matthew]

-¿Alguna noticia?

-N-no…-murmuré sin mirar a Obama a los ojos. Enarcó una ceja y negó.

-¿Es por su bien?

-S-si…-asentí sin mirarle. Él sabía todo, pero no quería hacerme un escándalo. Barack Obama también quería mucho a mi hermano. Por lo que no tuve grandes problemas para expresar que Alfred no estaba ya conmigo.

El jefe de Alfred me sonrió cordialmente, mientras apoyaba una mano en mi hombro con ternura casi paternal. Le miré aun asustado, preocupado por las consecuencias.

Inclinó la cabeza dulcemente.

-Si es por su bien, no hay problema… Creo que ambos sabemos donde está.

-_Oui_. Está con Arthur –sonreí un poco. Aún tenía la culpa por lo de Arthur en mi corazón. El presidente de América asintió sonriendo alegremente.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendrían que estar juntos… -me guiñó un ojo. Le sonreí mas calmado- Arthur es el único que puede ayudar realmente a Alfred…No es que tú no hayas sido de ayuda, pero con Inglaterra…

-Lo s-se…-sonreí leve y le miré- Alfred y Arthur s-se aman…Y si hay algo que puede…devolverle las memorias a Alfred…es su amor por Arthur.

-Así es…

La verdad es que yo también tenía claro que Alfred tendría que marcharse con Inglaterra algún día. Inconscientemente sabía que ése día sería cuando Arthur vino a casa y lo "secuestró". Me sentía impotente por no poder ayudar… Quizá por eso herí aún mas a Arthur. Algo que no debí hacer, pero que él luego entendería… Yo ya no soy el mismo Canadá. Nunca volveré a serlo, aunque no me arrepiento, si pude ayudar a mi hermano, todo está bien.

Me senté en el sofá luego de que Obama se fue a casa, y me quedé allí el resto del día. No estaba mal, sólo que se extrañaba el bullicio de Alfred por todos lados. Me alegraba verle por casa, corriendo, sonriéndome, preguntándome cosas… Me sentí como su hermano mayor…

Y ahora estaba solo…

-Hey…

Me giré redondo hacia esa vocecita que ahora reconocía tan bien. Mi osito caminó hacia donde estaba y me abrazó. Si tan sólo recordase su nombre… Sé que comenzaba con "kuma" algo…¿pero qué era ese algo?

Le cargué en brazos con una sonrisa suave, mientras le veía inclinar la cabeza confundido… Ya sabía que venía ahora.

-¿Estás bien?

Eso no era…

-Uh…S-si…Lo estoy…-le miré enternecido sonriendo mas alegre- Sólo le extraño…

-No se fue por siempre…-recostó su cabecita en mi pecho-

-Sé que no es por siempre…

-Por cierto…-me miró. Le sonreí más-

-¿Si?

-¿Quién eres?

Cerré mis ojos riendo leve. Esa pregunta si me la esperaba.

-S-soy Canadá…

Kuma asintió y volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

En ése momento, extrañamente…Me sentí en casa otra vez.

* * *

2.

[Arthur]

Volvía a sentirle. Estabamos en el pasillo de entrada de mi casa, pero no me importó. Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis caderas libremente, sacándome los mas profundos suspiros que tenía ocultos.

Habíamos regresado del pub hace pocos minutos. Sabía que Alfred no me había recordado, por sus caricias errantes, pero suaves. Parecía como si fuese la primera vez que me tocaba… Que tocaba a alguien, quizá. Sentí que mi espalda golpeaba la pared en ése instante, sacándome un jadeo ronco, mientras él me aprisionaba con ambos brazos a los lados, besando mi cuello pasionalmente. Su pecho estaba pegado a mi. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, tanto como el mío…Su respiración agitada…sus jadeos en mi piel… A pesar de estar ambos cubiertos por ropas, me sentí mas desnudo que nunca con el sólo hecho de mirarle a los ojos.

Sus labios temblaban…Estaba confundido…Lo sabía. Deslicé una mano por esos labios que me hacían olvidar hasta mi nombre al sentirlos sobre mí y sonreí un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sorry…-murmuró y se alejó un poco- Yo…No entiendo… Es que…-vi como se sonrojaba bastante al mirarme- Creo que me gustas…

-Está bien, Alfred…-le sonreí, tomando su rostro en mis manos con cuidado. Sabía que esto sería más difícil, porque tendría que enamorarle otra vez… Pero poco me importaba si con ello lograba recuperar algo de sus memorias.

-¿Si? –preguntó preocupado. Asentí una vez, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Y es que, con memoria o sin ella, el que me besara de esa forma me dejó sin aliento- Es…algo extraño…

Shock. Quizá sin memorias le parecía extraño. Era obvio, pero yo…

Le vi negar varias veces.

-Siento… que ya viví esto…-tomé su rostro, obligándole a mirarme fijo.

-¿Si? ¿Recuerdas algo? –dije en un susurro, insistente…Le vi negar…y bajé mis manos.

-Son cosas sin sentido, really…-volví a mirarle, con un leve brillo de esperanza –Son como…trazos de un pasado que no logro recordar…

-¿Te digo una cosa?

Me miró expectante y yo le sonreí, deslizando mi mano por su mejilla con ternura. Debía decírselo, o no podría…Nunca podría… Pero le recuperaría. Iba a recuperar a mi Alfred.

-Tú y yo nos conocemos hace mucho…-le vi abrir los labios sorprendido y luego sonrió –Si… hace muchísimo…

-Ya me parecía…-rió alegremente, negando con la cabeza- Mi cabeza… no te recuerda…Pero mi corazón me dice que no estas mintiendo.

-Claro que no miento, baka –solté y luego me arrepentí –Lo siento…costumbre.

-¡Ahahaha! –comenzó a reír alegremente, abrazándose el estómago. Le miré con dicha. Me encantaba verle feliz - ¿Te hago enfadar?

-El 99,9% del tiempo –me encogí de hombros y luego sonreí- el 0,1% no. Pero el 200% me haces ser feliz.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura por quinta vez esa noche y solté un suspiro leve, cerrando los ojos cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi lóbulo derecho.

-¿200% dices? –murmuró antes de morderlo con ternura. Me mordí el labio para evitar algo- Tenemos que subir esa cifra…

Yo quería… quería sentirle otra vez tan cerca…tocándome, besándome, lo que fuera, pero… Mi sentido común…él no me recordaba… Sería completamente idiota de mi parte acceder.

Le aparté un poco, sintiendo hervir mis mejillas.

-No… -me miró confundido- Alfred….tú no me recuerdas…Yo…

-Puede que…no tenga mis antiguos recuerdos, pero…-su mano tocó mi mejilla tan suave como si yo fuese una especie de cristal –Puedo crear nuevos…

-Alfred…

-No recuerdo nada de mi pasado –sentenció. Le miré sobrecogido por la forma en que me hablaba ahora –No recuerdo mi infancia… si herí a alguien… Si maté a alguien… Si amé a alguien… Nada… Pero cuando te veo… Es como si todo eso no importase, porque mi corazón me dice que te amo.

-Al…

-I love you… -murmuró sonriendo leve- Llevo viviendo contigo casi un mes, pero desde que te vi en esa reunión algo en ti… me hacía pensar… Te fuiste tan rápido ese día que pensé haberlo imaginado, pero no es así…

Me amaba. Esas palabras sinceras… Eran exactamente las mismas que me decía antes de ése maldito atentado… Antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda… Antes que eso, Alfred me decía exactamente las mismas frases.

"_Es como si todo eso, tus hermanos y familia, no importase, porque mi corazón dice que te amo"_

-Al…-tomé su rostro en mis manos, sintiéndome otra vez expuesto ante esos ojos azul cielo que me hacían sonrojar tan fácil- I love you…

-¿Si? –me sonrió leve, con un toque de tristeza- ¿Amas a este Alfred sin memorias?

-Con o sin memorias…-murmuré sobre sus labios, poniéndome de puntitas para besarle cortamente- Eres mi Alfred…El mismo Alfred que siempre he amado.

* * *

3.

[Alfred]

Era todo un torbellino de cosas.

No tenía memoria alguna, pero sentía que debía…Tenía que estar con él. Fue como ser atraído por una fuerza tan (o mas) fuerte que la gravedad. Arthur era mi centro, y yo giraba en torno a él. Aquél baile en el pub, ambos compartiendo movimientos, caricias de vez en cuando, sonrisas, miradas… Me hizo pensar bastante. Ya me había preguntado si me gustaba el inglés, pero no creí que fuese a tal punto.

De pronto la gente del pub comenzó a gritar "Kiss, Kiss!" insistentemente. Quise obedecer, primero, por la gente que gritaba la palabra. Y segundo (y creo que la verdadera razón), porque me provocaba curiosidad saber que sabor tenían los labios de Arthur.

Le besé… Y no me arrepentí.

_Wake up… Look me in the eyes again…_

-Alfred…

Le mire otra vez. Estaba recostado debajo de mi cuerpo. Le sonreí algo infantil, una costumbre que no se me quitaba. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí. Aún no habíamos hecho nada… De hecho, yo no sabía como hacerlo. Tenía claros los conceptos, y posiblemente en mi pasado lo había hecho, pero no lo recordaba.

Me sentí como un adolescente otra vez.

-Tell me…

-¿Estás seguro? –una breve imagen vino a mi cabeza. Era la misma escena…Sólo que alguien lloraba. Ése alguien comenzó a tomar mas matices, más colores. Y era Arthur. Abri mis ojos sorprendido. Era el primer recuerdo nítido que tenía de alguien. Era ese mismo rostro, pálido, suave, teñido de rojo carmesí como la sangre, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando yo…

-Terciopelo.

Arthur me miró más que confundido. Incluso yo estaba algo aturdido. ¿Por qué habría dicho esa palabra? Terciopelo… ¿Qué quise decir con eso? Comencé a reír bajo cuando entendí porqué vino a mi cabeza, junto con el recuerdo nítido que guardé en mi cabeza.

-¿Terciopelo?

-Tú eres como el terciopelo…-murmuré y le vi enrojecerse más. Deslicé mi mano por su mejilla con suavidad, sintiendo el calor bajo la suave y fina piel –Pero carmesí.

-What?

-Acabo de recordar una cosa…Que me corrobora que si, te amo a ti –abrió los ojos sorprendido, y la boca se abria y cerraba cada dos por tres. Puse un dedo en sus labios, cerrando la expresión de sorpresa- Quizá lo imaginé…Pero era igual a ahora… Tú estabas igual de rojo…

-God… -vi como le temblaban las manos nerviosamente y reí calmado.

_I need to feel your hand upon my face…_

Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, deleitándome con el calor de ellas. Eso es lo que era Arthur. Era cálido como el sol…suave como el terciopelo…dócil como el cristal. Mucho mas valioso que lo que fuese mas caro en el mundo.

Era Arthur.

-Me gusta…-murmuré sonriente- Tu suavidad…tu calor… Que seas mi propio terciopelo carmesí. Nobody is like you, England…

-Oh, Al…-cerró los ojos sonriéndome leve –I love you….

-Y yo a ti… -murmuré, mientras besaba sus labios con ternura. Deslicé mis manos por su pecho, sintiendo como dejaba escapar un suspiro en mi boca. Aquello me hizo seguir adelante. Claro, quizá no llegaríamos a "eso", pero el sólo tocarle me hacía ser inmensamente feliz.

Sentí como aferraba sus manos a mi nuca, ahogando un gemido cuando una de mis manos tocó su muslo. Era suave…delicado, como todo en Arthur. Deslicé mis dedos por su piel, sintiendo que cada toque me electrizaba de una forma que me encantaba.

Sentí sus manos tocar mi pecho. No se como, pero ambos habíamos terminado en ropa interior, y yo no planeaba exceder mi confianza. Era nuevo en esto del amor y las demostraciones físicas. Pero me di cuenta que con solo tocar la piel desnuda de Arthur, él experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que yo…

¿Acaso ya habíamos estado así antes? Todo era tan confuso… Me hubiese gustado arrancarme las memorias a golpes. Sabía donde tocar, donde rozar, donde Arthur temblaba más y aferraba su agarre a mi nuca… Pero no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía.

Sentí como Arthur abría sus rodillas, mirándome con el rostro encendido, sin dejar de besarme. Por alguna razón, le sentí jadear cada tanto en busca de aire. No quería separarme de él ahora, pero era necesario…

Me alejé unos centímetros.

-¿A-Algo…va mal? –jadeó él, buscando mi boca otra vez, impaciente. Reí leve, negando con la cabeza.

-Necesitas respirar…

-N-no…-aferró sus manos a mi cabello otra vez, atrayéndome hacia él- No necesito…el maldito aire…

-Si que lo necesitas, dear…- volví a pasar mi mano casi rozando su entrepierna y le escuché gemir, a pesar de que trató de ocultarlo tapando su boca con una mano. Quité la mano dulcemente, besando sus labios temblorosos, y me recosté junto a él.

Me abrazó, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, jadeando en busca de aire.

Quise reír. Si con unas simples caricias se ponía así, ¿cómo llegaríamos a…?

Obligué a mi mente a callarse. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero esa sería sin duda una de las últimas…

No me sentía preparado para… Y viendo a Arthur tan frágil…God…

Sentí que me besaba la mejilla y le miré. Sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero al menos respiraba con normalidad.

-Quizá debamos dormir, Iggy…

Me miró fijo como asustado…Pero no de mala manera. Le miré preocupado.

-¿Algo va mal?

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Uh… Iggy…-murmuré y caí en la cuenta- Lo siento… me vino a la cabeza…Creí que sonaba bien…-unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas a la vez que me sonreía. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros- Arthur…Perdona, no quise…

-No, is just…-negó varias veces y besó mis labios con ternura- Me gusta. Dime Iggy…

Le sonreí leve, acercándome a sus suaves labios otra vez.

-Iggy…-murmuré.

-Iggy…-coincidió.

Y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso hermoso que ni se cuanto duró, sólo se que cuando desperté, tenía en mis brazos a Arthur, durmiendo con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro.

* * *

4.

[-]

-Ya no hay más tropas, señor…

El hombre siguió jugando con su pequeña navaja, para luego enterrarla en la mesa y mirar fijo a su superior. Aún tenía tallada la sed de sangre en su rostro.

-Esto aún no termina… No sin que yo haga mi gran final.

-Pero señor…

-¡Escúchame, pedazo de imbécil! ¡América habrá salido ileso de todo y podrá haber "ganado" la maldita guerra, pero yo cantaré victoria al final!

El hombre retrocedió cinco pasos al ver tan molesto a su "subordinado", aunque en realidad, él siempre había sido su jefe.

El otro suspiró pesadamente, sacando la navaja de la mesa para seguir jugando con ella.

-Su punto débil… Sé que tiene un punto débil…-mira el mapa del mundo sonriente y entierra con ganas el puñal en Inglaterra. El brillo de sadismo en sus ojos era evidente- Y ese punto débil será su perdición… -comenzó a aplaudir infantil, dando saltos- ¡Que bien, que bien!

Su superior le llamó con fuerza.

-Irak… Detén esto… Ya estamos mas en paz… Barack Obama ha retirado las ultimas tropas…

-No hables cuando soy tan feliz –le cayó con un movimiento de la mano- Al fin podré hacer añicos al maldito bastardo…Voy a disfrutarlo.

* * *

_[Okaaaa! Finite Incantatem! (what?)_

_Dejé el final mejor con la cosa bitch para no arruinar el cap, y es que afadsfadsfa tenía que hacerlo tierni! Amo a estos dos! Son la pareja mas AWESOME del universo! _

_Trataré de ser mas bitchy la próxima vez después del viaje, promise!_

_Aunque… no quieran matarme! Maten a Irak! El es el malo! –lo apunta-_

_Uf! Es taaaaarde, y ando en el pc! Ejejeje soy awesome!_

_Please dejen review lindo para leerlo antes de irme a mi Isla Forever Alone,please! D:!_

_A quienes quieran adelanto…Pidanlo en face o msn e.e TODO ANTES DEL 29!_

_Oka…Me virom! Nos vemos! See yaa! Kisses_

_Juliet._

_P.S: Un review de regalo pleaaaaase! TOT]_


	8. El plan Perfecto

**El plan perfecto**

_[Sii…SIII se que dije que no subiría hasta después de volver de mi viaje, pero asadsfadsfad! Es que tengo tengo TENGO que hacer que vean lo que pasará ahora!_

_Si, si se, soy superbitchy por haber puesto al PUTO de Irak en el cap anterior, pero es que EL es malo y ahora si viene lo bueno y sexy :D_

_Alfred: BUENO y SEXY? –mirada sugerente a Iggy-_

_Arthur: O_o…Al?_

_Alfred: -lo rapta-_

_Juliet: -ignora todo eso (?)_

_Okay…Chicos, cuando hable como Irak hablaré en tercera persona porque (y NO odio decirlo) ese pj me cae mal, realmente mal, y no puedo ponerme en sus zapatos para pensar y hablar como él y yadayadayada._

_Ya me entienden._

_GREETINGS TO!:_

_Paddy&Prongs: LAS AMO SABEN? Sasdfadsafs hay que darle con el book! Lo digo por TI! PRONGS! VAMOS QUE SE PUEDE!_

_Mariel: Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Lloré como idiota con tu Mpreg! Ahora llora tú! e.e! No mentira! No llores! Te quiero!_

_Rol: asdafsa en especial a los roles con Itzél y Alice :D, de verdad que me ayudan a tener ideootas para esto y ser mas macabra de lo que soy!_

_La idea de Salva: Mariel! :D_

_Musica que inspira: _

_-Final Fantasy-Final Battle Theme._

_-Etiolé-Ashita no Nadja_

_Yaaaaa! Les dejo el cap antes de que mueeera de sueño y se me olvide! LOS AMO! _

_ENJOY!]_

_

* * *

_

1.

[Irak]

El niño de cabello oscuro y ojos claros miraba de lado a lado, tomando la mano del hombre alto con sombrero. Odiaba vestirse de esa manera, tan igual a aquél que tanto odiaba, pero era lo de menos… Eso era por el bien de la misión. Debían pasar desapercibidos. Todos sabían que Irak era quien deseaba dañar a América…Pero si aparecía con cuerpo de niño…nadie le reconocería.

Era perfecto.

-Es un plan bastante…rebuscado, señor –murmuró el alto, esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiase a verde para peatones. El niño se estaba impacientando.

-Calla Nazim –murmuró el niño haciendo un ademán con la mano- No quiero oír cosas así antes de hablar con él.

-¿Está seguro de que nos ayudará?

El niño sonrió de una forma tan sádica que no parecía infantil para nada. Nazim lo miró y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Irak podría tener el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años, pero así se veía mucho mas amenazante que de adulto.

-Es Cuba…-sonrió alegre caminando al ver la luz verde- Claro que nos ayudará.

La entrada a Cuba fue realmente fácil para ellos. Nazim tenía muy buenos contactos en todos los países, pero en ése era en el que más le daban entrada. Irak le siguió en silencio, ajustando los pequeños baches de su plan. Si Cuba aceptaba (y obviamente aceptaría con tal de destruir a América) sólo le faltaba convencer a dos países más… Y llamar a ése alguien especial del otro lado…Pero eso sería mas tarde.

Primero debía asestar el primer golpe sobre Inglaterra y dejarle débil. Luego retorcer el puñal del dolor para deleitarse.

Y luego terminaría el juego.

Nazim entró en una casa bastante grande,escasamente decorada. Y es que en Cuba las cosas no necesitaban mucha decoración, porque las cosas no debían mejores para unos mas que otros. Nazim examinó cada rincón del hogar del cubano, tratando de ver trampas o algún peligro para su protegido. Su temible protegido.

-Eh bueno, chico. Yo que pensaba que no venías.

Fidel apareció a lo lejos agitando su mano alegremente. Nazim la sacudió un par de veces y luego volvió a ponerse junto al niño. El cubano miró al pequeño con una sonrisa, mordiendo su habano.

-Eh que trajiste un niño.

-No soy un niño, mi estimado Cuba.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, fumando su habano primero como embobado y luego sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Irak le miró a su vez, con una sonrisa queda.

Él siempre supo que el cubano entendería. Nazim los miró evitando decir algún comentario.

-Lo siento, chico, pero es que vienes con cuerpo de niño –le sonríe y extiende su mano al pequeño- Buenas, Irak.

El árabe tomó la mano del moreno sonriendo leve. No quería apresurar las cosas… Fidel señaló un sofá para ambos árabes, quienes entraron susurrando algo en su idioma y luego se sentaron.

-Y bueno. ¿Qué necesitan?

-¿No crees que quisiéramos verte nada más, Fidel? –murmuró Nazim sonriente. El cubano fumó un poco más de su habano y lanzó el humo a un lado riendo.

-Nadie visita así nada más, chico. Nadie.

El niño miraba sus manos distraído y luego miró al cubano con una sonrisa demasiado tétrica. Tanto que Nazim y Fidel se revolvieron en sus asientos.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que sé como derrotar a América?

Fidel apagó su habano en la mesa.

-Te escucho, chico.

El niño rió feliz de la vida, como si estuviese siendo testigo de una broma muy chistosa, o algún chiste bastante ocurrente. Nazim le miró de reojo, tratando de hacer caso omiso del puñal que llevaba el niño en su bolsillo por si las cosas "iban mal".

-Bien…-descansó su barbilla en ambas manos, balanceando sus pies, ya que el sofá los dejaba por sobre el piso. Miró a Nazim una vez y luego a Fidel –Supongo que sabrás de mi ataque a sus Torres hace años, la guerra, y todo lo demás, a cesado.

-Claro… -suspiró y encendió otro habano –Digo, chico, tenía todas mis esperanzas en ti…-se cayó al ver como el niño sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno más alto miró a su protegido de lado, como esperando que de la nada sacara su puñal y acabase con la nación destrozada, pero…

-Eso fue un entrenamiento…-sonrió bastante y miró al cubano. Los ojos de Fidel notaron cierta aura extraña en el moreno con cuerpo de niño- Verás…América es, lejos, el más fuerte…Había que hacer algo…para encontrar su punto débil…

Nazim puso una mano en el hombro del "niño" sin apartar los ojos del cubano. Irak sonrió y asintió.

-Los pormenores puedo decírtelos sólo si aceptas unirte a mi.

-¿Unirme? –preguntó Fidel sin entender mucho- ¿Eh, chico, pero que planeas?

-Algo grande…-aplaudió dos veces feliz- Atacar a América en su punto débil y ver como gime y llora del dolor…Hacerle sentir MI dolor…

Fidel lo pensó. Lo pensó largamente, sin quitarle los ojos a ese niño pequeño que parecía tan amenazante. Él sabía perfectamente de qué era capaz Irak con tal de buscar venganza. Eso lo sabía todo mundo… Pero una cosa era vengarse de América…Y otra muy diferente, dañar a muchos inocentes. Y por la sonrisa del niño, muchos inocentes morirían.

-¿Y bien, chico? ¿Cuál es su debilidad?

-No estamos hablando del "cual", Fidel…-le miró sonriente- Sino del "quién"

Nazim apretó un poco el agarre de su mano, advirtiendo al niño que estaba revelando demasiado. No podía decir quien era ese "quien". Fidel se sacó el habano de la boca y lo aplastó contra la mesa otra vez.

-¿Destruirá al bastardo de América?

Irak, quien miraba fijo un jarro crema de la esquina opuesta a su sofá asintió, sonriendo con aire de victoria.

-Tanto que, posiblemente deje de ser nación –dijo.

Fidel sintió una alegría demasiado grande para describirla. Pensar en Alfred, el heroico Alfred, desmoronándose, cayendo como persona y como nación, le daba una extraña sensación de regocijo.

Estrechó la mano del niño sin preguntar.

-Tienes mi apoyo, chico.

Irak sonrió leve, ocultando una carcajada maniática que amenazaba con salir muy pronto.

…

-¿Dónde debemos ir ahora, Nazim?

El moreno alto miró al niño, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta.

El niño jugaba con su pastel, impaciente. Odiaba estar mucho tiempo sin su turbante. Se sentía extrañamente parecido a los americanos que tanto odiaba.

Nazim le miró fijo.

-Decidiste empezar por Latinoamérica…Bien…Queda Venezuela, a quien le dijimos todo anteriormente y aceptó, claro –el niño enarcó una ceja al mas alto que sonreía- Hey…Me adelanto a veces.

-Nazim…-rió leve. Primer gesto de alegría que, claro estaba, se debía a que su telaraña se tejía lenta y perfectamente.

-Quedan Chile, Argentina, a Uruguay, Bolivia y Colombia ya avisé, y se han negado…-Irak hizo un gesto con la boca no muy agradable. Nazim prosiguió-Perú se ha unido. Brasil dijo que si la cosa iba a mayores…

-Que irá a mayores…-sonrió alegre el niño.

El moreno alto asintió dos veces.

-Exacto… prestará ayuda a América…

-Dime que hay de México…-murmuró el pequeño, con las manos en sus labios- Ella sería una gran aliada…

-Irak, ríndete con eso de tenerla en nuestras filas…Llevamos tan solo dos naciones, y…

-No, Nazim…-le detuvo con una mano- Aún nos falta él…

La sonrisa del niño aumentó notablemente. Se puso de pie, dejando el dinero de la cuenta y comenzó a caminar, con su asistente detrás.

Llegaron a casa de Argentina en poco tiempo. Llevaban prácticamente dos días viajando de un lado a otro, pero no importaba. Tan sólo debían cumplir con juntar aliados, y luego…

Irak tocó a la puerta de Argentina y sonrió alegremente, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies.

El rubio abre al rato y les mira extrañado. Primero a Nazim, asustado de lo alto que era, y luego al niño con sonrisa de suficiencia que se balanceaba.

-Eh, bueno. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

-Claro…-le mira Irak sonriente. Martín baja la vista al niño- Quisiera hablarte de algo, Argentina…

-¡Ché, vos sos…! –no logra terminar la frase cuando se dio cuenta y les hizo pasar- Eh…entren mejor…

Los árabes entraron, dando por entendido que la respuesta del rubio sería un si. Debían cambiar de táctica, y mencionarle que a quien atacarían sería…

-¿El bastardo ese de Inglaterra? –dijo sorprendido –Oh, bueno…¿Qué querés hacerle?

-Eso lo diré luego –susurró el niño con una sonrisa –Sólo puedo asegurarte que vas a recuperar tus preciadas Malvinas…

Martín abrió la boca varias veces.

Sus Malvinas…Cruelmente bautizadas como "Falkland" por el maldito inglés. Lo odiaba… La pequeña Malvina había sido "abducida" por ese cejotas que deseaba destrozar hace tanto.

Pero el hecho de dañar a alguien no le llamaba mucho… Además que ahora tenía a alguien de quien preocuparse.

Un esposo, y un hijo…

-Mi pequeña y linda Malvina…-susurró el argentino. Irak dio la batalla por ganada, pero vio al rubio titubear –Tengo… que hablar con el Manu…

-¿Manuel? –murmuró el árabe mas pequeño y luego chasqueó los dedos- Chile…

El argentino asintió y luego sintió unos pasos bajar por las escaleras. Se puso de pie al tiempo que un moreno con un bebé en brazos entraba sonriente, dándole de beber su leche en la pequeña botella.

El niño blanco de cabello café alzó la vista y miró al rubio feliz. Estiró su manita libre a él. Martín se acercó a su esposo y le besó dulcemente en los labios, para luego mirar al bebé.

-Eh…¿Cómo estás, mi campeón Salva?

-Salvador, imbécil…-le sonrió el chileno dejando al bebé en brazos del rubio. Luego miró a las visitas extrañado- Eh, Tincho… ¿Quiénes son?

Martín sintió un escalofrío… Sabía que Manuel no se controlaría si sabía que era Irak. Se acercó al moreno, rodeándole su cintura con un brazo…

…pero Manuel entendió. Esos ojos brillantes con odio intenso…Los conocía. Se separó del agarre del rubio y le dio un puñetazo al árabe en su nariz.

Nazim se puso a la defensiva al segundo, sin pensarlo sacó su revolver, pero Irak alzó una mano y bajó el arma.

-¡Ándate de acá, hijo de puta! –gritó exaltado. Odiaba con su alma al árabe que a sangre fría había asesinado a tantos inocentes. Por no hablar de su amistado con América -¡A la mierda! ¡Ándate, no te quiero en mi casa!

-Si te corrigo bien, estamos en casa de Martín…-el niño sintió como el moreno le elevaba del suelo, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa.

-Escúchame, weon…No voy a soportar tu puta presencia aquí…Asi que…Tú decides…O te vas solito, o te hecho a patadas.

-¿Eso es un no a mi querida revolución? –sonrió Irak irónico.

-Metete tu revolución por la raja.

Lo lanzó al suelo de un empujón y tomó al pequeño Salvador en sus brazos, mirando al rubio con ira.

-Estamos bien acá. No necesitas una guerra de mierda sin sentido.

-Manu… mi Malvina…-susurró.

-¡Por la cresta! ¡Piensa en nuestro hijo! –gritó el moreno al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Tienes una familia ahora!

Martín cayó en la cuenta… Manuel tenía razón.

Sería muy idiota de su parte entrar en una guerra cuando…

Sintió que una manita pequeña le golpeaba un brazo en forma de puño. Martín miró al pequeño Salvador que practicamete le reprendía con la mirada y el pequeño puño.

"No dañes a mi mamá" decían sus gestos.

-No, mi campeón…Sos un monstruo, ¿eh?-el rubio le cargó en brazos. A sus espaldas, Nazim ayudaba a Irak a ponerse de pie, mientras tachaba varias veces el nombre de "Chile" de su lista- Papá no dañará a mami…

Manuel comenzó a llorar, mientras sentía el abrazo protector del rubio argentino que miraba a sus visitas con seriedad.

-Irak…Mi respuesta es no.

El árabe se encogió de hombros y negó dos veces.

-Una pena por la pobre Malvina…-Martín sintió que algo se quebraba en su pecho, pero lo ignoró, abrazando mas aún al chileno que sollozaba. Nazim abrió la puerta y el niño salió primero sonriendo a la pareja- Nos vemos en la revolución…

Al cerrar la puerta lo único que Martín sentía era miedo… Miró a su esposo que mordía su labio inferior tratando de no llorar, y al pequeño Salvador que miraba a ambos preocupado.

Irak no mentía…Ése niño nunca mentía.

…

La siguiente, y quizá más difícil, era ella.

Irak lo sabía. Nazim lo sabía. Todos sabían que México no cedería tan fácil… Pero el niño tendría métodos de unirle a él.

Si…Muchos métodos.

Nazim consiguió una cita con México, demandando que era extrema urgencia hablar con ella. El jefe actual cedió ante la petición luego de varias charlas internas en el país. Irak esperaba pacientemente en un saloncito apartado, ahora con la apariencia de un adolescente normal de dieciséis años. Al rato Nazim volvió con una suave sonrisa y se sentó junto a él, dejando la puerta abierta. Al rato la figura de una mujer bien formada, morena y de cabello negro ondeando se hizo presente. Llevaba un vestido delicado de tela verde. Sonrió a las visitas un poco y se sentó frente a ellos en silencio. La sonrisa fue mera cortesía de la mexicana. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era ese joven sonriente junto a Nazim.

Irak…

-Querida Itzél…Tanto tiempo sin verte. Que gusto… –susurró el joven Irak con una reluciente sonrisa. Aún estaba con la ropa sin turbante, lo cual le traía de muy mal humor, pero lo ocultaba muy bien. La morena sonrió a medias.

-No puedo decir lo mismo –inclinó la cabeza- Si vengo, la neta, es por mera cortesía.

Los árabes sabían que ella no mentía. Sabían que, si Mexico podía evitarse problemas, lo hacía. Y ella no podía desobedecer a su educación.

Un punto para Antonio.

-¿Qué necesitas, Irak? No tengo mucho…

-Ayúdame a destruir a América.

La morena se quedó boquiabierta. Dejó la cortesía de lado y puso ambas manos en la mesa, mirando fijo al adolescente que no paraba de sonreír.

-¡¿Qué?

-No sigas siendo su marioneta… -Itzél no habló. Aquello le dolía…Lo sabía- Él siempre te ha usado…No eres mas que soporte económico…

-Cállate…

"_Eres mía…" _

-Alfred no te ve como Itzél…Te ve como México…una mina de oro…

-No es…así…

Nazim se puso frente al árabe, tratando de evitar algo parecido a la golpiza de Chile. México miraba a la mesa como ida. Estaba perdida en sus memorias.

-Son sus habitantes quienes te impiden el paso libre a su país…

-Basta….

Irak podía saborear lo herida que estaba la morena.

-Su gente te trata como escoria…

-No…

-¿Por qué él habría de ser diferente?

Esa frase resonó en su cabeza.

En parte, el árabe tenía razón. ¿Por qué Alfred iba a quererle? No era más que una latina que aportaba a la economía de buena forma… ¿Qué mas daría si ella salía dañada? Todo sea por el bien de Estados Unidos de América…

"México siempre estará junto a Estados Unidos"

La frase de su jefe le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. No…eso no era verdad. Esas eran las palabras de Irak en su mente. Alfred si le quería, se lo demostraba incontables veces. Le ayudaba con la delincuencia…Eran amigos de infancia.

"_-¡Vamos, tortuga!_

_-New Spain, wait! –corrió tras la niña tratando de alcanzarle- ¡No juguemos mas a correr! ¡Juguemos a otra cosa!_

_-¡No!, ¡Yo gano! ¡TORTUGA!"_

Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Ese era Alfred. No el ser monstruoso que describía Irak. Esa no era la verdad. La verdad era que México no ayudaría a Irak nunca en su vida inmortal. Menos para herir a ése torpe americano que tanto le alegraba los días.

Se puso de pie frente al joven Irak, apartando a Nazim que ya sacaba un revolver de su bolsillo.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo, y la marca de la mano de Itzél en la mejilla de Irak se hizo presente.

-México siempre estará junto a Estados Unidos.

-Cometes un error.

-No…-sonrió feliz- Sé que no lo hago…Vete, antes de que no sea amable…Vete, wey…No quiero verte.

Nazim no esperó a que su protegido intentase razonar y lo sacó del lugar al vuelo.

-¡Nazim! ¡Sueltame! –el asistente le ignoró- ¡Pedazo de…!

-Acabo de recibir nuestra respuesta…

El árabe mas pequeño le miró boquiabierto. Esa respuesta que tanto esperaba. Nazim le llevó al auto y partieron al poco tiempo, alejándose de México de vuelta a su hogar.

-¿Y que nos dice? –preguntó Irak, impaciente. Nazim sonrió.

-Si.

…

Se sentó en su sofá preferido, esperando a su grandioso visitante. Era su carta maestra, después de todo.

Nazim había salido a recibirle. Esuchó un golpe sordo. La puerta, de seguro. Sonrió bastante al ver esos ojos violetas que tanto le hacían sonreír. Una mente casi igual a la suya…

-Bienvenido, Iván.

-Irak…Gusto de verte, da. –sonrió felizmente, mirando todo como un niño- ¿Quién mas estará?

-Venezuela y Cuba…Pero contigo es mas que suficiente –le sonrió el joven alegre.

El ruso seguía mirando a todos lados.

-Pero la ayuda no está demás, da.

-No, claro que no…

Los ojos violetas de Iván se fijaron en los oscuros y brillantes de Irak por unos minutos.

-¡Esto será sin duda muy divertido! Spasiba~

-Lo será, querido Rusia…-aplaudió alegre el joven- Claro que lo será…

* * *

2.

[Alfred]

-¡Apresúrate Iggy! –le tomaba de una mano mirando por todas las tiendas- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Bloody…Hell…-jadeaba él. Le sonreí alegre. Es que teníamos que llegar a la tienda, o no podría darle su regalo de segundo mes juntos- América…no baka…

-¡Igual me amas! –le vi sonreírme feliz.

-Mas que a mi vida…

Le cargué en brazos de sorpresa. Me gustaba jugar con Iggy en la calle, pero él se ponía muy rojo y comenzaba a gritar y golpear…

-¡N-NO! ¡B-BAJAME! ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA!

-Pero my dear…así llegaremos mas rapido.

Arthur infló las mejillas. Se veía tan lindo…Le robé un beso y me miró sonrojado. Me gusta mucho cuando se sonroja. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde nuestro primer beso, y mis memorias con él volvían cada vez mas nítidas, pero aún no encajaban. Igualmente, me sentía muy bien con England a mi lado. Lo amo por sobre todas las cosas. ¡Soy su hero!

-¿Y para qué quieres ir a esa tienda?

-¡Es que tengo que buscar algo! –seguí corriendo mientras arrollaba a gente desconocida que gritaba cosas en inglés muy muy enojados, y no quise parar a decir "Sorry".

Corrí varias calles, sintiendo los murmullos de Arthur en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas a ratos, hasta que llegué. James me esperaba en la puerta riendo notoriamente. El pelirrojo nos sonrió cuando dejé a Iggy en el suelo (bu, no me gusta separarme de él).

-Hello, mr. Jones.

-Hey, James! –salude feliz también. Arthur inclinó su cabeza una vez como buen inglés que era.

-Tenga. –dejó la cajita en mi mano y sonreí como loco. Arthur me miraba raro, y cuando abracé a James se apresuró a tomarme una mano. ¡Era gracioso ver como se ponía celoso!

-Thanks, James! –le grité y cargué a Iggy con mi brazo libre para comenzar a correr otra vez- See ya!

Vi a James despedirnos con un gesto de la mano cuando salí corriendo. Arthur comenzó a golpearme el brazo.

-¡Baka! ¡Bájame que me mareo!

-Ohhh…Pero así no tiene gracia…

-¡Alfred!

Me detuve cuando llegamos al London Eye y le sonreí. Arthur jadeaba en el piso, tratando de no sentir mareo, de seguro.

Era tan delicado, mi suave terciopelo… Le tomé una mano.

-Iggy…

-Cállate. Estoy bien, baka…

-No era eso.

Arthur me miró.

-¡¿No te preocupaba?

-Yes, but…No quería decir…

-¡Baka! –me golpeó el pecho tres veces- ¡Baka, baka baka!

Tomé su barbilla con una mano obligándole a mirarme y sonreí feliz. Arthur se sonrojó al segundo y vi sus labios temblar.

-Tengo un regalo…

-¿Regalo? –murmuró y asentí varias veces.

-Sip… Por nuestro segundo mes, cariño.

Listo. Su cara parecía tomate.

¡Que lindo que es!

-Quería…darte algo…-saqué la cajita tras de mi y sonreí. Era como vivir un deja vú, pero no creo en esas cosas. Abrí la cajita y mostré el pequeño reloj pulsera. Arthur lo miró comoe embobado y luego me miró fijo.

-Al…

-No puedo darte un anillo aún, but…-le sonreí mientras ponía el reloj pulsera en su mano. Arthur estaba llorando mientras me sonreía. Casi siempre le pasaba –Es para ti… Te voy a regalar cosas cada vez que pueda…

-Alfred…-miró el reloj y besó mis labios cortamente- Es hermoso…

-Y aún no voy por el anillo…

Me miró.

-W-what?

-Es broma –sonreí –pero cuando te de el anillo…Quiero que digas que si… -le rodee la cintura con las manos –Quiero que aceptes…

-Lo haré –sonrió y me besó- Siempre lo haré…

-Además, ya somos novios.

Le sentí reír calmado en el abrazo.

-How?

-Ese reloj…es porque eres MI novio y de nadie más.

-Torpe…

-¿Pero me amas?

Le miré y me perdí en sus ojos bastante, besándole con dulzura. Me correspondió con tanta ternura que pude sentir la respuesta en sus labios.

"Si"

* * *

_[! –dies- Me duele el trasero! Y no es chiste! D:! iba a ser malita y dejarles con la incertidumbre hasta el 7 de Febrero, pero me tenté! Sadsfasdfa! Es que yadayada tenía que poner todo esto! Asi querrán mas e.e!_

_Además, que escuchando Final Fantasy, quien no se inspira(?)_

_Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el cap e.e! En serio, dejen review lindo precioso hermoso por esta mujer malvada!_

_Oh! Por cierto, haré un dibujo de Salvador Y si alguien lo quiere ver, DEJEN REVIEW! TOT!_

_Los amo! See ya en Febrero!_

_Juliet]_


	9. Goodbye My Lover

**Goodbye My Lover**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la serie de Axis Powers Hetalia.

_[[ Ladies and Gentleman….I'm BACK!_

_Gracias a TODOS ESOS REVIEWS HERMOSOS antes de mi viaje ^^! Me hicieron muy feliz! Lo juro!_

_Por eso les ruego…_

_NO-ME-ODIEN!_

_El título ya deja claro un poco de lo que pas,though… Pero como fan del USxUK, terminará todo bien :D De hecho, ya tengo el final escrito T^T Y es hermoso!_

_Pero…primero el Drama…_

_El titulo: gracias James Blunt, tus canciones siempre me inspiran. Todas ellas._

_Ideas para este capítulo: Mariel-sama, Mariiz, Alice (aunque no te des cuenta editor XD 1313) y claro, quien mas, my dear Prongs._

_Animos para seguir con esto: Los reviews, claramente THANKS!...Los animos (y cofcofamenazasdeFrUkcofcof) de Mariel :D, muchas gracias Jefaza!_

_El llanto de Marriz :'D Somos tan gays que lloramos por esta cosa XD!_

_Las exigencias (y cofcofamenazasdegolpescofcof) de Pronggy :D_

_And…That ^^ Al final del cap, espero poner algo que les de risa, de verdad. Este me saldrá lagro, por algo mi Disclaimer es tan peque ._. _

_Oki…TODO este cap…por como será, debe ser escrito en tercera persona. Si lo hago en primera persona, las cosas no serán tan claras, por la mezcla de feelings and that…_

_Okay…Let's start then…-truena los dedos- To write!_

_Songs for this:_

_-Goodbye my Lover (James Blunt) - Obviamente ¬¬_

_-The Unforgiven III (Metallica)_

_-Stay with me (Danity Kane)_

_Hope you to Enjoy it! _

_Ah si! Aquí sale un adelanto de cómo terminará todo esto ^^! Al comienzo Ojalá sean happys :D]]_

_P.S: Algunos de los personajes de este capítulo son creación propia (Salvador y Malvina). Thanks to all of you ^^_

_

* * *

_

_2015_

-BLOODY GIT!

Arthur continuaba gritando muchísimas cosas, varias dirigidas a Alfred, otras muchas al "orgullo" de Francia, y algunas que otras a su hermano Escocia. La verdad, es que el estado del inglés era demasiado cambiante cuando estaba de esa forma.

Cosa hormonal, se podría decir.

-Iggy…

-I HATE YOU! – chilló. Era la décima vez que le decía al americano que lo odiaba. Alfred dejó la hamburguesa de carne con queso sobre las piernas del rubio, que la tomó con ira y la devoró en segundos.

-Calma, sweetie…The baby…

-¡QUE NO ES POR ESO! –gritó otra vez- Es que... me vienen los malditos antojos…Y como esta porquería!

Alfred retrocedió varios pasos, herido en su orgullo.

-¡Mis hamburguesas son un manjar de Dios! ¡Limpia tus pecados, Iggy! –gritó alzando una hamburguesa como si una luz divina le iluminase.

-¡HEREJIA!

-¡ENGLAND!

-¡Te enviaría a la hoguera por decir eso! ¡SACRILEGIO!

-¡YA NO ES EDAD MEDIA!

Así había pasado los últimos seis meses anteriores, desde que ambos supieron que serían padres de una pequeña niña.

* * *

_Diciembre 2012_

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Malditos hijos de la chingada! ¡ES URGENTE!

Itzél insistió en vano cruzar la reja que le separaba de USA. Ella lo sabía, no podría entrar a menos que hiciera todo el maldito papeleo. Pero ahora no era posible. El bastardo árabe le había enviado el ultimátum a ella.

Aún recordaba el mensaje del papel elegante unas horas antes.

_21. Diciembre. 2012_

_Todo cae. Te veré pronto. Irak._

"Me prometiste ser fuerte…"

-I'm sorry –dijo uno de los policías –But, you're ilegal on here.

-¡Entiendan! ¡Quedan dos días! ¡DOS! ¡Debo advertirle a…!

-I'm sorry.

"Me prometiste que serías el héroe…"

-¿Itzél?

La morena se volteó. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. Claro que la conocía… Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, con desesperación, viendo como un moreno se le acercaba, del otro lado de la reja.

-Texas…

-Itzie…-el chico le sonrió levemente, saludándole con una mano. La mexicana sintió que por un momento todo estaba bien. Aquél a quien perdió contra Alfred estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole como hace años, en el bosque, cuando jugaban con Antonio…

-Hermanito…

-What the hell? –murmuró el moreno- Qué haces aquí? Digo… No harías esto si no fuese algo urgente. Tú eras quien respetaba las reglas –le guiñó un ojo.

La morena rió leve. Su hermano siempre le repetía lo mismo a ella. "Tú la buena, yo el malo"

Él rió con ella…Hasta que vio como su hermana comenzaba a llorar. Miró a los guardias.

-Open the door.

-She's ilegal on here, sir…

-Believe me –sonrió a su hermana y luego al guardia. El hombre le miró desconfiado- She's legal… Is my guest.

-As you wish, sir…

El guardia abrió la reja. Habían varios mexicanos esperando pasar el límite, pero la única que entró fue Itzél. Texas le estrechó en un abrazo fuerte, escuchando el llanto y los sollozos de la morena. Tenía una leve sospecha de qué podría ser.

-Ven…

La chica siguió a su hermano en silencio, mientras caminaban por las calles en silencio. Últimamente Estados Unidos había estado demasiado tranquilo, sin problemas. Era un clima bastante acogedor.

Y claro, el escenario perfecto para el plan de cierto árabe.

Texas entró en su casa callado, seguido por su hermana. Era un lugar realmente grande y cuidado, algo sorprendente por parte de alguien como el travieso Texas que recordaba la mexicana.

Se sentó en un sofá, junto a él, mirando una mesa de vidrio en el centro de la sala.

-So… Dime.

-Todo esto…-comenzó ella y le miró por primera vez luego del encuentro –Este relajo…La tranquilidad…Es mentira.

-Claro que no lo es, Itzie –sonrió el moreno revolviendo el cabello de su hermana- Estos últimos dos años USA ha estado realmente en calma, sin crimen y nada de eso. Es lo mejor que ha pasado desde…

-Si, lo se…Es que… Digo que es mentira… porque acabará en dos días.

Él le miró desconcertado. Esa era una aseveración muy seria. Demasiado, para alguien como su hermana.

La morena continuaba llorando en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Texas sabía lo mucho que su hermana quería al revoltoso de su jefe, pero aquello era demasiado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por esto.

Itzél le extendió el papel elegante, (arrugado por ella) sin mirarle. Texas lo tomó y leyó el mensaje, comenzando a temblar de la rabia. Él también tenía muy claro de lo que era capaz ese niñato.

Al no tener el cuello de Irak cerca de él, se limitó a insultar. Normalmente insultaba en inglés, ya que se había acostumbrado a ese idioma, pero…

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA CHINGADA! –lanzó el papel a buena parte, ante la mirada atónita de su hermana, que estaba tan aturdida como él de oírle hablar en su idioma nativo- ¡Que se cree ese pendejo!

-Hermano…

-Itzie –le miró fijo- dime…Dime quien mas sabe esto…

-Pues… los latinos que nos negamos. –contestó calmada, ocultando su ira. Ella era peor cuando se molestaba- Osea… Todos, menos Venezuela y Cuba.

-What? Que planean hacer?

-Dañar a Alfred…

El sólo decir esa frase afectó inmensamente a la morena que estalló en llanto. Su hermano le abrazó con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas de la chica.

-Tranquila… No vamos a dejar que le dañen…No dejaremos que dañen a nadie…

-¿Cómo vamos impedirlo? –murmuró entre sollozos- S-Sólo somos latinos… N-No tenemos tanto recurso para la guerra o lo que sea, contra Irak, Cuba, Venezuela y Rusia…

-RUSSIA? –gritó el otro. La chica asintió.

-Él me entregó eso… Ese pendejo…Siempre sonriente…

Las manos de Texas temblaban furiosamente. Se puso de pie y tomó una chaqueta tirada en un sofá. La morena le quedó mirando sin entender.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a buscar a alguien…Él si querrá ayudarnos. –le tomó una mano a la morena- Vamos.

Salieron de la casa rápidamente y pusieron en marcha el monovolumen de Texas, barriendo con todas las calles desiertas y calmadas. Itzél miró a su hermano aun confundida.

-¿Con quién vamos? –el otro seguía manejando, pero contestó:

-Cánada.

* * *

-Eh!, andá! Dejá de correr así, che…-Martín corría de un lado al otro, persiguiendo a su hijo.

El joven Salvador había crecido bastante esos dos años. Tenía la apariencia de un muchacho de dieciséis años bastante guapo: Cabello café con un pequeño rizo que se elevaba contra la gravedad, al igual que Manuel. Sus ojos de un color verde marino brillante, como los de Martín. La piel pálida como la del argentino, con un pequeño lunar cerca del ojo derecho; el mismo que tenía Manuel.

-¡Papá! ¡Por la cresta! ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Voy a estudiar en Inglaterra!

-Martín…-llamó el chileno riendo levemente al ver como su marido corría tras el menor como loco, guardando cosas en su maleta- Deja al cabro tranquilo, oh…

-¡Pero si se nos va el pibe!

Salvador bufó, moviendo su mechón marrón y le sonrió a su padre alegremente. Ése viaje lo había esperado desde su "gran estirón". No, eso era mentira…Lo había esperado desde antes, cuando una visita llamó su atención demasiado para su propio bien…

-Oye, si vuelvo en unos meses. Ni que me estuviera escapando de vos –se lanzó a reír, coreado por su madre. Salvador corrió a abrazar con fuerza a Manuel, que aún reía con él. Martín bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su esposo.

-Andá, que yo no me río…

-¡Calmado, viejo! –Salvador se sentó entre los dos y les abrazó por el cuello. Manuel y Martín se sorprendieron y miraron a su hijo, quien sonreía soñador- Yo…-el menor bajó la vista sin dejar de sonreír leve- Los quiero mucho…a los dos…

-Salva…-murmuró Manuel con una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla. El rubio observó a su hijo, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho. Algo muy parecido al miedo…Una simple corazonada…

-Por eso esto no es un "chao" –les sonrió a ambos, que aún le miraban atónitos, sintiendo la extraña punzada de una mala corazonada en sus corazones- Es un "hasta pronto"…Juro que les llamaré tan pronto como llegue allá.

-Promételo –pidió el chileno, sintiendo desesperación. Era extraño en él.

-Jurálo –pidió el argentino, a su vez, buscando una forma de que su hijo no se fuera, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. El crecimiento del menor se aceleró ya que tanto Argentina como Chile habían crecido bastante económica, política y socialmente. Era obvio que la unión de ambas naciones (Salvador, República de Chile y Argentina) fuese afectado por los cambios.

Sólo que ellos no se lo esperaban…

Salva miró primero a su madre. Él era quien más ocultaba lo que sentía, ya que, dicho chileno, "llorar es de maricones", él lo seguía al pie de la letra. Pero ahora veía como se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos.

Luego miró a su padre, que si bien era quien mas mostraba sus sentimientos, los ocultaba perfecto en ése momento, observando al chileno largamente.

-Les juro que prometo volver –los padres enarcaron una ceja y rieron junto a su hijo, quien había ingeniado la respuesta perfecta- Si después de todo, yo soy el mas grosso.

-¿Grosso? –Manuel miró a su hijo y luego bufó- Tú te hechas flores igual que el idiota de tu papá, oye.

-Ahahaha, bah –bufó el menor, poniéndose de pie y tomando su maleta. Manuel llamó a un taxi para que les llevase al aeropuerto Arturo Merino Benítez de Santiago. Martín miró a su hijo, sintiendo el pesado vacío de su pecho, sin entenderlo. Se acercó al menor y puso una mano en el hombro de éste.

Salvador le miró y sonrió de medio lado, mientras revisaba las cosas de su bolso deportivo. El rubio respiró un poco y le miró.

-Salva… decíme… ¿Cómo decidiste esto?

-Eh? –obviamente el joven no entendió la pregunta- ¿Cómo?

-Digo… aún sos un pibe…Chiquito, de cuerpo grande…-sonrió leve-¿ Por qué querés irte con Arturo?

"_Por favor…Inglaterra…No otra vez…"_

-Papá…-el chico había entendido los pensamientos del rubio y negó- No, papá. No quiero ser inglés…-las mejillas del menor tomaron un color rosáceo- La razón…

-¿Sí? Decíme…

Manuel tomó la mano del rubio, queriendo escuchar la respuesta, al sentir el mismo vacio extraño en su pecho. Salvador bajó la vista, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo..

Prefirió temprano.

-Yo… me enamoré.

El chileno suspiró, mientras que el trasandino se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Su pequeño, su orgullo, su "grosso" hijo…Su pibe…Estaba enamorado. Y él no lo notó.

Salvador sentía que sus mejillas ardían con el solo haber confesado eso. Manuel le abrazó alegremente, mientras que Martín seguía analizando la situación, sin creerlo.

-Che, Manu… Salva está enamorado…-torció sus labios en una sonrisa paternal de orgullo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó ansioso Manuel, sintiendo demasiadas cosas, todas tapando el vacío extraño de su corazón.

-Pues…eh…-miró a su padre- Papá la conoce…

-¿Yo? –el argentino se sorprendió aún más. ¿Alguien que él conocía? -¿Y quién es?

"_Papá…"_

-Pues…

"_No lo busqué… Fue accidental…"_

-Yo…A mi me…

"_Ella…es un ángel…Mi ángel…Y la buscaré…esa muchacha que te arrebataron…"_

-A mi me gusta…

"_Por quien aún veo que sufres…Le amo"_

-Malvina.

* * *

-Creí que querrías descansar, Iván…

-No…-el ruso miraba su vaso de vodka vacío, mientras dejaba caer mas del líquido en éste- Cuando espero cosas como estas, me gusta verlas de principio a fin…Cómo una película.

El joven árabe asintió, sentándose junto al ruso. Faltaba tan sólo un día y pocas horas… Todo tan rápido, tan planeado…Y quedaba tan poco…

-Tú deberías descansar también, da.

-Me niego, gracias…-le sonrió alegremente al platino, quien tenía esa hermosa sonrisa de asesino sádico y cruel cuando sentía una batalla cerca- ¿Fidel?

-En alguna parte con Venezuela…-sonrió maniático Iván, bebiendo de su vodka. Le dio la botella al árabe, que miró el líquido y luego bebió largamente de él.

-Ha pasado todo muy rápido…

-Pues si, da. Qué esperabas? Lenta y hermosa tortura? –Irak asintió al ruso, que rió bastante, agitando el vodka de su vaso- Pues deja eso para cuando tengamos a América como prisionero…

-Totalmente de acuerdo –sonrió el moreno alzando la botella de vodka-¿ Por la caída de Alfred?

-Spasiba~ -Iván chocó su vaso con la botella y ambos bebieron un largo trago, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Si ambos tuviesen sentimientos profundos, se abrían enamorado. Pero lo único que sentían el uno por el otro era una simple atracción enfermiza por el gusto de matar y destruir.

-Ah…lo olvidaba…-murmuró el ruso, alzando la barbilla del árabe con una mano, sonriéndole maniático- Quizá luego quiera probarte… debes tener una sangre exquisita…

-¿Probarme? –sonrió Irak a su sádico compañero- Me leíste la mente, víbora.

-Suelo hacerlo, da. –inclinó la cabeza a un lado, infantil- Veremos como van las cosas luego de esto…

-Saldrá bien…Lo sé…

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

A pesar de ser pocos, contaban con el momento ideal… Eso era mucho más de lo que podrían pedir. Tanto Rusia como Irak sabían que USA e UK estaban en un momento de paz y tranquilidad…Dejando el escenario abierto a catástrofes.

Eso era lo que tenían para usar…Y lo usarían.

* * *

Martín, Manuel y Salvador habían llegado al aeropuerto.

Salva no había dicho palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, mientras que Manuel estuvo prácticamente todo el camino hablándole de que debía hacer y que no en su estadía allí.

Martín iba callado. Algo raro en él. Y es que tenía muchas cosas en mente. Aún no entendía como su hijo se había enamorado de su hermana pequeña. Trataba de buscarle una respuesta lógica, pero ninguna aparecía.

Sólo había una: Amor. Y el amor nunca era lógico. Eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Salvador comenzó a plantearse si había sido buena idea decirles a sus padres que estaba enamorado, y más decirles de quién. Según su "registro de daños", el que peor recibió la noticia fue su padre (no esperaba menos, claro), pero el joven sabía que no era su culpa.

Todo fue un simple accidente…

_-*Septiembre 2011*-_

_Mamá preparó una enorme ramada por las fiestas patrias. Papá pasó las fiestas con nosotros, y mi mami recibió una carta de tío Antonio a modo de saludo. Él nunca habla de esto, pero sé que el haberse independizado de mi abuelo España le afectó muchísimo._

_Pero, como siempre decía: "llorar es de maricones"._

_Toc toc…_

_-Oye, argentino, anda a abrir la puerta! –escuché que mamá le gritaba a papá. Mi papi se rió bastante, ya que estaba cuidando a mamá por su borrachera. ¿Es que tienes que quedar borracho en las fiestas?_

_-Yo voy! –grité a lo que oí un "Vale, peque" de mi padre. En ése momento yo apenas aparentaba unos ocho años. Abrí la puerta…_

_Y le vi…Era una chica preciosa, de unos quince años, con cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes, iguales a los de papá. Me quedé mirándole como embobado. Ella se me acercó y besó mi mejilla._

_-Hola, peque… ¿Quién sos vos?_

_-Me llamo Salvador –sonreí sin importarme quien fuera ella- Me dicen Salva. Soy hijo de mami Manuel y papi Martín._

_Ella sonreía cálidamente…Se parecía al sol en un día de verano…Esa era la comparación perfecta. Se quitó su coleta, dejando el cabello caer por sus hombros._

_-¿Le decís a papi que tu tía quiere verlo?_

_-¿Tía? –pregunté sin entenderle mucho._

_-Si, pibe…-me revolvió el cabello suavemente con una mano- Yo soy tu tía, Malvina…_

_Escuché unos pasos que se detuvieron tras de mí. Cuando me volteé, vi a papá con unas lágrimas en las mejillas. Luego miré a Malvina…Ella derramaba tantas lágrimas como papá, ambos se sonreían mutuamente. Corrió a los brazos de mi padre y le besó las mejillas emocionada, mientras mi papá le revolvía el cabello. Hablaron mucho de tonterías, y luego ella me miró y sonrió._

_Ya está. Eso era. Con esa sonrisa me arrebató el corazón…_

-Oye…Salva…

El moreno se giró a mirar al rubio que le sonreía de lado. Pudo ver que sonreía levemente, y luego le miraba con ternura. El joven quedó descolocado.

-Si ves a Malvinita…Decíle que la quiero mucho.

-L-lo…haré papá…-sonrió levemente, mas calmado.

-Y cuidála…-murmuró el argentino- Queréla mucho…Ella es muy frágil, sabés?

-Si…Lo haré, viejo.

El trasandino asintió, cuando la llamada del avión de Chile a Londres sonó por el altoparlante. Manuel estrechó fuertemente a Salva contra su pecho.

-Cuídate bien, idiota.

-Sii, mamá…-sonrió el menor mirando a su madre. Dejó un beso en la mejilla de éste y luego fue con su padre. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Cuidáte, mi campeón…

-Lo haré…Y haré que Malvina te vea mas seguido…-le guiñó un ojo.

Aquél gesto despertó en el rubio, otra vez, la corazonada punzante. Se apartó de su hijo, tomando la mano de su esposo, mientras la joven nación llevaba su bolso y su maleta hacia el Embarque internacional.

-¿Crees que esté bien? –preguntó Manuel. Martín se guardó el comentario, aunque ambos sabían que pensaba el otro…que sentía el otro. La sensación de frío y vacio en sus pechos.

Pensaron lo mismo:

"No te vayas…"

* * *

-Mira…Insistas lo que insistas…No voy a comer eso…

-¡Pero si es el menú especial!

-¡SIEMPRE CONTIENEN LO MISMO!

-¡Sabes que no es así! –acercó la hamburguesa a la boca del inglés, que la había rehuido por las últimas dos horas- ¡Pruébala!

-¡ALFRED!

Arthur apartó la cara de "la cosa destructiva" que el americano intentaba que comiera. Alfred, quien sabía que en un par de minutos más el inglés perdería la paciencia, siguió con el juego aquél, mientras una de sus manos vagaba por las mejillas del otro, quien reaccionó rápidamente al contacto con un leve sonrojo. Se miraron fijo.

-England…

-Y-yes?

Arthur ya sabía que venía a continuación.

Los últimos meses, el americano había logrado conectar las memorias que poseía, pero sólo eran de momentos felices. Nada más. Aquello le extrañaba demasiado, ya que todos poseían alguna memoria triste.

Él no tenía ninguna.

-¿Te herí alguna vez?

-…- el inglés suspiró. No podía decírselo… No quería ver como el americano se desmoronaba si llegaba a saber que él era el culpable del mayor dolor en su corazón- No, Alfred.

-Siento…que si lo hice…

-Ya basta…-Arthur tomó el rostro de Alfred y le besó dulcemente. Sintió un ligero temblor en los labios del menor- No me has hecho nada…Nada más que amarme y hacer que me sienta feliz.

-Arthur…

Alfred estrechó al inglés contra su pecho, fuertemente, provocando un suspiro en los labios del mayor. El americano no quería que su novio le viese tan asustado. Si, estaba asustado. Temía haber provocado dolor al inglés, y no recordarlo. Se sentía estúpido.

Todas las memorias anteriores…Las de ambos juntos…Todas tenían ahora conexión. Aunque lo que le extrañaba a Alfred eran los recuerdos de su infancia.

Sabía que había sido colonia inglesa…Pero sus recuerdos de aquello eran vagos, y mas vago aún el como llegó a ser nación independiente.

"Independiente…"

-¿Sabes? –Dijo el americano sin soltar a Arthur, quien jugaba con los cabellos dorados del mas alto- Deberíamos salir de paseo…

-Alfred. Salimos cada día –rió animadamente el rubio.

-Por eso. Hay que salir más…Me gusta presumir de mi novio.

-Tonto.

Alfred besó dulcemente la mejilla del inglés que rió bajito.

-Pero soy el tonto que amas, ¿no?

-Si, por desgracia…

-Hey…-le miró aparentando ser severo. Arthur negó sonriendo y besó los labios del menor suavemente.

Ambos sintieron la urgencia de profundizarlo, y lo hicieron. Arthur aferró sus manos a la nuca del americano, sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez, correspondiendo al beso como podía. Alfred abrazó la cintura del mayor con los brazos y le recostó en la cama.

Ya no tenían dudas…Ninguno de los dos. Y lo sabían. Las mejillas del inglés se tiñeron de rojo brillante, por la urgencia de aire, y Alfred se separó unos centímetros para mirarle atentamente.

Arthur se perdió en los ojos azules del menor y deslizó una mano por sus cabellos.

-¿Estás seguro? –susurró el americano. Arthur asintió con una sonrisa, en silencio, comenzando a quitar la camisa del mas alto.

Alfred hizo lo mismo con la del inglés, deshaciéndose de ella rápidamente. Descendió por el pecho del mayor, repartiendo besos suaves en él, mientras oía los suspiros que escapaban de la boca de su amado. Las manos del Arthur se deleitaron tocando la espalda ancha del menor, sintiendo que todo el tiempo que habían estado separados había sido un mínimo segundo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando los labios del americano rozaron sus caderas, muy cerca del pantalón.

Alfred alzó la vista y miró fijo a los orbes esmeraldas del rubio, quien buscaba aire con desesperación.

Sus manos se deshicieron del pantalón del otro rápidamente, y sintió que Arthur tenía la urgencia de hacer lo mismo con los del americano. Le sonrió leve y facilitó la tarea del otro, quedando en iguales condiciones que el rubio: Solo en ropa interior.

Arthur abrazó al americano por el cuello, suspirando cuando sintió que quedaba completamente desnudo. Se apresuró a dejar al americano igual que él, sin protección alguna, mientras oía la risa ahogada de Alfred en su cuello.

-Slowly, dear…

-C-cállate…-rió el inglés mirando a su amado completamente- Rápido, lento, da igual…si es contigo…

-No necesito nada más

Se perdieron en un beso suave y lento, deleitándose con el tacto de la piel del otro bajo sus manos, entrelazando sus piernas, disfrutando, jadeando, suspirando y gimiendo como una sola persona.

Arthur se apegó al cuerpo del menor cuanto le permitiesen sus cuerpos, mientras Alfred repartía besos por su cuello, pequeñas lamidas, y una que otra palabra dulce.

-Iggy…I love ya…-Arthur mordió el cuello del menor, gimiendo contra su piel. Alfred dejó escapar un gemido ronco, al saber que su pareja le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera.

Para el americano sería prácticamente su primera vez. Tenía los recuerdos de aquella noche aun algo borrosos, por lo que su primera experiencia con Arthur no existía totalmente. Alfred rozó los muslos del inglés, provocando un suspiro de placer por parte de éste. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba Alfred para perder sus miedos y entró en el cuerpo del inglés con suavidad.

Arthur soltó un gemido de dolor, pero sabía que lo soportaría. Ambos comenzaron a fundirse el uno con el otro, tal cual lo habían hecho aquella primera vez. Alfred susurraba cosas dulces sobre los labios del mayor con cada movimiento, seguido por risas suaves y jadeos de Arthur, quien se movía a su compás, transmitiéndole su deseo de pertenecer sólo a él, de transmitirle su amor de aquella forma en que ambos eran sólo uno, en cuerpo y en alma.

Sus corazones latían al unísono cuando llegaron al éxtasis máximo, fundiéndose por completo en aquél sentimiento y en un beso profundo.

Para Alfred, cualquier chatarra, Coca-Cola, dinero o lo que fuese que le gustara quedaba fuera cuando Arthur estaba con él, y mas en ése momento cuando veía el rostro pálido del inglés iluminado de rojo y con una sonrisa leve.

Para Arthur, aquello se sentía como algo que recordaba de su infancia…¿O era su adolescencia? Ya no lo recordaba. Era algo dulce, muy cálido, delicioso, y dorado. No tenía la mas mínima idea de que era, pero sin duda era algo perfecto. Quizá era algo divino, quien sabe. Sólo tenía claro que el estar de esa forma con el americano le llenaba de una manera que nunca podría expresar en palabras. Sólo en besos y caricias.

Al igual que Alfred.

El americano se recostó junto al rubio, acariciándole las mejillas con las manos. Arthur sonreía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquél momento, de las caricias, y la respiración del otro.

-Arthur… ¿Sabes algo? –murmuró Alfred, mirando fijo al inglés con los ojos cerrados. Le vio abrir los orbes esmeraldas y sonrió alegremente al verle negar- You're an angel…

-No lo soy…-susurró con una sonrisa, abrazándose al pecho de Alfred, quien le cubrió con las mantas.

-Pues eres mi ángel…-sonrió el americano mirando el rostro sonrosado del inglés que le besó cortamente los labios.

-I love you…

-And I love ya too, Iggy…

Ambos se abrazaron dulcemente, sonriéndose el uno al otro, antes de caer ambos rendidos en un profundo sueño, ambos con una sonrisa de alegría y amor en sus rostros.

* * *

Ése día había recibido una visita: Francia.

Claro, no se lo esperaba. Hace mucho que el francés no pasaba por su casa. Y si pasaba por ella era sólo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Matthew le dejó entrar en silencio. El francés tomó al menor por la barbilla con una sonrisa queda, sacando una rosa roja y posándola en la mejilla del canadiense delicadamente.

-Bône nuit, mon amour.

-Francia nii-san…

-Oh, Mattie, ¿qué es esa actitud?

El canadiense, algo sonrojado, desvió la mirada.

-N-nada…

Francis siguió sonriendo, a lo que Matthew sonrió también. Aunque el canadiense lo negara, le agradaba la compañía del francés en su casa.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-Vino, si gustas. –se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sofá de la sala. Matthew fue a la cocina por una botella de vino de cosecha y volvió con Francis. Le sirvió un poco en la copa y luego se sentó frente a él, con una suave sonrisa.

Francis bebió un poco, apreciando el sabor agridulce del vino tinto, y dejó la copa sobre la mesa de la sala, para luego mirar fijo a los ojos violetas del menor.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Canadá?

-Oui…

Francis entrecerró los ojos sonriendo levemente.

-¿América está con Angleterre?

-Oui, hace dos años…- asintió el canadiense.

El francés asintió varias veces. Eso era algo normal, pero su duda era otra. Un rumor había llegado a sus oídos. Un rumor que había logrado preocuparle bastante…Un rumor que tenía dentro a ése canadiense callado…

-Matthew… ¿Tú cuidaste de Alfred todo este tiempo?

-Si…- el canadiense estaba algo extrañado por tantas preguntas por parte del francés. Se sorprendió aún más cuando Francis se le acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando los ojos azulados del francés miraron fijos a los suyos.

-¿Très bien?

Canadá asintió quedamente, aunque era una mentira. Esos años le habían cambiado bastante. Francia lo sabía. Besó dulcemente las manos del canadiense, que aún le miraba como aturdido.

-No me mientas, chérie.

-Francis…

-Hay varis rumores… que dicen que tú dirigiste USA todos estos años… -Matthew abrió la boca, sorprendido- ¿Es verdad, amour?

-Yo…

Tres golpes en la puerta les sacaron de aquél momento. Mal para Francia, quien estaba bastante preocupado y nervioso, sin entender porqué se interesaba tanto en el estado de Matthew, y bien para Canadá, ya que esas preguntas le estaban poniendo en un verdadero problema.

Sin dejar fuera los latidos furiosos de su corazón cuando el francés le tocaba.

Abrió la puerta y la sorpresa le invadió. Dos personajes estaban afuera de su puerta.

-¿Texas? ¿México?

-Hi, Canada…-sonrió el moreno. La chica le saludó con un gesto de la mano- Tenemos que decirte algo importante…

-¿Cuánto tardaron en…? Oh, pardonne moi…-les hizo pasar. Texas, sin soltar la mano de su hermana, entró en la casa del canadiense con tranquilidad aparentada.

-Un día…-Itzél notó un ligero temblor al descubrir que quedaban menos de 24 horas para el ataque.

-Oh… -susurró Canadá, fijándose en los temblores que tenía la mexicana. Hizo un gesto haciéndoles pasar a la sala, donde Francis enarcó una de sus cejas a las inesperadas visitas. Obviamente sus preguntas quedaban para después.

Texas miró al francés, saludando con un gesto de la mano, y miró a su hermana. La morena tenía la vista perdida en la ventana, contando los minutos, tratando de retroceder el tiempo de alguna manera… Un tonto deseo.

-Bueno…-dijo Canadá, sentándose junto al francés, quien rodeó su cintura con un brazo. Matthew no se negó ante aquél gesto, sino que sonrió leve- ¿Q-que pasa?

-Esto.

Texas extendió el papel al canadiense, quien al leer el corto mensaje, comenzó a temblar. Francia le abrazó, preocupado, sintiendo debilidad con sólo ver al menor de esa forma. Aún no lo entendía… ¿Podría ser amor?

-N-no…-murmuró un tembloroso y tímido Canadá- No hay t-tiempo…

-¡No digas eso!

El grito furioso de México sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. La morena arrugaba fuertemente su falda, mirando por la ventana, contando los minutos en reversa: Veinte horas con cuarenta minutos… Veinte horas con treinta y nueve… Todo el tiempo retrocediendo…

-Tenemos que juntar ejércitos…Todos lo que se puedan…-Texas se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermana por la espalda.

-Itzie…

-Si juntamos ejércitos, al menos podremos contrarrestar lo que haga este pendejo…-asintió con fuerza- Todos los que se puedan…Más si está Rusia…

-¿Quoi?- preguntó Francis sin creerlo. Las frases y palabras que oía le estaban dando una idea extrañamente terrible.

-¡Todos contra ellos! –gritó la chica, desesperada. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Me da igual donde ataque el piche pendejo, pero voy a proteger a mi amigo. No dejaré que le toque un pelo a Arthur…Menos a Alfred… No dañará a Alfred…

-¿Pardon? –Francia se puso de pie, temblando notablemente- ¿Dañar a Ameriquè?

-Irak hará una revolución. Ya no tenemos tiempo para evitar lo inevitable, que será el ataque…-Texas sabía que la verdad afectaba bastante a su hermana, pero era la verdad- Pero al menos podremos defender en caso de algún suceso. Necesitamos la ayuda de tu ejército, Canadá. También estará el ejército estadounidense, me encargaré de ello.

-¿Y el inglés? –preguntó Itzél- No podemos dejar que dañen a Arturo…Eso mataría a…

-I know! –gritó Texas- Avisaré a la armada de Inglaterra tan pronto como nos sea posible, Itzie. Don't worry, please. France…-el francés le miró asintiendo una vez.

-Hablaré con Ludwing, Antonio y Gilbert, para que presten ayuda si es necesario…

-Que lo será.

-Oui…-asintió- Ellos avisarán a los otros…

En la sala reinó el silencio, mientras Francia tecleaba rápidamente los números del BFT y hablaba hasta por los codos, explicando la situación.

* * *

Y pronto se formó la cadena global.

Antonio llamó a toda Latinoamérica (exceptuando Cuba y Venezuela, advertido por Francis) quienes no dudaron en preparar sus ejércitos con tal de cuidar a sus naciones. Otras llamadas a Suecia, Islandia, Portugal y listo.

Ludwing llamó a los hermanos Vargas, recibiendo todos los insultos de Romano, mientras que Veneciano preguntaba donde podría esconderse a la hora de la batalla. El alemán se golpeó repetidas veces la frente con la palma de su mano, hasta que los hermanos dijeron que si. También hizo una llamada a Dinamarca, quien estaba ansioso de probar su nueva hacha. Otra a Egipto quien no paraba de ser cordial con América desde que había logrado la salida de Hosmi Mubarak.

Prusia llamó a Austria, Suiza, Polonia, Estonia, Letonia, Lituania y Hungría. Austria recalcó cuanto dinero se gastaría en una guerra, pero no negó que prestaría ayuda a la nación del té. Suiza tuvo el mismo pensamiento, pero aceptó. Liechtenstein, quien escuchó toda la conversación se apegó a su hermano, negándose a no participar de aquello. Polonia preguntó si su uniforme podría ser de color rosa, a lo que Prusia gritó un rotundo NO.

Los países bálticos, aún temerosos de Rusia, aceptaron de igual forma. Ya era hora de rebelarse contra la nación de mayor estatura.

La llamada a Hungría fue la que más afectó al albino. Temía que la húngara sufriese algún daño en la batalla, por lo que su conversación giró bastante en torno a la protección.

-Gil… se cuidarme sola…

-Querida Elizabetha… -volvió a pedir el prusiano- Somos bastantes ya…Puedes perfectamente quedar fuera de esto, a salvo y… Yo soy tan genial que podré con esto.

-No, no –repitió la castaña- Escúchame bien, Gilbert. Por más genial y awesome que seas, no voy a dejar que vayas a una guerra solo. Ya te perdí una vez, no lo haré de nuevo.

-¿Pero si te pierdo a ti?

-Entonces te vendrás conmigo, idiota.

Gilbert no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ich liebe dich, Elizabetha.

-Gilbert…-la húngara se sonrojó bastante y sonrió- Yo también.

Los corazones de ambos se unieron en un solo pensamiento.

"Si vamos a luchar, lo haremos hasta la muerte…Y si perecemos, me quedaré a tu lado"

* * *

La noticia se había extendido por todos los cuerpos armados del mundo que no estaban dentro de la Revolución Armada planeada por Irak. La llamada de Francis a Inglaterra fue contestada por el primer ministro.

-¿Está Arthur por allí? Es urgente.

-No, señor Francis. Hoy es su día libre, y…

-Preparen sus ejércitos. Todos los de Reino Unido, si no quiere una masacre total.

-Excuse me, sir?

Francis tomó aire. Odiaba con toda su alma el advertirle a Arthur, pero si Matthew llegaba a ser dañado por ver herido a su hermano…Una navaja cortaría su pecho.

-Ataque inminente hoy. A la mínima posibilidad de terrorismo, abra fuego. –La frase despertó el miedo en el ministro quien dijo un rápido "Yes", colgando el teléfono y marcando precipitadamente los números de Gales, Escocia e Irlanda.

-Prepare your army…-murmuró el ministro en la pequeña teleconferencia con los hermanos de Inglaterra- There's an imminent attack… Revolution.

Los tres asintieron, cortando la comunicación y llamando a sus ejércitos para tenerlos preparados. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una alianza muy grande.

-Todo está listo…-sonrió Rusia a Irak. Había conseguido mas aliados para el ataque. Dos personas obvias, Natalia y Yekaterina, mas conocidas como Bielorrusia y Ucrania. Otra aliada inesperada (o quizás esperada) fue Vietnam.

-Supongo que podemos enviar nuestro obsequio…- le respondió el árabe al ruso. Las hermanas de éste último aliaban sus tropas junto con las rusas, vietnamitas, iraquíes, venezolanas y cubanas, que, a pesar de ser un número reducido, estaban muy bien preparados.

-Envíalo…Te doy los honores, da.

Irak tomó el pequeño control remoto de color negro y apretó el botón rojo. Rusia comenzó a reír maniáticamente, mirando a sus hermanas. Natalia, a pesar de amar a su hermano y deberle lealtad, no estaba de acuerdo con esa operación, pero sus superiores mandaban. Lo mismo sucedía con Ucrania que, si bien perdería mucho en esa revolución, nada podía hacer contra sus jefes.

-¿Qué harás-aru?

-No lo sé… No quiero meterme en guerra…

-Ni yo…Pero si es por noble causa-aru…

-Tampoco justifica… Hay que tomar las medidas necesarias…

Era la primera conversación que China y Japón tenían en años de distanciamiento, y es que la llamada sorpresiva de Feliciano había dejado a Kiku sin palabra. Yao tampoco sabía que hacer.

Kiku se puso de pie y desenvainó su katana, ante la mirada asustada del chino.

-¿Qué significa eso-aru?

-Ayudaré a mis amigos...-sonrió levemente el japonés- Ellos apoyarán a Inglaterra…Yo también lo haré… Yao-san…Es hora de que tome una decisión…

China no podía sentirse más dividido. Por una parte, detestaba a USA e Inglaterra…Por otra, sabía que el actuar de los otros países estaba mal…

Realmente dividido…Pero tomó su decisión.

-Prestaré ayuda luego de la batalla-aru…

Japón sonrió levemente.

-Argiatou…

* * *

-¡Vamos, Vamos! Unos pasos más…Stop…Y…llegamos!

-¿Todo esto por una sorpresa? –reclamó Arthur, quien no había visto nada en todo el camino, ya que estaba vendado.

-Nop. Por… ¡esto!

Alfred le quitó la venda al inglés y le abrazó por la espalda, viendo que su novio abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquella vista en lo alto de un edificio era preciosa.

-Alfred…Veo todo Londres…

-I know! No es genial? Digo, es difícil tener una bonita vista con tantos…

-I love it.

Los ojos de Arthur vagaban por su capital emocionados. Alfred besó su mejilla tiernamente, mirando juntos aquél hermoso día. Arthur y Alfred se quedaron unos minutos más y luego fueron por algo de comer.

El inglés regañó al menor por beber tanta cafeína, mientras bebía su té, a la vez que Alfred le atacaba con su adicción al té. Ambos se rieron largamente con aquello…

-¡FIREEEEEEEEE!

Los gritos aumentaban, y varias personas corrían como locas por las calles. Alfred se puso de pie, tomando con fuerza la mano de Arthur, quien no entendía absolutamente nada.

-What the…

-Sólo corre, Iggy…-Alfred comenzó a correr, seguido por un Inglaterra completamente descolocado. Un sonido fuertísimo llegó a ellos, pero siguieron corriendo por las calles, siguiendo a la masa, que se dispersó en varios lugares, con motocicletas, autos o lo que fuera transporte.

Arthur se quedó de pie a mitad de la calle, mirando como varios edificios caían uno tras otro, seguidos de una enorme explosión. Más gritos, más humo, fuego…

-England…

-This…can't be…happening… -las lágrimas caían por el rostro pálido del inglés, que aún no entendía que rayos pasaba. Estaban atacándole, pero en masa. No era un simple atentado. Era un ataque inminente.

-Arthur! Debemos irnos!

El inglés negó repetidas veces, viendo como sus estructuras caían, el fuego quemaba gran parte de ellas, y varios ciudadanos caían.

La locura se había desatado. Sintió el abrazo hermético de Alfred en su abdomen y aferró sus manos a las del americano.

-Iggy…

-My people… My London… -las lágrimas aún caían.

_Clap…clap…clap…_

Alfred se volteó.

Un chico moreno de ojos claros les sonreía alegremente, aplaudiendo, mientras que Londres caía a su alrededor en una completa destrucción.

-Lindo, ¿no? Creí que costaría mas trabajo, pero tienes una capital realmente débil, Inglaterra.

Arthur no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ese niño… Lo conocía muy bien. Claro…Varias lágrimas cayeron, acompañando a los sollozos de desesperación que se escapaban de su boca.

-Irak… -murmuró el inglés. Alfred, furioso, corrió hacia el árabe y le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro con dureza. El moreno tocó su rostro herido, sintiendo algo de sangre caer por la mejilla golpeada, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-¿Con qué derecho me dañas?

-Porque hieres a mi Iggy, maldito bastardo.

-¿Acaso no hiciste tú igual?

_Did I disappointed you? Or let you down?_

_Should I've been feeling guilty…Or let the judges frown…_

Frase crucial.

Alfred sintió su duda agujereando el pecho. Arthur se deshizo en el piso, ante la mirada de un americano atónito. Inglaterra comenzó a negar repetidas veces.

-Yo no…

-"Inglaterra…Quiero independizarme" –recitó el árabe, paseándose por los escombros de lo que había sido un restaurant- "Ya no soy tu colonia…Tampoco tu hermano menor"

-Basta…-susurró el inglés, parándose junto al americano y tomando su mano con fuerza, como si aquél fuese su último soporte. Alfred miraba a Arthur sintiéndose una escoria, una basura…

Cuando todos los recuerdos de aquel 4 de Julio golpearon su cabeza. Todas las memorias perdidas volvieron a su lugar. Buenos y malos momentos. Infancia, adolescencia y madurez. Heridas de siglos, heridas que nunca curaría en el corazón de quien más amaba…

-I'm… a monster…

-¡No, Alfred!

Irak estalló en una risa maniática cuando vio caer al americano contra el suelo, aferrando una mano a su pecho.

-Irak…-susurró él, mirando al inglés- Please…Stop…Iggy no tiene la culpa de mis errores…Por favor…-el dolor de su pecho se amplió cuando otro estallido rompió sus oídos.

-Así quería verte, América…Apaleado, herido, sufriendo… Como la basura que eres…- se acercó al inglés y rozó su mejilla con un puñal- ¿Quieres que juegue con Inglaterra al puzle?

-No…-se puso de pie tambaleante y fue con el árabe, tomando la mano del puñal fuertemente- Let him go…

-¡STOP! –gritó un desesperado Arthur Kirkland, pero su grito fue ahogado por la escena que vino después.

Un chico alto y albino, de ojos violetas y escalofriante sonrisa tenía agarrado al americano por el cuello, apuntando su cuello con un puñal.

Comenzó a reír alegremente, como si fuese la fiesta de cumpleaños de América, e hizo un leve corte en la piel del americano.

-¡NO! –gritó Arthur sintiendo su corazón caer en pedazos al ver a Alfred quieto como una estatua, con la mirada muerta.

-Hola, Alfred –saludó amable Iván.

'_Cause I saw the end… before we'd began…_

_Yes, I saw you're blind…And I knew I had now…_

-No hieras a Arthur… Please… Russia…Please…Stop… Lo están dañando… Basta… No lo merece.

-Cállate –Rusia apretó un poco más el agarre al cuello del americano, mientras Arthur era detenido por el árabe, quien le impedía el paso. El ruso deslizó la hoja del puñal por la mejilla del americano con delicadeza, jugando con los sentimientos de ambas naciones que se miraban fijamente, tratando de calmar al otro- Desde ahora… Eres mi prisionero…

_It maybe over…But it won't stop there_

_I'm here for you…If you'd only care…_

-¡NO! ¡PLEASE! ¡ALFRED!

Irak miraba neutro a la nación que miraba al americano en brazos de Rusia. Alfred miraba fijo a su amado, tratando de calmarle, de decirle que todo estaría bien…Sabiendo que quizá mentía… Sabiendo que quizá era un adiós.

-¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Alfred!

-Iggy…I'll be fine…

-¡No mientas! ¡No te vayas! ¡NO!

-Esto es divertido, da~ -sonrió Rusia ahogando un poco más al americano, provocando una exhalación de impotencia y temor por parte de Inglaterra.

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul…_

_Change my life, and all my goals…_

-Llévatelo, Iván… Luego iré contigo.

-Vamos a pasear, Alfred~

El ruso comenzó a llevarse del lugar al americano, quien se sentía extrañamente débil, y con muchísimo dolor. Aparte de la instantánea muerte interna por el hecho de ser apartado de Arthur de aquella forma y en aquél momento, cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando más debía protegerle… Abrazarle, besarle…

-¡RUSSIA! ¡STOP! ¡NO! ¡NO ME APARTEN DE ÉL OTRA VEZ! ¡RUSIA!

-¿Te gusta oírle gritar? –le preguntó el ruso al americano en su hombro, que tenía los ojos azules opacos y una delgada línea de sangre corriendo por su cuello.

-No…Basta…No hieran a Arthur…No…

-Me divertiré contigo en la celda… Spasiba~

_And love is blind and that I knew when… _

_My heart was blinded by you._

-No…No…No…

Arthur repitió la misma palabra una y otra vez, tratando de creerla. Pero era real. Alfred no estaba. Él estaba solo. Irak le miraba neutro.

-Debiste alejarte del idiota luego de su independencia, Inglaterra…

-I love him…

-Eso te trae problemas…

_I kissed your lips and healed your head_

_Share your dreams and share your bed…_

_I know you well, I know your smell…_

_I've been addicted to you._

Varias sirenas sonaron al mismo tiempo, y el ejército inglés apareció en las calles, dispuesto a matar al terrorista responsable de la destrucción. Irak agitó la mano en despedida y se alejó caminando del lugar. Arthur alzó la vista, con el rostro manchado de ceniza, mirando a lo lejos al ruso con su americano en los brazos.

Los ojos azules de Alfred se clavaron en los del inglés, quien no paraba de derramar lágrimas de dolor. Alfred le guiñó un ojo de forma infantil, y Arthur soltó una pequeña risa, desesperada, pero real.

Esa era la forma que tenía Alfred de decirle "Nos vemos en casa".

-¡Mr. England!

Unos soldados corrieron hacia el inglés en el suelo, que miraba a un punto perdido de lo que ahora era simple humo. Alzó la mirada y el rostro lleno de lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

A pesar de todo ello, sentía una pequeña esperanza. Aquél gesto del americano le confirmaba que todo estaría bien. Si Alfred pensaba eso, él tendría que ser fuerte. Después de todo, su americano era el héroe.

-¡Súbanle al coche! ¡NOW!

Arthur se puso de pie, quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y negó la ayuda de sus soldados. Si Alfred sería fuerte y volvería, él haría igual. Tenía que ser digno de él.

-Quiero un grupo que me ayude a buscar heridos…Now…

-But, mr. Kirkland, you…

-Alfred confía en mí… -sonrió a los soldados y volvió a mirar a lo lejos- Y no voy a fallarle.

Los soldados asintieron y comenzaron a dispersarse en la zona 0, buscando heridos, muertos y sobrevivientes ilesos, mientras la nación miraba al punto por el cual había desaparecido el americano con su secuestrador…

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend… _

_You've been the one…You've been the one for me…_

-Sir, hemos encontrado sobrevivientes –dijo un soldado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Arthur también pudo sentir la pequeña gota de esperanza aumentar. Sabía que Alfred volvería…Alfred siempre volvía.

-Préstenle ayuda a todo el que lo necesite… Que dos soldados me sigan al centro de Londres a ver los daños.

-¡YES,SIR!

"Sé que he sido débil…Pero es que tú me haces serlo"

Dos soldados se aproximaron al inglés y le saludaron debidamente. Arthur asintió y corrió con ellos en dirección contraria a Alfred, dirigiéndose al centro de Londres, en busca de mas sobrevivientes y heridos.

"Pero voy a ser fuerte… Para tu regreso… Se fuerte por mí, ¿si?"

Llegaron al centro de la capital y el desastre no podía ser mayor. Edificios derribados, coches sobre coches, gente en el suelo herida…

Tantos daños… Los soldados se dispersaron a quitar escombros. Arthur Kirkland hizo igual con los escombros de un edificio a su derecha, pero se quedó estático al sentir un pensamiento en su cabeza, pero no suyo…

¿A ése nivel llegaba su conexión?

"Wait for me… Iggy. I love you…"

Por la mejilla del ingles se deslizó una lágrima solitaria, mientras sonreía vagamente.

-I love you too…

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You've been the one…You've been the one for me…_

_

* * *

_

_[[…Yo… No se que decir…_

_Sólo lo siento. Les dije que me saldría largo…Les dije que sería triste…Y les dije que me odiarían._

_Mas no puedo hacer…_

_Al menos, puse un adelanto del final. Espero que eso compense un poco las lágrimas y lo demás ._._

_Claro… tendré que consultarles a mis editoras primero: Alice&Prongs… Sólo espero que ambas no me maten. Las quiero mucho, y les REJURÉ un Happy Ending._

_Y lo haré._

_De hecho, creo que queda pocazo para el final._

_So…That._

_No pude poner lo chistoso, ya que no se me ocurrió, la verdad u.u Lo siento. Hoy 11-02-2011 mis amigas mas cercanas vieron una cosa que me afectó…Y cuando las cosas me afectan, suelo inspirarme más. Espero me perdonen, por favor… Les juro por mis padres (que son lo mas valioso que tengo) y por el amor al USxUK que toda esta historia tendrá su final feliz._

_A quienes odio en este momento: Irak y Rusia…With ALL MY HEART._

_Okay… trataré de actualizar pronto, pero necesito un descanso. Creo que me excedí con la extensión de esto T^T Espero que lo lean a pesar de ser larguito XD_

_Thanks to all of you, por leer las cosas que esta chica loca escribe._

_See ya in the next chapter!_

_Kisses, Juliet]]_


	10. Fallen

**Fallen**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la serie Axis Powers Hetalia.

_[Ufa! Hace…mucho que no actualizo OwO!..._

_GOMEN! Es que de verdad que estuve muuuy metida en algo estos últimos días y además que se me acabaron las vagaciones u.u…Si, lo se, horrendo._

_Capi en tercera persona too!_

_Buee…Este Cap creo que igual me saldrá largo (si es que no se aburren de leerlo me harán felices TOT)_

_Va de regalo para Mariiz :D FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA TU!_

_Oka…No haré mas previa. Sin mas, aquí va!]_

_

* * *

_

_El mismo paisaje se repetía en varios puntos del globo…_

_Destrucción, miseria…Abandono…Temor…Llanto..Gritos… Se repetía exactamente lo mismo en la mayoría de las capitales de los países que se habían opuesto abiertamente a la Revolución de Irak y Rusia._

_Todos aquellos que osaban decirles que no…estaban en el suelo._

_Pasemos recorriendo los escenarios… Los países mas afectados, claramente, fueron Inglaterra y Estados Unidos… Las ciudades mas influyentes de ambos, en el suelo. Londres hecho pedazos…New York tan solo un recuerdo de lo que fue…._

_Los otros: Los Latinos…Francia, España, Alemania, Italia…Practicamente todos tenían parte de sus naciones en destrozo… Ninguno quedó en pie por completo…La Tercera Guerra Mundial había estallado en el rostro de todos. En algunos, como sorpresa, en otros, como ataque inminente._

_

* * *

_

[Inglaterra]

-Tengo…Tengo que…sacar…vivos…Vivos…

Arthur repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, sabiendo que quizá debajo de todos esos escombros no se encontraba nadie. Pero aún así quitaba los grandes trozos de hormigón con sus manos, dañándose repetidas veces sin importarle. Alfred estaría allí, sacando escombros hasta desaparecer… Y él sería fuerte por Alfred…

Pero las energías le abandonaban cada tanto. Se caía, jadeaba buscando aire y comenzaba a ver todo demasiado borroso.

"Alfred…Alfred…"

El nombre se repetía incontables veces en su mente. Las sirenas sonaban a su alrededor, una nube de polvo levantada por los esfuerzos infructuosos que hacían los militares, buscando sobrevivientes, heridos…O muertos.

"Alfred…"

El inglés sacó mas pedazos de escombro de lo que hace unos días había sido el Big Ben. El rubio derramó lágrimas de impotencia en el gran círculo con las manecillas que aún se movían. Eso debía ser magia. Sonrió de forma muerta y extendió su mano al gran reloj.

-Aryssa… No deberías hacer esto…

-Es tu esperanza, Arthur…-murmuró el hada en su hombro, mirándole con tristeza- Es para que te levantes…Como siempre lo has hecho.

-Esta vez es diferente, Aryssa…-Arthur se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor. No había dormido desde hace un mes, exactamente el tiempo que llevaba desarrollándose la WWIII. Un mes desde el secuestro de Alfred…-Esta vez…No tengo soporte en que apoyarme…

-Mientes –el inglés miró a su hada, extrañado- Alfred está contigo…Y lo sabes…-apuntó al reloj del rubio. Arthur Kirkland posó sus dedos en las manecillas del reloj pulsera, que aun giraban.

Aryssa tenía razón… Alfred no le estaba dejando solo…

"Alfred…Alfred…"

Unos pasos fuertes se sintieron corriendo en dirección al rubio. Aryssa se elevó en el aire.

-Quizá…tengas otro soporte, England…-dijo y , sin más, se fue.

-¿Inglaterra?

Arthur no alzó la vista. Esa voz femenina la reconocería en cualquier parte. Unas delicadas manos pálidas, un cabello dorado con tirabuzones perfectos, unos ojos verdes penetrantes…No esmeraldas…Un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas…

Ceniza en todo su rostro.

-F-Falkland…

-¡No me digas así, boludo! –gritó ella. Malvina nunca aceptaría ese nombre como suyo. Bajó el tono al notar la mirada muerta, gélida y perdida del rubio inglés- ¿A-Arthur?

-Tengo…-murmuró jadeando, agotado, mientras sacaba mas escombros con las manos- Tengo que…buscar…sobrevivientes…

-Arthur…

-Le prometí…ser fuerte…-murmuraba mientras sacaba mas y mas trozos de piedra dura, cortando sus palmas- Le prometí…esperarle…

Malvina miraba atónita todo aquello.

Ella siempre le había guardado rencor al inglés por haberle apartado de su hermano Martín…Pero en ese momento, cuando veía a Arthur sin esa mascara de seguridad…Sin los aires de superioridad, sin la protección de un caballero… Tan sólo como Arthur, un hombre destrozado hasta lo mas profundo del alma, algo en su pecho se retorció de dolor.

Extendió una de sus manos dulcemente para tocar la del inglés, que le miró sorprendido, con las lágrimas marcando dos líneas en sus mejillas.

-Busquemos…juntos…¿vale?

-Y-yes…

Malvina comenzó a quitar escombros con el inglés, que no paraba de pensar que de esa forma estaba mas cerca del americano. Un cuadro extraño…Aunque la rubia veía en Arthur a un monstruo sin alma que le había quitado su familia, en ése momento el inglés tocó su corazón…

Y ella no pudo negarse.

* * *

-Dios…

Salvador estaba entre las tropas del ejército inglés, ayudando en la búsqueda de cadáveres y heridos, aunque realmente su cabeza estaba en otra parte. No podía pensar en nada más que en sus padres…

…y en ella.

Las cosas se juntaban, una tras otra, golpeándole la mente como ladrillos pesados. Las sonrisas de Manuel, las bromas con Martín…El cabello rubio con ondas de Malvina…El cariño hacia ellos…

¿Pensarían que él estaba muerto? Esperaba que no…No quería sentirse culpable de aquel sufrimiento. Quizá por eso ayudaba en el rescate con tanto esfuerzo…Quizá por eso en los rostros de cada padre reencontrándose con sus hijos veía a sus padres…Quizá eso explicaba el que el rostro de Malvina apareciera en cada chica que abrazaba con fuerza a su pareja. Quizá, tan solo quizá, debía alejarse del lugar en el que estaba…e ir a otro…solo.

Y eso hizo.

Se apartó del ejército inglés, internándose en el centro del caído Londres, buscando sobrevivientes por su cuenta. En eso, otra humareda llegó a su rostro. Un edificio se había desplomado…Vio una sombra salir de aquél edificio. Escuchó la risa maniática…Vio a la sombra patear los escombros, como si de piedras se tratasen…Y sintió ira.

Quería matar a golpes a aquel ser insano que estaba disfrutando de aquella horrenda escena…Cuando de pronto, vio su rostro.

El humo bajó, quedando tan solo como una espesa neblina…El rostro del moreno árabe riendo sobre el cadáver de una mujer tan parecida a Malvina hizo que Salvador sintiera como su corazón se encogía hasta el más mínimo tamaño… Gracias al cielo no era ella. Igualmente, con sólo reír, aquel chico se ganó el odio de Salvador.

Irak.

El árabe comenzó a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, pisando escombros y quien sabe que otras cosas, que el joven no quería saber. El latino le siguió callado. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero a pesar de todo, no dejaría que ése árabe siguiera haciendo tales cosas…Menos luego de ver la muerte de Malvina tan real…

El árabe caminaba tranquilo. No miraba atrás, ni a sus lados. Caminaba en paz. Sabía que nadie podría dañarle ahora, ya que todos sus enemigos estaban débiles. Eso le complacía. Sabía cuanto dolor debía estar sufriendo el americano ahora. Sufría con Iván, sufría por su pueblo, sufría por sus amigos…En especial sufría por Inglaterra.

¿Qué mejor?

Vio muchos soldados rescatando gente, rescatando a todos…Quitando los cadáveres… Todo tan bello, que ni él podía creerlo.

Pero había algo mucho mejor…Algo que había visto hace poco. ¿Podría causarle mas dolor al maldito y rancio americano? Oh, claro que sí. Mientras más dolor, muchísimo mejor para él… Además…Rusia estaba jugando con Alfred.

Él también tenía derecho a jugar.

Y vio el objeto de su juego frente a sus ojos: Arthur Kirkland.

Lastima que no estaba solo, si hubiese estado solo le habría hecho quien sabe cuantas cosas, pero no…Estaba esa maldita chica otra vez, rondándole. En un minuto llegó a ver en ella una aliada…Pero ahora la muy maldita se aliaba con aquel al que ha odiado toda su vida. Si existen las rarezas, esa es una: Islas Falkland cooperando con quien les separó de su hermano, Inglaterra.

Miró fijo al rostro de Arthur. Estaba abatido, cansado, ojeroso…Todo lo que Irak deseaba ver. Se veía tan débil…

"Podríamos jugar al prisionero también…¿No, Arthur?"

Una sonrisa enferma se apoderó de sus labios.

Tras él, Salvador no podía creer la buena suerte. Le había encontrado. Malvina estaba bien, con el inglés, pero bien. Sabía que ver a la rubia ayudando a Arthur no era algo normal, pero en esas circunstancias todos se unen para ser un solo mundo…A excepción de los países aliados con Irak, claro.

Pensó en acercarse… Tenía que ir con ella, abrazarle, decirle lo feliz que le hacía ver que ella estaba bien…

Pero…

Irak alzó su mano derecha.

El revolver brillaba preciosamente. No parecía muy grande, sin embargo, de seguro era mortal a quemarropa. El moreno sonrió sintiendo su victoria final tan cerca. Si mataba a Inglaterra, USA quedaría en el suelo…Y, quizá, ese dolor compensara el hecho de que él tuvo que crecer rápido para enfrentarse al mastodonte de ése americano.

Apuntó al rubio, pero antes de que apretara el gatillo, un grito le detuvo. Miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a Malvina, quien se había parado justo frente al inglés.

Arthur, por su parte, no entendía. Estaba tan empeñado en buscar sobrevivientes, heridos o muertos, que la actitud del árabe le pasó desapercibida. Hasta que luego de unos segundos notó el revolver en su mano.

Tembló de ira…y de miedo.

-Apártate –le espetó Irak a Malvina. Ella no hizo movimiento alguno, aún con los brazos extendidos, protegiendo al inglés-

-No. No me voy a mover –le dijo seria- Inglaterra pudo ser egoísta al apartarme de Martín, lo sé…Pero no voy a dejar que un boludo pendejo hijo de puta se meta con él.

Arthur no creía lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Malvina había dicho eso…por él?

Le estaba protegiendo…La chica estaba entre la bala y su pecho. Inglaterra estaba cansado…Muy cansado. Pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

"Siempre me defienden…Hay que cambiar…" –pensó…y se puso de pie-

-Siempre has sido así de iluso, Arthur –le sonríe Irak, con sorna, sin bajar el arma- Estás débil…Estás famélico…Estás horrendo. Resultaste ineficiente.

-Shut up, son of a bitch.

-A callar, Arthur –mandó la rubia sin apartarse- Deja de jugar al geniecito con Irak.

Irak rió y puso el dedo sobre el gatillo. Arthur comprendió su situación en ése entonces…Y trató de apartar a Malvina. Ella no le dejó.

Irak estalló en risas. ¡Pero que divertido era verlos!

-Bien…Adiós…Inglaterra…

Arthur esperó su final con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos, pensando en aquel día, cuando Alfred le propuso matrimonio.

"¿Sabes?...Yo…digo que si…Si…Acepto… Acepto casarme contigo, Alfred Frederick Jones, que…aunque seas un mocoso emancipado, me gustas así. Es tu toque…"

Malvina cerró los ojos. Si su final llegaba, al menos sería dando la pelea contra un maniaco. Inglaterra estaría a salvo…Tendría tiempo de correr, y ella moriría en gloria.

"Hermanito…Vos que todo lo sabés… ¿Cómo será el cielo?...¿O me iré al infierno?"

-Pequeños y estúpidos héroes…-murmuró el árabe con asco, y jaló del gatillo.

La bala salió despedida con una fuerza enorme. Tanto Arthur como Malvina escucharon el sonido del revolver al disparar, y sonrieron dulcemente al cielo, esperando cada uno su respectivo final, cada uno pensando en lo que les hubiese gustado hacer o decir.

Pero nada pasó.

No abrieron los ojos unos segundos. Quizá la muerte fue tan instantánea que no sintieron nada, pero no. El olor a humo, sangre y destrucción seguía allí…

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACES, HIJO DE PUTA?

El chillido de odio que lanzó Irak obligó a que abrieran sus ojos.

Arthur estaba en excelente estado (quitando su cansancio debido a la guerra), sin rastro alguno de un disparo, o de sangre. Malvina, frente a él, tampoco parecía estar herida.

-What the…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El chillido de horror de Malvina desgarró el aire. Si ya se sentía un clima de tristeza y muerte, esto lo había empeorado todo.

Irak miraba con ira a algo…¿O alguien? Arthur no veía bien, debido a su baja estatura…Alzó la cabeza…

Y le vio.

Un joven moreno estaba frente a Malvina…sonriendo con sorna a Irak…mientras un charco de sangre se esparcía a su alrededor…

…por la bala que dio en su corazón.

* * *

-Mhhh…-murmuraba el ruso contra el cuello del americano- Spasiba~

-…

-Al menos di algo, América.

-…

Iván había estado jugando lo mismo durante todo aquel mes. Alfred se veía cada vez mas débil…Lo cierto, es que el ruso nunca tocó al americano. Sólo le gustaba ponerle en situaciones de estrés, como cada día.

El primer día jugó a las quemadas…Literalmente. Aquellas marcas de quemaduras nunca se borrarían del cuerpo del americano. Quizá si, quien sabe, pero a él le divertía.

Luego fue "la cuerda"…literal. Alfred fue sometido a distintas torturas en aquellos días, sin contar los bombardeas constantes en New York durante todo el primer día de la WWIII.

Iván hizo algo que no había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Comenzó a quitarle la camisa al rubio americano. Alfred contestó por primera vez desde que había sido secuestrado.

-DON'T TOUCH ME!

-Mh? Asi que estas vivo?

-LET ME GO!

-No lo creo…-deslizó un dedo por el pecho de Alfred riendo infantil- ¿Arthur habrá probado esto? –pregunta mas para si mismo- ¿Sabrá lo bello de la combinación entre tu sangre y tu cuerpo?

Alfred tembló. No por lo que Iván le estaba haciendo…Sino por el hecho de que el ruso mencionara aquel nombre…Le dolía. Cada vez mas. Un mes era demasiado tiempo. Arthur solo…Podría pasar muchas cosas… Podrían dañarle.

Iván comenzó a tocar el pecho del americano, quien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sentó sobre él. Alfred le miró, ya que eso no lo había esperado.

-Quiero probarte.

-No soy tuyo…-respondió America con el rostro serio, lleno de ira.

-Eres mi prisionero~ -sonrió ladino el ruso, feliz de la vida.

"Yo sólo le pertenezco a él…"

-No…-Iván comenzó a besar el cuello de Alfred, que no reaccionaba ante ningún gesto o caricia del otro-

"A él y sus sonrisas…sus abrazos…sus besos…Su todo…Soy suyo…Y él mio…Nos pertenecemos…"

-Responde, Alfred –murmuró Iván cerca de los labios del otro, que le miraba con expresión muerta- responde cuando te estoy besando.

-No.

"I'm yours…Arthur"

El puño de Rusia golpeó con fuerza a un lado de la cabeza del americano. Alfred seguía amarrado a la cabecera de la letrina con las esposas, mientras miraba al techo con los ojos tan opacos como un muerto.

-Estás arruinando mi juego…-murmuró el ruso con ira. El clásico "kolkolkol" comenzó a brotarle de la boca-

-No soy tu juguete.

-Eres mi prisionero.

-Eso no me hará ser tu juguete –le miró esta vez- No soy tuyo. No soy de nadie más que de Arthur Kirkland.

Iván le quitó la camisa a la fuerza. Alfred no hizo nada. Todo eso le daba igual. Sentía que debía salir rápido. Ir con Arthur, decirle cuanto lo amaba, darle un beso, un abrazo, un simple apretón cariñoso a su mano, lo que fuera.

Pero ya.

-Eres mio todo el tiempo que estés aquí…-dijo Rusia, inclinándose sobre su presa- Mio.

-Nunca…entiéndelo –le sonríe- No seré tuyo hoy…Ni mañana, ni en mas años. Siempre fui de él…Siempre seré de él.

Iván estaba por perder los estribos, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Era Bielorrusia.

-Sestra…

La platina se quedó fija en la puerta. Aquella escena le estaba destrozando en los mas profundo del alma. Ella amaba a su hermano. Lo amaba…Pero él nunca sería capaz de corresponderle de igual forma. Estaba condenada…Condenada a ser el soporte siempre…

¿O quizá no?

-Me retiro –dijo con voz fría y neutra. Se volteó. Iván supo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana menor y se paró rápidamente, dejando a Alfred aún con la vista perdida en algún punto del techo.

Tomó la mano de Natalia.

-Sestra, yo…

-Suéltame.

Era la primera vez que Iván le oía aquel tono a su hermana. La verdad, no era la primera vez…Sino que la primera vez que le hablaba así a él.

Rusia se quedó pasmado.

-Quiero explicarte…

-¿Explicar qué, pedazo de inútil? –murmuró con ira. Todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos salían, y nadie podría evitarlo- ¿Explicarme porqué prefieres a cualquier puta nación en vez de a mi?

-No lo entiendes. Es parte del juego –trata de sonreír- Es mi prisionero, y…

-Siempre has querido tocar, besar y quizás más a Alfred –le miró fijo. Iván se quedó helado- Siempre lo has querido.

-No es cierto.

"Soy hielo…Quizá por eso busco a alguien como America"

-¡Lo es! –chilló la joven, soltándose del agarre del mayor- Siempre es igual…Si no es Alfred, es otro, pero siempre es igual.

-Natalia…

"Pensaba…que quizá Alfred entendería mi frío"

-¡Incluso ahora eres lo peor! –chilló furiosa mirándole, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Yekaterina ha estado todos los días de esta estúpida guerra llorando….¡¿Llora, sabes? ¡Tenemos sentimientos!

-Yekaterina…-el rostro de la joven ucraniana se puso en su mente. Natalia seguía gritando con furia.

-¡Incluso ahora mismo estás dañando a China!

Aquello fue un golpe bajo.

Iván abrió la boca. No sabía que la bielorrusa supiera tantas cosas sobre él. Cosas privadas como aquellas…

-Yao…Yao es nuestro enemigo…Yao esta contra ti. ¿Entiendes eso?

_Tú no eres alguien frío, Iván-aru…Sólo debes ver mas colores que el blanco-aru…_

"¿Por qué me sonreías de aquella forma?"

_¡Mira-aru! ¡Salieron girasoles! A ti te gustan mucho, ¿no-aru?_

"¿Por qué te empeñabas en buscarle color a mi vida?"

_Quizá soy tonto-aru…Pero…Creo que… aunque digas estar bien siempre…no lo estás-aru. Y por eso…quiero alegrarte-aru…_

"Alguien como yo…sólo merece frío…No tu calidez…"

-Yao…-repitió. Natalia le entregó un papel color crema. Iván lo tomó sin captar muy bien aquello. Vio como la joven bielorrusa se alejaba.

-Natalia…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi retirada –Iván abrió los ojos sorprendido. Nunca en toda su historia habría esperado aquello- Nuestra retirada.

-¿Quiene se retiran?

La platina se giró y le sonrió de forma fría, muerta y dura. Era una sonrisa preciosa…pero terriblemente llena de ira.

Y repleta de dolor.

-Yekaterina y yo. Desertamos de tu revolución. Y yo deserto de seguir con esto.

El joven ruso no podía terminar de entender. Volvió a tratar de tomar la mano de la albina, quien no le miró cuando lo hizo.

-¿Desertas? ¿De qué?

-De quererte…

Se soltó del agarre otra vez, y caminó lejos de su hermano mayor, ondenado su chaqueta de batalla, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Deserto…De amarte…por fin…Iván Braginski"

Al abrir la puerta vio la blanca nieve rodearle. Pisó la suave manta blanca, mirando a la chica de busto grande y cabello corto sentada en la banca del árbol. Natalia caminó hacia ella y le sonrió, como nunca hacía con nadie más que con ella, Toris, y antes Iván.

Yekaterina miraba fijo los copos de nieve caer, cuando fijó la vista en su hermana menor. Le sonrió tristemente.

-¿Le dijiste?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-Estaba tratando de abusar de Alfred.

La ucraniana cubrió su boca con ambas manos, petrificada. Aunque fuese la mayor, ella nunca pensaría de esa forma acerca de su hermano. Claro que no.

-¿Iván…?

-Si. Iván.

-¿Estás…bien?

Natalia le miró…y sonrió mas. No, no estaba bien por dejar a su hermano atrás, pero…

-Si. Lo estoy.

-¿Eh?

-Siempre he amado a nii-san…-murmuró mirando los copos de nieve- Y es que es igual de frío que yo…Pero…-mira a su hermana, sonriendo, como no lo hacía desde que ellos tres formaban la Unión Soviética- Ahora soy realmente independiente. Ahora soy realmente Natalia Arlovskaya…República de Belarús.

Ucrania sonrió alegremente a su hermana y tomó los bolsos que habían hecho hace días. Ambas miraron una vez a la mansión que había instalado Irak con sus subordinados…Y se alejaron de aquel lugar, a paso lento. Irían con Vash para evitar unirse a la guerra.

Ambas querían sufrir por ellas mismas…Y no por otros.

* * *

México, aunque fuese tan sólo un negado a la revolución recibió ataques de igual forma. Todos los bombardeos y gases fueron lanzados (con ayuda de Rusia) por un enemigo. Uno que Itzél conocía muy bien…

"Fidel…"

Maldito bastardo de Cuba…Si algo quería hacer la morena era retorcerle el cuello a ese cubano de pacotilla. Si algo quería era dañarle hasta los mas profundo.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Fidel estaba recorriendo las calles de México como si fuese su propia casa. La capital estaba destrozada. Las cuidades aledañas no sufrieron daño alguno, pero la capital parecía borrada del mapa…

Itzél se quedó sentada sobre una pila de escombros. Las labores de rescate seguían de manera infructuosa a su alrededor. Ella miraba al vacío… como esperando la aparición de ese cubano al que deseaba destrozar miembro por miembro.

Fidel le miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pero mira quien es~ Si eres tú la que no quiso unirse, ¿no, chica?

-Si –dijo con orgullo- No sería nunca como personas iguales a ustedes…

-Pero si serás el perro faldero de América, ¿no, hermanita?

"Perro faldero…"

La morena sonrió con ironía. Sabía perfectamente que todo mundo podría pensar eso de ella, pero poco le importaba. Su fidelidad siempre estaría con el americano…Desde la infancia había sido así. Sus peleas no cambiaban nada. El matrimonio de Alfred no cambiaba nada…Esa promesa se mantendría, fuera como fuera. Si fuese complicado…Si se hirieran…Si lloraran. Cualquier sufrimiento, pelea, disgusto, olvido…Podría suceder de todo.

Pero esa promesa se mantendría por siempre guardada en su corazón.

"_¡Seremos amigos por siempre, New Spain!"_

"Eres un idiota"

"_¡Si! No dejaremos de ser mejores amigos nunca"_

"Pequeño…pequeño estúpido insensato…"

"_¡Claro que no! ¡No vamos a pelearnos como los grandes!"_

"Mejores amigos por siempre…¿no?"

-Eres in imbécil, Fidel.

El cubano se sorprendió.

No porque ella le dijera imbécil…La razón era que ella le había dicho imbécil sonriendo dulcemente. ¿Es que acaso no deseaba partirle la cara por haber dicho eso? Era lo que menos se merecía tal insulto.

Sin embargo allí estaba Itzél, sonriéndole como si estuviese contenta por aquella frase.

-¿Sabes?...-comenzó a decirle- Lo sabía. Ya sabía esa frase…¿Pero sabes qué? Es verdad. Soy un perro faldero…Porque haría cualquier cosa por defender a mi mejor amigo…Al esposo de Arthur…Al padre de su bebé.

-Eres una tonta, México.

-Lo soy, y a mucha honra…Ahora…-saca sus armas, sonriéndole decidida al cubano- Juguemos, ¿te parece?

Fidel sonrió. Por fin veía en la mexicana esa actitud dispuesta a todo. En un pasado, ella había sido con quien más sintió cercanía…Pero esta estúpida amistad que mantenía con el americano terminó por cabrearle.

El cubano sacó sus propias armas, mirando fijo a la mexicana frente a él. Si ella ganaba, poco le importaba la verdad…Pero si él ganaba, se encargaría de reducir México a cenizas. Ambos se miraron. Por alguna razón un minuto de tristeza se apoderó de ambos, después de todo eran prácticamente familia…Pero cuando la familia te traiciona, nada cura aquél dolor.

Se sonrieron por última vez, pensando lo mismo.

"A jugar…"

* * *

-No…No…¡NO!

"No llores…No me gusta que llores…"

-¡Salvador! ¡Contestáme! ¡SALVADOR!

"Je…Le hice honra a mi nombre…Salvé a mi princesa…"

-¿S-Salvador? E-El hijo de…

-Fallé por poco…-se amargaba Irak- Fallé por muy poco y ahora…

-¡VETE! –le chilló Malvina a Arthur- Vete…Vete ahora que Irak está distraído…Vete…-murmuró entre sollozos abrazando al hijo de Chile y Argentina.

-M-Malvina…

No. No era un sueño. El inglés le había llamado por su nombre. Su nombre real. _Malvina_… Que bello sonaba. _Malvina_ era ella. Falkland no… Su nombre era ése, _Malvina._

Las lágrimas caían sin control sobre el rostro de Salvador, que jadeaba en busca de aire, desesperado, sintiendo como moría, como se ahogaba, como terminaba todo con aquella bala. Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que más le dolía era ver que su princesa estaba sufriendo…Ver las lágrimas de esa princesa celestial que lloraba sólo por él. Ella estaba llorando.

"Las lágrimas de una doncella…No deben desperdiciarse…"

-¡No te escapas, rata! –gritó el árabe corriendo la distancia que le faltaba. Malvina, aguantando las ganas de sacar su revolver, miró al inglés.

-Haz algo de tu maldita magia ahora, Inglaterra. Tu gente te necesita, América te necesita….Yo te necesito. ¡Por primera vez deja de ser la princesa del cuento!

Arthur reaccionó. No…Él siempre hacía eso. Caer…caer…caer…esperando que le ayudaran a ponerse de pie.

"_¡Por primera vez deja de ser la princesa del cuento!"_

Era cierto.

Comenzó a correr lejos, sintiendo a Irak pisarle los talones. Apretó el paso, corriendo como nunca, desesperado, pero firme. Esta vez iba a mantenerse en pie, por si mismo, porque él NO era la princesa del cuento. Él era tan príncipe como había sido Alfred muchas veces. Le tocaba el protagónico…Le tocaba destacar…Brillar…Dejar de sufrir…Tener un felices para siempre.

Le tocaba ser Arthur Kirkland.

Porque Inglaterra no siempre fue un país estático…

"_Te dije que sería fuerte…"_

Porque Inglaterra había soportado cosas como esa, y muchas más…

"_Te dije que esperaría…"_

Porque para estar con Estados Unidos no solo necesitó de una cara bonita…

"_Me toca ser el héroe…"_

Porque su amor podía con todo aquello…

"_Me toca a mí extender mi mano…"_

Y sobre todo…

"_Porque soy Arthur Kirkland"_

Lo había conseguido. Irak estaba varios kilómetros tras él ahora. El transporte de portal había funcionado. El inglés no creía tener aún fuerzas como para invocarlo…Pero él no era un inglés cualquiera.

"_Porque soy Arthur Kirkland…"_

Bristol no había sido atacada tan brutalmente. Sólo pequeños atentados en plazas y demaces…Londres era cenizas. Bristol…aún resistía.

"Espero que Liverpool esté así también…"

* * *

-¿Qué mierda haces?

-Te dejo libre.

-Why?

-Porque estoy hiriendo a alguien…

-Siempre hieres a todos…No entiendo…

¿Qué no le entendía? Bueno…la verdad ni él mismo se entendía. Se supone que él estaba de parte de Irak…Se supone que eran un equipo…Sin embargo…

-Tengo corazón, lo creas o no América.

-No lo creo, Rusia.

-Entonces…-le quita las cadenas y le abre la puerta- Adiós.

El americano le mira sin poder creérselo. ¿De verdad Rusia abandonaba a uno de sus juguetes? ¿De verdad abandonaba a su prisionero? ¿Ése era Rusia?

Caminó a la puerta. Ya era mucho tiempo lejos de su marido…Mucho tiempo…

Pero de pronto.

-¿Quién?

Iván le miró son entender mucho lo que le preguntaba. Arregló su bufanda, con el rostro sonriente como siempre, igual al de un niño pequeño.

-¿Quién qué?

-¿Quién te hizo entrar en razón con esto?

Por un minuto pensó en decir que Yao fue la razón…Pero no era así. La verdad era otra. Una que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a siquiera pensar…Una alternativa que no concebía en su mente y corazón, pero que sin embargo era la verdadera.

Aquella joven de cabellos platinados, neutro rostro…Pero con una dulce sonrisa escondida tras esa máscara de dolor que, quizá y lo mas verdadero, es que fuera culpa suya que existiera….

"_Sestra…"_

-Natalia…

Alfred no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendido…Y luego sonreírle leve a su captor. O su ex captor…

-Ella siempre te ha amado, ¿sabes? –el ruso le miraba confundido. ¿Estaba loco? ¡Él le había apartado de Arthur!- Quizá…debas ir con ella.

-Mi sestra me odia.

-Todos hemos odiado…Yo debería odiarte ahora…Pero no lo hago. Porque sólo pienso en lo cerca que estoy de ver a mi beloved England…-se voltea y hace un gesto con la mano- Bye bye…Iván…-se aleja corriendo rápido, desapareciendo de su vista en pocos segundos.

El ruso se paseó por su hogar.

Esa casa no era la suya. Era una construcción de guerra… Y ahora estaba solo..Antes estaban Ucrania y Bielorrusia…Pero ya no más.

"_Deserto de quererte…"_

-No voy a permitirlo, sestra…-murmuró el ruso, sentado sobre la cama que solía usar la albina- Soy yo quien a cometido errores…y…-hizo un puño, arrugando las sábanas en su mano- Soy yo quien tendrá que repararlos… Sestra…

Fue a su escritorio con paso firme. No podía retroceder el tiempo, claro…Pero podía hacer algo para enmendar un poco el daño…

Ser un traidor no iba con él. Pero ahora su meta era otra…Su objetivo tenía un nombre: Natalia Arlovskaya.

"Deserto de ser partidario en tu revolución… Espero que te quedes solo, como yo me quedé por causa de esto…y por mis propios errores…

Hasta nunca Irak. Rusia."

_[[Okay….Quizá estuvo muuuuy largo, quizá aburrido, nose. Yo lloré escribiendo esto._

_Me siento mal…¿Se nota? Si, creo que si…_

_Les daría un adelanto, pero es mejor dejarles con las ganas Muahahah (¿?)_

_Dedicatorias a:_

_*Prongs: My love… Se que no nos podemos ver mucho por causa de las clases malditas (menos historia), pero igualmente J'adore. Y lo sabes. Siempre estaré ahí for ya, como soporte, tal y como tú has estado conmigo, al igual que la Fer. No tienes idea de lo que me importas… Thanks…_

_*Mariiz: Oh Lord…Tú eres la que más me ha estado pidiendo esto xDDDD Aquí está! Si lloras, no me culpes… Error de tipeo! (¿?) Well…Espero te guste. Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado._

_*Nessa: MY BELOVED EDITOR! *-*! No tienes idea de lo muuusho que J'adore you! *O* Gracias por todo, te quiero mushozo. Eres mi salvación en clases cuando te mensajeo ^^_

_*Mariel: Jefa…Como no mencionarte! Me hiciste llorar con el 26…Te toca con mi capitulo 10… Te quiero muchísimo ^^ A pesar de la distancia, y sabes que cuentas conmigo like, forevah ^^_

_*Amaira: Woha! Thanks for the inspiration! __Digo, casi dejo el fic a medias y esa canción me armó todo un escenario cuatico! GRACIAAAAS!~_

_*Rol on Facebook: SIEMPRE me vienen ideas frescas de allí (cofcoflapartedeRusiaxBelarús *-*) y la verdad es que mi imaginación fluye con vuestra ayuda._

_*Los Reviews: A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, NO ME ODIEN! __MY DEARS! LES PROMETÍ UN HAPPY ENDING! __Y ASÍ SERÁ! De todos modos, Thank you SO MUCH! De verdad, me encanta que les guste el fic… Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas ^^ Las mías ya las estoy cumpliendo!._

_Uffa…mucha dedicated to parece…Espero que les guste este capitulo! Con todo mi amor para ustedes!_

_REPITO: No me odien!_

_See ya, Kisses!_

_Juliet~]]_


	11. This is War

**This is War**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Axis Powers Hetalia.

_[I'm BACK baby!_

_Seehh…para este capitulo necesité ayuda…MUCHA ayuda, ya que en cosas romanticas, VAYA que soy buena!, pero en guerras…tuve que pedir help e.e…._

_Espero que las parejas WarxWar que vean aquí NO afecten sus sentimientos. Al único país que yo le tengo ira contenida es Francia, Irak y Cuba, de modo que si puse a otros como malos es solo para llevar bien la trama de la historia, ¿vale?_

_Otra vez, muchas gracias a tods los que leen el fic. Quedan un capitulo…y llega el final…Aish…espero darles un buen final…_

_Este será muy largo…Me demoré varios días en hacerlo…Y como ando media corta de tiempo por el f** colegio ¬¬…LO SIENTO )':_

_Thanks to:_

_Prongs: __My Kirkland Lady~ Muchas gracias. __Por contenerme con Paddy…Por soportar mis llantos…Por acompañarme en mis alegrías. Por leer esto que, de seguro, es una de las cosas que más te agradezco. Por ser un pilar importante para mí. Por tu cariño, y por ser tú en fin. Thanks so much, My English Lady._

_Mariiz:__ Si no hubiese entrado al rol por My English Lady, no te habría conocido, hermana perdida de México ^^. Gracias por ayudarme con las pairings para esta lucha sexysensual =D! Te juro que daré TODO de mi para que este capitulo salga como quise que fuera. Y es que me cueeesta ser muy yandere ;-; Pero daré todo de mi! Como tú dices, Gambatte! THANKS!_

_Nessa:__ Asahsgahsgahsgahs! Mujer! TE PROHIBO no conectarte en tanto tiempo, Ok? Sino, quien comparte el "Verdad o Consecuencia" conmigo? ;O;! Asi que ya te advertí! _ Dear Editor: Well, te enviaré este capi para que lo leas antes que nadie, peeeero…TE EXIJO dejar Review, porque los tuyos son los que me hacen reír hasta llorar x'D Te ami!_

_Vero The Boss(¿?):__ ASajgsahsgahsahsgajsa! Vocé! Cap 27! GAAAAH! (el supermodelonoruego(¿?) xD) Lo amé! Espero leas mi AWESOME review :3 Siempre dejo largos Dx Lo siento! Es que me gusta explayar asi musho :3 Te adoro idem!_

_Rol on Facebook:__ Creo que si no hubiese comenzado por aquí, no podría tener una imaginación tan volada como la que tengo ^^ Asi que…Muchas gracias! Esto… Estoy agradecida de todos con quienes hago RP (con cualquier personaje) Thank you ._

_REVIEWS:__ TODOS VOSOTROS! Me animan mucho! ;O; Los quiero! ¿Les he dicho eso? Nop…creo que no ._. Y si lo hice, ¿Qué tanto? _ Lo digo de nuevo. LOS QUIERO! Ojalá les guste! _

_Bien…Se supone que quedarían 2 capitulos mas….y The End O_O…_

_Aaaaaayy…Ojalá todo me salga bien…Recemos juntos a Jesús, Dios, Alá, Jehová, Krishna, Buda o whatevah sea su religión…-pone sus manitos para rezar-_

_Ok…entonces…-truena los dedos- MANOS A LA OBRA!_

USA v/s IRAK: Battle of the Power

"_¡Hey Iggy! ¡Tengo que decirte algo! Es importante… ¡Iggy, respondeme!" –el niño tiraba de la camisa del inglés que se limitó a reír mirándole- ¡Iggy, no te rías! –el pequeño infló sus mejillas bastante sonrojado._

"_What's the matter, Alfred?" –preguntó el inglés a su pequeño, cargándole con cuidado- "Hey…si es porque tío Escocia me trató mal no te preocupes and…"_

"_¡Iggy no baka!" –el pequeño se aferró al mayor, consternándole- "New Engwand… New Engwand será el Hero de Iggy…"_

Correr…Correr… No importaba el suelo, ni quienes le rodeaban, ni si se estaba quemando vivo. De igual forma, no lo sentía. Sólo tenía en su mente la palabra "Corre".

Iván le había dejado libre… ¿Por qué? No tenía lógica. Iván no era piadoso con sus "juguetes". Iván no era amigable con él. Iván era un gustoso de la tortura y el sufrimiento…

Iván… ¿Quién era Iván?

Siguió corriendo. Sus ojos habían perdido hace mucho aquel brillo infantil que le caracterizaba. Hace mucho que su etiqueta heroica había quedado fuera. Hace mucho que había dejado de lado su propia seguridad…

Sólo importaba ese otro que, quizá, cómo estaba ahora.

"_My…Hero…" –repitió el inglés con los labios temblorosos. Miró fijo al niño que estaba sonrojado, en sus brazos. _

"_Yes! No dejaré que te dañe mas! No dejaré que Scotland, Ireland y Wales te dañen mas! Me enfurece!"_

-Te dije eso de pequeño… ¿no? –jadeaba mientras seguía corriendo. Washington seguía defendiéndose como podía de los ataques por parte de Irak quien tenía armas rusas a su favor. Las tropas americanas vieron pasar a Alfred impresionados. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde su secuestro? Según la cuenta de Alfred, sólo había sido un mes… Realmente, su caminata desde el lugar en que estaba secuestrado, los inconvenientes con la salida desde Alaska a Washington, sin contar con las batallas que se le presentaron a mitad del viaje le había costado unos meses mas.

Un año y medio llevaba la guerra. Un año y medio que Inglaterra y Estados Unidos no tuvieron más que conversaciones por la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Y Alfred… ¿Sabía de esos meses?

No lo sabía. No había contado los días de su caminata. Alfred estaba en mal estado. Washington, New York, California… Caídos. El americano sentía un agudo dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo, cerca del corazón. No era un dolor tan físico… Era peor que eso. Era un vacío. Un espacio vacío, punzante, hueco, frío…

…muerto.

Cayó al suelo. No notó que lo que había provocado su caída era un cadáver de civil… Muchos civiles…Muchos americanos caídos.

¿Era todo esto necesario?

_-No necesitas decirme esas cosas, Al…-sonrió el inglés a su pequeña colonia, meciéndole para que se calmara un poco- Estoy acostumbrado a…_

_-¡No! ¡Me niego! –dijo el niño, moviendo su cabecita de forma frenética, mostrando su negativa- Yo quiero cuidar de Engwand…_

_-Look…Just…-le miró fijo sintiendo unas lagrimas caerle por las mejillas- Sólo no me dejes…Quédate conmigo, forever, okay?_

_-Yo no dejaré solo a Engwand…-le abrazó fuerte, asustado porque, a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, entendía bastante del mundo- Y…Y si New Engwand se aleja de Iggy…volveré, porque yo existo gracias a Engwand… por Engwand…Y para Engwand…_

_Inglaterra tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que esa separación, sin duda, llegaría…Y lo peor de todo, supo en ese mismo momento que su pequeña colonia sería la persona más importante de su vida._

-¿Mr. América? –Alfred se volteó a mirar a la voz que le había reconocido. Sabía claramente quien era. El presidente de la CIA quien, en conjunto con el FBI, el Ejército y la Marina, estaban salvando a la población civil en los bunkers nucleares.

-Adam…

-Oh My God! –le abrazó fuertemente, como si fuese una especie de ilusión- Creímos que…Usted estaba…Que Irak le había…

-I'm here… -no, no podía decir que estaba bien. Sería una mentira- Necesito ir al aeropuerto Adam…

-Why? I mean…We need you…Your country needs you, sir…

"My country needs me… Estamos en Guerra" –pensaba el Americano mientras Adam le miraba con fijeza. No podía…Tenía que quedarse, pero su pecho ardía de solo imaginarlo. La única imagen presente en la mente de Alfred era la de tomar un avión o un jet, ya sea por las buenas o por la fuerza, con tal de llegar a él.

Porque había algo con lo cual él no podía vivir. Si, algo de lo que Estados Unidos dependía.

Lo sabía. Sabía que era su deber quedarse con su nación, con su gente, pero… Había alguien cruzando el Atlántico que le necesitaba…A quien no había visto en tanto tiempo y que, quizás, que cosas le habían sucedido.

A ese alguien llamado Inglaterra.

Se giró para darle la espalda al americano que le siguió a un lado.

-Adam…Consígueme un jet ahora. Se bien que, como nación, debo quedarme con mi país. Sé que estamos en Guerra Mundial. Y sé también que Irak no ha dejado en paz a USA… Pero también sé que si no me pones en un jet ahora, camino a Inglaterra, perderás tu puesto en la CIA que tanto te gusta.

ENGLAND v/s AFGANISTAN: Battle of Revenge

-How is Manchester?

-Los civiles han sido evacuados al sector 5, Liverpool, en las bunkers nucleares, tal y como nos encomendó el presidente de la CIA y el Jefe del Servicio Secreto.

-That's good… and William… Call Adam… Diles que nuestros civiles están a salvo.

-Yes, Mr. England… -hizo un gesto militar a la nación y se volteó, parando a medio camino- Mr. Kirkland…

Arthur se sintió aludido extrañamente. Desde los inicios de la WWIII que nadie le hablaba por su nombre. Todos le llamaban Inglaterra. Él así lo había pedido. El que le llamaran Arthur Kirkland le recordaba los tiempos de hace un año y unos meses atrás. Aquellos días alegres…

Se volteó a mirar al príncipe.

-Yes, William?

-Él está bien, Arthur…-una punzada aguda cruzó el pecho de la nación. Le entendía perfectamente. Sabía de quien estaba hablando William. Bajó la cabeza sin querer dejar correr las lágrimas- I mean… He is Alfred Jones, isn't it? He told you once that he would be your hero… Didn't he?

"Yes…He did…"

Pero aunque pensó esas palabras no logró decirlas en voz alta. Las lágrimas cayeron como ríos, sin parar, por las mejillas del rubio. No había llorado desde que su amado fue secuestrado por Rusia e Irak. No había llorado por 18 meses. La mascarada de pirata sin sentimientos le había servido, pero sólo dos palabras bastaron para quebrarle por completo.

"Alfred Jones"

Cayó al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, para llorar, gritar, lanzar improperios, lanzar maldiciones en buen celta, quiso tener en ése mismo minuto al bastardo de Irak, para retorcerle el cuello hasta que se quedase sin vida, hasta matarlo.

No, incluso matarlo era tener compasión. Quería destruirlo.

William se acercó a la nación y le abrazó con suavidad. Arthur siempre había dicho que tales actos no eran correspondientes a un príncipe, aunque William nunca había sido igual a Charles. No, claro que no. Diana había dejado un tesoro de hijo, y un buen y hábil pistolero de guerra, como Harry.

-Llorar no es malo, Arthur…

-Fuck…-murmuró el inglés con furia. Quería a Alfred. Quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, tenerle cerca.

"Alfred, Alfred, Alfred…"

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento. Arthur, increíblemente, se recompuso de su dolor, quitando los rastros de lágrimas, ante la mirada atónita de William. El príncipe fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Elizabeth, Harry y el Primer Ministro.

Harry saludó a la nación con un apretón amable, Isabel con un beso en la mejilla y el Ministro con una reverencia vaga.

-Tenemos una notificación –anunció el hombre, entregantole un sobre oficial al inglés. Arthur lo tomó con el rostro serio, sereno, tranquilo aparentemente. Miró fijo al Primer Ministro.

-¿Quién la envía?

-Afganistán.

Arthur abrió el sobre y encontró una Declaración de Guerra por parte de Afganistán quien había entrado hace unos meses en la batalla mundial, por parte de Irak. Arthur quiso reprimir el impulso de hacer trizas la hoja de Declaración, titulada como "Batalla de la Venganza".

William leyó el documento después de la nación y abrió los ojos sorprendido, también tentado de arrugar el papel. Le pasó el documento a Harry quien cumplió el deseo de ambos ingleses, arrugando el papel en una bola, para lanzarlo a la basura.

-I see… -susurró Arthur mirando un punto fijo del suelo- So… Estamos oficialmente en guerra con Afganistán…

-Exactamente –confirmó el Primer Ministro, mirando a su reina, quien miraba con ansiedad a William.

-Dear…Kate is okay… She's safe…

-I know, but… -hizo sus manos puño, furioso. Era raro ver en ése estado al príncipe quien, generalmente, era pacífico- No puedo creerlo…

Arthur tomó el asunto con calma discutible.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su despacho, con las manos entrelazadas, observando fijo la mesa, mientras las miradas de los otros tres estaban puestas en él.

Una risa maniática asomó por los labios de la nación. Esa sonrisa que le destacaba hace muchos años, en la piratería, como el Capitán Kirkland. Esa sonrisa que sólo se desvanecía con la sangre del enemigo que quería destruir.

-Prepárate para el infierno, Afganistán… Voy a presentártelo de forma personal….

FRANCE/CANADA v/s IRAN: Guerra del Fuego

El francés se había quedado con Matthew desde que la WWIII comenzó. A pesar de que el canadiense insistió en que no era necesario que él se quedara a su lado, Francis no hizo ademán de alejarse de su lado.

París era un campo de batalla, al igual que Ontario y Toronto, en Canadá. Irán no había dado tregua desde el comienzo. Los árabes se habían unido, en su mayoría, a Irak y su Revolución Armada. Matthew se sentía extrañamente seguro y tranquilo junto a Francia, pero preocupado en absoluto por Alfred.

Francis, por su parte, defendía su nación con una extraña fuerza. No es que estuviese desesperado por ayudar a Inglaterra, o por rescatar al americano, sino que quería que todo estuviese en calma para poder entender lo que le pasaba al estar cerca de Matthew. No le había dejado meterse en su guerra, cuando Canadá se ofreció amablemente junto con su ejército, para entrar a París y prestar fuerza bélica, pero Francis se negó rotundamente a aquello. No iba a dejar que el menor corriera peligro alguno.

Ya había llegado hora de que "Le Amour" se transformase en "Le Morte"

-Cherriè… -murmuró Francis cuando Canadá fue a su país, vestido con su traje bélico- Te dije que…

-N-No me das o-ordenes… -dejó claro Matthew, acercándose al francés con el rostro serio, decidido, y ligeramente sonrojado por tenerle así de cerca- Yo voy a a-ayudar… Ontario y T-Toronto están bien, p-pero…Francis, Irán s-se ensañó c-contigo… Y quiero ayudar…

-Matt…

El canadiense trató de calmar su respiración y su sonrojo que, conforme hablaba y miraba a los ojos a Francia, incrementaba mas que disminuía. Francis lo había notado, y también sintió las mejillas ligeramente cálidas, y el nerviosismo.

¿Quoi? ¿Francia nervioso? Eso debía ser una broma…

-Petit Matt…No es necesario, en serio, et…

-¡Shut up! –gritó asustado y harto de la situación, bajando la cabeza para no tener que mirar a la nación mayor. Para que no sintiese sus latidos extremadamente acelerados. Para no caer en evidencia- ¡V-Voy a ayudar! Si te gusta, très bien, si no…¡Pues me vale!

Unas manos tomaron por los hombros a Canadá, pegándole a la pared tras él. Matthew abrió sus ojos, quedando a tan sólo centímetros del rostro de Francis, quien le miraba fijamente, con seriedad rara en él.

-Non… No quiero que te dañes… ¿Entiendes? No es por mi nación. Ni por mi orgullo… Es por ti.

-F-Francis…

Francia no pudo más. Se acercó al canadiense tanto como le permitían sus cuerpos, sin besarle, sólo rozando su nariz, oyendo la respiración agitada del menor frente a él.

-Si te dañan… Me dañan, Matt.

-N-Non… No m-mientas…

-No miento, mon ami…-rozó los labios del menor con un dedo, oyendo como un suspiro escapaba de la boca de Canadá. Le sonrió suave- Matthew… No te he dicho algo…

-¿Q-Quoi?

Francis rodeó la cintura de Matt con sus brazos, pegándole a su cuerpo. Matthew dejó escapar un suspiro suave de su boca, cubriéndola al instante con sus manos, avergonzado por aquello. Miró al francés fijamente, quien le sonreía como nunca le había visto sonreír a nadie. No era una sonrisa lasciva, no era una sonrisa perversa ni torpe…

Era una sonrisa dulce.

-Je t'aime…

Matthew no supo cuando, pero en algún minuto de su desconcentración momentánea, Francia había besado sus labios con suavidad y ternura. El sonrojo en las mejillas del canadiense incrementó, en especial porque no le quiso apartar. Es más, estaba correspondiéndole al beso con dulzura y timidez propia de él, dejando de lado la máscara de mercenario que había ganado hace muchos años. Francis le pegó nuevamente contra la pared, esta vez besándole pasionalmente, mientras oía los gemidos ahogados del menor en su boca.

Se separó para mirarle y sonreír ante las mejillas color cereza del menor de ojos violetas. Matthew enredó una mano en el cabello del francés con suavidad.

-F-Francis…

-¿Oui?

-Je t'aime…

Francia besó el cuello delicado del canadiense, quien suspiraba ante cada beso y caricia del mayor. Se separó de él con toda la fuerza de voluntad que requería, mientras Francis le miraba confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-Non, es decir… -le dio un beso delicado al francés, sonrojándose profundamente- W-We're in War…

Francis soltó una risotada propia de él, asintiendo. Claro que estaban en guerra, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Aunque… Si lo había olvidado en el momento que besaba al canadiense.

-Pardonnez moi~ -hizo una reverencia al menor y le besó con intensidad otra vez, sólo para oír el gemido que escapaba del menor en su boca. Se separó rápidamente y tomó la mano de Matthew- ¿Aún quieres participar en París?

-O-Oui… -asintió vagamente, tocando sus labios con la mano libre, atontado por el beso sorpresa- S-si quiero…

-Oui… -Francis dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado, atrayendo con un brazo al canadiense a su lado, para abrazarle- Si estarás luchando…Mi única exigencia es que estés a mi lado…

-Francis…

Canadá le miró fijo, realmente sonrojado, pero feliz por aquel ínfimo minuto de felicidad, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para besarle largamente.

-Je t'aime, Francis… Et… Lucharé contigo… Sólo le morte me separará de ti…

-Oui… -correspondió a ese beso con suavidad y se separó del menor para ponerse la chaqueta para las cenizas y salir de su casa. Canadá le siguió, tomando su mano, mientras caminaban por la mitad de París que estaba rodeada de escombros y cenizas. Donde una vez estuvo, perfecta, la Torre Eiffel.

Chile/Argentina v/s Venezuela: Batalla del Amanecer Sangriento

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa de Manuel. Martín fue a abrir, como siempre. El chileno estaba firmando unos papeles en conjunto con su presidente Piñera. Habían recibido la Declaración de Guerra por parte de Chávez hace meses, y los ejércitos ya se habían tomado las calles de Chile, defendiendo a la nación.

Algo parecido sucedía en Argentina, quien había entrado en la Guerra del Amanecer Sangriento (debido a la cantidad de muertos que dejó el primer ataque en Chile, por parte del ejército venezolano. Muchos civiles murieron aquél primer amanecer de mayo).

Salvador bajó las escaleras hasta llegar con su madre al despacho. Manuel le había prohibido terminantemente entrar en la Guerra. Suficiente con esa mañana en que le llamaron porque el menor había sido herido de gravedad con un arma de fuego.

Manuel no lo olvidaba… Martín tampoco… Malvina menos.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el chileno cuando vio a su hijo entrar por la puerta.

-La tía Malvina…-respondió el menor a su madre quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la mención de ese nombre, dejando a Piñera con los archivos- Vigila a ese weón… No vaya a ser que se mande una cagá…-le susurró a su hijo, quien asintió y se quedó revisando la Declaración de guerra.

Manuel corrió a la sala, donde le esperaban Martín y Malvina. La rubia vestía con un traje milutar inglés, el cabello corto hasta los hombros y la mirada perdida. Martín le tomaba una mano tratando de saber que pensaba, porque ella no había dicho palabra desde que había llegado a la casa de ellos dos.

Malvina alzó la vista hacia el chileno y se puso de pie, ante la mirada confundida del trasandino y Manuel.

-Inglaterra está en guerra con Afganistán aún…-dijo con voz neutra- Y me enteré que éste pibe…-señaló a su hermano con rabia- Se metió a una guerra contra Chávez...Por cuidarte.

-Oye, ¿Qué mierda? Yo no le pedí meterse, pa' que vo' sepai –dijo Manuel alterado, ya buscando pelea, mientras Martín iba y le tomaba de una mano con cuidado-

-Pará…

Malvina se acercó al chileno y le abrazó con fuerza. Manuel no hizo más que mirarle con sorpresa porque, sinceramente, no entendía nada.

-¿Q-que chucha hací, weón…?

-Dejáme estar acá… Está mi hermano…E-Está…-se sonroja y derrama lágrimas de ira- Está el Salva… Aún no me perdono lo que pasó hace un año… Por favor…

El chileno se quedó estático cuando le oyó decir aquellas cosas. ¿Estaba pidiendo irse de una guerra para entrar en otra?

Asintió suavemente y le apartó de él con una mano, sonriendo suave.

-No fue tu culpa… Fue culpa del hijo e' puta de Irak… Pero… No te voy a negar que estí cerca del Tincho si así lo querí po'….

Malvina no aguantó más y rompió a llorar. Fue entonces que Salvador entró en la sala, con la mano en su torso. Si bien había logrado vivir luego del disparo, le costaba muchísimo el correr. Manuel y Martín notaron cómo cruzaron las miradas ambos: Tanto Salvador a Malvina, como ella a él.

El trasandino tomó la mano de su esposo y se alejó de la sala, a pesar de sentir cómo el chileno tironeaba para quedarse. Se alejó de la sala un poco más y acorraló a Manuel contra la pared.

-¿P-Pero que mier…?

-Vos sabés que él gusta de ella…-murmuró y le sonrió suave- Tenés que dejar que crezca…

-M-Martín…

-Ya sabés… El pibe es grande… Sabe que hacer, che…

El chileno sintió unas ganas terribles de abrazarle y besarle para callar su boca. Lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo había crecido, que ya no era un niño. Que era un hombre, con el corazón ocupado.

Martín, como leyendo su mente, le abrazó por la cintura y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo para plantarle un beso en los labios, logrando que su esposo se sonrojara hasta parecer tomate español. Soltó una risita sobre sus labios y le miró susurrando un suave "Te amo". Manuel le sonrió callado, lo cual era la respuesta a esa declaración de amor, y el argentino lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, Salvador se había quedado de pie, mirando a la anglolatina con un deseo de abrazarla con fuerza. Quería contener esas lágrimas, ser útil para ella…

Malvina alzó la vista para mirarle fijo, secando sus lágrimas con decisión para mirarle.

-Vos…pendejo… Idiota…-murmuró herida, mas con ella misma que con él, y se le acercó para golpear su pecho con sus puños- Idiota…Estúpido… Sos un imbécil…

-Malvina…

Ella siguió golpeándole, cuando le hubiese gustado dañarse ella misma. No pudo con Irak…No pudo hacer nada más que aceptar la muerte, y dejar que Salvador interviniese por ella… No pudo…

Salvador le miraba con impotencia. Ella estaba llorando…Ella sufría…Ella sentía culpa por algo en lo que no tuvo nada que ver.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirar fijo a sus ojos. Malvina dejó las lágrimas correr libremente, con los labios entreabiertos, mirando al moreno que le sonreía con tanta ternura que, si le seguía mirando un poco más, terminaría por derretirse.

-Malvina…-murmuró con ternura sonriendo a su único ser existente en ése minuto. Ella se acercó un poco, cerrando sus ojos, porque también deseaba que él le besara. A pesar de que Salvador no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esto, se le acercó y puso un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia que ahora tenía su cabello corto. Acarició esas ondas rubias que llegaban a sus hombros y le sonrió suave- Hace mucho quería decirte algo…

-¿Eh? –le miró fijo, sintiendo el sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas al instante que dijo esas palabras- ¿Q-Qué?

Le abrazó por la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo, para luego juntar sus labios con los ajenos en un dulce y largo beso. La rubia le correspondió con la misma suavidad y ternura que él, abrazándose a su cuello como si esa fuese la primera vez que realmente se veían el uno al otro.

Salvador se separó un poco de la rubia para mirarle fijo, pegando su frente a la de ella con una sonrisa dulce.

-Te amo… Eso quería decir

MEXICO v/s CUBA: Batalla de la noche roja

Ellos dos fueron los primeros en iniciar la guerra… Suponiendo que esta empezó exactamente aquel 21 de Diciembre del 2012, y que ya llevaban un año y seis meses en la batalla… Ambas naciones no estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

Cuba, de por si, había logrado resistir perfectamente los primeros meses, atacando Ciudad de México, Tenochtitlán y Guadalajara, y algunas otras, mientras que el ejercito mexicano defendía sus fronteras como podía, ocasionando bajas severas en los atacantes cubanos.

Fidel e Itzél seguían su lucha encarnizada en las aguas del Atlántico, con buques tan enormes como sus deseos de acabar con el otro. Ciudadanos mexicanos perdidos…Ciudadanos cubanos perdidos… ¿Para qué?

Habían llamado a su guerra la "Batalla de la Noche Roja", siendo que su comienzo, hace exactamente un año y cuatro meses, fue el más sangriento, con bajas cercanas a los 30.000 por cada bando.

-¡Ya no queda material! –chilló el Gral. Juan Martínez, a cargo del M308, uno de los buques lideres en la ofensiva a Cuba. Itzél, quien iba a su lado, golpeó la mesa de control con su puño, frustrada, mirando frente a ellos al buque que comandaba Fidel. Martínez ya no sabía que rayos hacer. Hace varias semanas que estaban en iguales condiciones, pero recibían la ayuda de Estados Unidos para reabastecerse. Los norteamericanos estaban sufriendo severos ataques iraquíes, junto a bombas rusas, a pesar de que Iván había declarado que su nación desertaba de ser aliado del árabe.

Irak había guardado una buena reserva.

-Declaren por el momento un cese al fuego…-decidió la morena sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante- Creo que Fidel, tanto como yo, necesitará un cese al fuego…

Martínez asintió y comenzó a redactar el documento que llegaría a manos de Fidel y su general. México tamborileaba la mesa de mando con sus dedos, pensando en su propia guerra, en Alfred que aún no hacía acto de presencia, en la retirada de Iván y aún peor…

…En la premonición que había tenido acerca del inglés.

"¿Cómo les digo?" pensaba cada vez que esa memoria golpeaba a su mente "¿Cómo le explico a Alfred…Que será padre en un futuro cercano?"

Era biológicamente imposible, y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que sus premoniciones nunca se equivocaban. Y hace mucho que venía viendo que la pareja angloamericana crecía… Esa imagen nítida de Alfred, abrazando a Arthur, quien sostenía en sus brazos a una niña pequeña…

Era demasiado real para ignorarla.

-Fidel ha aceptado el cese al fuego –anunció Martínez a la nación que estaba perdida en su mente- ¿México?

-¿Mh? Ah… Si…Entonces cese al fuego…-finalizó volviendo a la realidad, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio- Voy a mi camarote…Vigilen a esos pendejos de igual forma. No me confío en nadie que sea amigo del puto de Irak.

Su general asintió rápidamente, dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras Itzél se retiraba a su cuarto, lanzándose a la cama como si fuese un saco de papas, agotada, frustrada, llena de frustración y tristeza.

¿Cómo era posible que todas esas batallas, esas perdidas, sucedieran en tan poco tiempo?...

"Quiero creer…Que mi visión será real… Que esa imagen sucederá… Que esta guerra terminará…", pensaba mientras observaba el techo de su cuarto dentro de aquel buque. Dejó de lado su uniforme, quedando con una simple camisola, dispuesta a dormir. Sonrió leve, sintiendo esa presión en su pecho que presagiaba algo bueno.

"Sólo quiero creer que es real…", pensó por ultima vez antes de dejarse caer en un sueño profundo.

_Ésta es la historia… De un héroe desesperado._

_England… He conseguido un jet al fin… Me he enterado recientemente, por parte de Adam, que han pasado dieciocho meses desde que me fui…_

_Quizás creas que te abandoné. Quiero que sepas que no es así… Sabes que no lo haría… Sabes que no estamos en 1776… Sabes que no es ese día lluvioso de Julio… Sabes que ya no puedo alejarme de ti._

_Estuve retenido por Rusia, a kilómetros de Alaska, un lugar inhóspito que no logré reconocer… Mi sentido del tiempo estuvo alterado… Iván venía cada día a mi celda… No hablé por mucho… _

_¿Sabes por qué?_

_Sólo podía pensar en ti, maldita sea… Te tengo grabado en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón… Hey…Dime, Arthur… ¿Qué hago con esto? Veo al piloto que maniobra para llegar cuanto antes a ti, pero aún así no es lo suficientemente rápido… Aún así es lento… Quiero tomar el mando, pero Adam me detiene. Dice que ve tropas enemigas en tu nación… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Irak? No, no puede ser Irak, ya que ese fucking asshole está atacando mis ciudades aún…_

_Entonces… ¿Rusia? No, Rusia se retira… A que no sabías eso, je… Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que escuchar de ti… Estoy tan asquerosamente ansioso por tenerte cerca…_

_Hey… Ya sé que será lo primero que te diga…_

-Te amo…

-¿Mr. América?

_Si… _

_Sin duda eso será lo primero que te diré. Quiero que lo sepas… Quiero volver a ver ese rostro sonrojado que tanto me hace sonreír. Mi terciopelo carmesí… Quiero llevarte a pasear… Acompañarte a tomar el té, aunque yo tome café en su lugar. ¿Recuerdas como me criticabas mi adicción al café? Pues te digo, sin mentiras, que no he bebido nada de cafeína desde que comenzó todo esto…_

-Te sentirás orgulloso de mi, Arthur…

-Mr. América… We're almost in London.

_Hey… Acabo de escuchar algo que me dijo Adam. Dice que estamos próximos a Londres. No quiero que vayas tú a mi casa… porque…Está desordenada… Y no, Iggy, no es mi culpa y lo sabes. Aunque… así me amas… ¿No?_

Una delicada lágrima cayó por la mejilla del americano, siendo captada por Adam, quien prefirió no meterse en la mente de su superior. Sabía cuantas cosas podrían estar pasando por la mente de la nación que, prácticamente, le demandó ir a Inglaterra al segundo.

_Yo estoy algo cambiado… ¿Me dejarás de querer?_

_Sabes… Sólo cambié porque no te tengo conmigo… Estoy angustiado… Desesperado… Soy un héroe desesperado, que quiere ir en busca de su ángel cuanto antes… _

_Estoy llegando, Iggy… Me acerco cada vez más a ti… Cada vez más cerca de abrazarte, de decirte que todo está bien, de oír tus "America no baka" ¡Jajaja!_

_Oh Lord… El solo pensarlo me ha hecho reír… ¡Reí! Y es todo tu culpa, jerk… Todo es tu culpa Arthur…_

_Quiero saber que estás bien… Que fuiste fuerte… Que no has dejado que nadie te pisotee…_

_Porque yo estoy bien, y lo estoy porque sabía que podría volver a ti._

-Permiso de aterrizaje concedido por la fuerza aérea inglesa, Sir.

-Thank you, Walter –agradeció Adam, respondiendo en lugar de Alfred, quien no había despegado su mirada azul cielo de la ventanilla. Otra vez ese brillo lleno de ilusión estaba en sus ojos. Un brillo que creyó perdido hace meses.

-Estoy llegando a ti, Arthur… I'm almost there… -sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando su jet tocó tierra firme en el aeropuerto de Londres, protegido por la Fuerza Aérea Británica.

_The countdown: El visitante_

-¿Cómo es eso de que un jet americano ha aterrizado aquí? –inquirió el Principe William, observando de reojo a la nación británica.

-Esa es la información que nos llegó, Will –aclaró Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Me han dicho que Scott, Wales and Ireland están por llegar allí a ver al visitante.

-WHAT? –Arthur giró su rostro hacia los hermanos, con el rostro distorsionado por el terror que conllevaba el nombre de sus hermanos- ¡NO! ¡Ellos destruirán a quien venga and…!

-Please, Arthur, sabemos eso –le contestó tranquilamente William, con una sonrisa calma- Hemos dado órdenes especificas para que no ataquen a cualquier americano que venga, sin antes saber quien rayos es, and…-el teléfono sonó en aquel momento.

Harry, aburrido por la discusión ya que habían metido a los hermanos de Inglaterra, contestó y se quedó con la boca abierta, oyendo insultos por parte del escocés, algunos gritos de Irlanda, y el mas puro silencio de Wales, claro.

Las voces sólo le habían dejado claro algo…no quiso creerlo. No parecía real. Miró a Inglaterra de reojo, aún con la boca abierta, notando que Arthur seguía enfrascado en su discusión con William, desesperado por el sólo hecho de que pudiesen dañar a algún ciudadano de Alfred.

-Bloody hell, repítelo que no entiendo con todos a la vez, Scott… -pidió Harry, tomando el teléfono con fuerza. Sintió silencio a su alrededor y vio como William y Arthur le miraban de forma atenta, mas Arthur que su príncipe.

-¡Este bastardo! ¡Quédate allí! –gritaba Scott a alguien, mientras unos insultos en un pésimo inglés se oían a su lado.

-¡Let me go, God Dammit! ¡I've to go with him!

-¡Deja en paz a little bunny! ¡Eres la escoria! ¡Irak debió matarte! ¡Rusia debería asesinarte!

-Cállate de una vez, Scott –pidió en un murmuro serio Wales, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que aún batallaba por detener al invasor.

Arthur estaba por perder la pacienca. Oía murmullos fuertes que, sin duda, pertenecían a su hermano mayor, y otros que le resultaban extrañamente conocidos.

-Harry… Harry, que sucede… ¿Harry?

-Habla claro, maldito escocés…. –siseó con ira el príncipe, sin soltar el teléfono. Aún se oía la disputa que tenía el pelirrojo con alguien más. Alguien familiar para Harry.

-¡Tendrás que matarme para no ir, Scott!

-¡SON OF A BITCH!

-¡Para ya, mierda! –le chilló Irlanda, tomando al pelirrojo de un brazo. Aunque la fuerza de su hermano mayor era mas fuerte- ¡No puedes matarlo!

-¡Claro que puedo, maldita rata! ¡MIRAME!

-Scott…-Wales se puso de pie con el rostro igualmente serio, mientras agarraba a su hermano del brazo libre. Irlanda y Wales trataban de contener al sobreprotector de Escocia, para que dejara pasar al rubio.-Cállate.

-¡¿Pero que mierda les pasa a ustedes, par de imbéciles? ¿Qué no ven que ÉL es la causa de TODOS los problemas de Arthur?

"La causa de todos sus problemas…" pensó Harry, sintiendo su mano temblar. Arthur captó aquel movimiento y tomó el teléfono, a pesar de que Harry trató de detenerle. El inglés escuchaba cada frase que lanzaba Escocia, Gales, e Irlanda, y el visitante americano que les había alterado tanto.

-Puede que tengas razón –asintió Wales, mirando a su hermano- Pero ya no somos quienes debemos proteger a Arthur en esas cosas. Arthur es grande.

-¡Bloody hell! ¡Eres tan bastardo como él, entonces!

-¡No es ser bastardo, estúpido! ¡Es entender que Arthur no nos pertenece! ¡Él es Inglaterra!

-¡¿Por qué defienden tanto a my Little bunny bro, maldita sea? ¡si quieren protegerlo, apártenle de él!

"¿Con quien rayos discuten?... ¿Afganistán se infiltró? ¿Qué sucede, bloody hell?" se preguntaba Arthur, sin soltar aquel teléfono.

Más gritos, mas murmullos, mas odio se sentía en la voz de Scott…

Hasta que esa voz conocida sonó.

-Puede que tengas razón, ya know? Yo sé que herí a Arthur… Sé que nunca podré reparar lo que provoqué en 1776… Pero no estamos en mi Independencia…No hablamos de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos de América… Hablo de Arthur Kirkland. La persona a quien amo, a quien elegí para casarme, de quien aún espero la respuesta… A quien pertenezco. De él hablo. Lo siento, Scotland, de verdad… Pero England no te pertenece. Arthur nunca ha sido un objeto. El que tú lo creas el objeto de tu obsesión no es mi problema. Todo lo que sé es que si necesito usar la fuerza de Estados Unidos para derribarte, derribar tu maldita barricada, y lo que sea que me impida llegar a él, lo haré. Porque yo soy Alfred Frederick Jones… Estados Unidos de América… Y estoy perdidamente enamorado del tsundere de tu hermano.

Las manos de Inglaterra temblaron furiosamente al oír aquella voz, aquellas palabras, ese nombre.

Recordó aquella frase que Alfred le había dicho antes de aquel horrendo 11 de Septiembre; antes que la guerra…

"_Es como si todo eso, tus hermanos y familia, no importase, porque mi corazón dice que te amo"_

Era esa misma frase… Dijo exactamente lo mismo, sólo que con otras palabras… Era esa voz dulce, infantil, con toque serio cuando se proponía algo… Esa voz que añoraba hace tanto, ahora estaba discutiendo con Escocia en Londres.

"En Londres…"

Arthur tomó su chaqueta, sin pensar en nada, oyendo murmullos extraños que venían de William y Harry. Sabía que eran palabras, pero no las entendía totalmente. Su única imagen era la de Alfred, su voz. Quería sentirle. Echó a correr con rapidez fuera del Palacio, cruzando calles, plazas, pasando entre diferentes militares que, de momento, se encontraban en cese al fuego con Afganistán.

-Vete ya, Alfred. –sugirió Wales al americano, aún tratando de controlar al toro enfurecido que era Escocia en ése minuto- Con Irlanda no podremos por más tiempo antes de que Escocia quiera arrancarte el pescuezo. No tengo nada en contra de que lo haga, pero deberías ir a ver a Arthur primero.

-¡WALES!

-Thanks, Wales…-le sonrió Alfred, para luego despedirse con la misma sonrisa de Irlanda, y levantarle el dedo al escocés que soltó un chillido de ira, dispuesto a desgarrar miembro por miembro al americano, quien salió corriendo de allí, seguido por Walter y Adam.

"No voy a dejar que me detengan… Sabes lo voluntarioso que soy, mi amor… Sabes de que soy capaz con tal de tenerte a mi lado… Ni Escocia ni nadie podrá cambiar eso…"

-¡Mr. América!

-Leave me the fuck alone, Adam, please! –ordenó Alfred a Walter y Adam, quienes se quedaron parados de la impresión a mitad del camino- Quiero ver a Arthur…No quiero que vengan conmigo…Really… Gracias…

-I understand… -le sonríe Adam, llevándose a Walter para ir con el ejército británico- Llame si necesita algo.

Muy tarde. Alfred se había perdido entre las nubes y los soldados ingleses, en busca de aquel tsundere de cejotas y ojos esmeralda que, a su vez, le buscaba unas calles mas allá.

[Arthur]

_The contdown: El reencuentro_

"_América….América…Estados Unidos… ¿Qué? No. Alfred. Alfred"_

Esa misma frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Su nombre, tanto de nación como personal… Él… Su rostro… Su infancia, como mi colonia… Su independencia, como adolescente… Su regreso, en mi ayuda, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial… Su regreso definitivo a mi lado, cuando vino aquella noche lluviosa… La salida a Disneyland… Nuestra primera noche, y el encontrarlo en mi casa luego de aquello con esa sonrisa que me decía "Bienvenido"…

Luego aquella propuesta en el London Eye…

_Marry me…_

Seguí corriendo. Otra vez la frase "marry me" se repetía en mi cabeza con el recuerdo delicioso de su voz… Aquella propuesta a la que nunca había dado respuesta… Aunque ya la sabía.

"_Yes, I do"_

Quería tenerle YA conmigo... El pánico de que ocurriese otra vez lo de aquel atentado del 11 de Septiembre… Más años sin Alfred, más años separados. El terror que me provocaba el que América perdiese la memoria como antes…

…Que no me recordara…

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad provocaba que el aire se fuera de mis pulmones. No. No iba a permitir otra vez esto… Ya había sido suficiente… No más.

-¿Mr. England?-escuché tras de mí, sin detenerme. Los pasos me seguían, preocupados porque, en toda mi maratón, no había parado ante ninguna llamada- ¡Mr. England, wait!

"_No más… Alfred…Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos… Mi Alfred…"_

Seguí corriendo, dejando muy atrás a esos soldados, mis ciudadanos, atrás… No quise pensar en nada más aparte de las palabras que le había oído decir al mocoso emancipado por el teléfono.

¿Cómo ideaba un discurso tan hermoso en tan poco tiempo?

Esa pregunta trajo muchas mas a mi mente…

¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaría herido, triste? ¿Habría pensado en mí? ¿Se acordaba de mí? Bueno, la ultima fue mas por inseguridad que por nada. Claro que se acordaba de mí, si no, no habría dicho todo lo que dijo.

¿Rusia le habría dañado? O peor… ¿Le habría tocado? Esa posibilidad me hacían desear con fuerzas el enfrentarme a Iván, pero no era lo mejor en este momento… Ahora sólo debía concentrarme en atravesar las calles, los tanques, los soldados y los civiles para llegar a donde fuera que estuviese él.

Esto me sonaba de algo… Pero no recuerdo exactamente qué.

¿Me creería loco? Pues… ahora tenía la apariencia de uno. Incluso Aryssa me lo había dicho, luego de que le conté uno de mis sueños extraños, en que me imaginaba con un bebé en brazos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Aunque desperté feliz…

Si eso pudiese suceder… Si pudiese darle un hijo a él… Sería la dicha…

[Alfred]

-¡Hey! Who the hell are you? Stop! Wait!

¡Maldición! ¿Por cuantas calles más pensaban seguirme? ¡Que no soy un maldito espía! Hey… FUCK! ¡Paren! ¡Tengo que llegar! ¿Es que un héroe no es escuchado aquí? ¡¿Son idiotas o qué?

Me escondí en un callejón, viendo como los malditos ingleses pasaban a mi lado, persiguiendo a quienquiera que fuese delante de mí. ¿Acaso Scott había advertido de mi presencia? No me extrañaría… Pero yo, como el HERO que soy, nunca me rendiría en mi deseo de llegar a una meta. Esta, sin duda, mi meta mas importante.

"_Hey, England… Aún espero mi respuesta… Quiero oírla de tus labios… Quiero oírla de ti… Quiero ver tu reacción cuando me respondas…"_

¿Qué haría cuando me volviera a encontrar con él?... ¿Llorar? No lo sé, no soy adivino… Creo que no tengo claro que me pasará… Sólo se que si le veo, voy a abrazarle con tanta fuerza que, probablemente, reciba golpes de su parte.

Hay veces en que me pregunto si todo esto es un maldito juego. ¿Por qué? Yo no quería alejarme de Arthur hace 18 meses… No quería alejarme de él tampoco aquél 11 de Septiembre…

Muchas cosas golpearon mi cabeza con un sonido sordo.

¿Me amas aún? Igualmente comprendería si ya no lo haces… Después de todo volví a dejarte solo por mucho… ¿Qué ha pasado contigo este tiempo? ¿Te han dañado? Dime quien fue, porque voy a destruirlo miembro por miembro…

Nunca dejaré que derrames mas lágrimas… No puedo permitirlo.

¿Cómo es posible que Londres ya esté en pie? Well, es que siempre has sido perseverante. El pirata, don't ya? Cuando te propones algo lo cumples… ¿Verdad? Esa es una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ti…

¿Alguna vez había pensado en cómo me afectaba la guerra?

La verdad, no se me pasó por la cabeza desde que Rusia me había liberado… Todo lo que tenía en mente era que quería llegar a Arthur… Que quería abrazarle, besarle…

Quería tenerle conmigo.

**-¡AMERICA!**

Aquella voz…

Me volteé, quedando frente a un rubio mas bajo que yo, de ojos esmeraldas… Un traje verde, el rostro ceniciento, una expresión jadeante, agotada…

…y esas cejas enormes…

"_Arthur"_

[Arthur]

Era real… Por que lo era, ¿verdad? Si no lo era, iba a irle pero que MUY MAL a mi IMAGINACION por jugarme una broma TAN PERO TAN pesada.

Me sonreía… estábamos frente a frente…No pude moverme… ¿Qué me impedía correr? Pareciera como si mis piernas hubiesen quedado clavadas al suelo… No podía moverme… Alfred vino corriendo… Le veía. Estaba feliz. Quería correr pero no podía. Traté de gritarle mentalmente a mi pierna que DEBIA moverse.

NADA.

-¡ARTHUR, RUN!

¿Por qué me decía que corriera? Es que es un BLOODY GIT! ¡Acabamos de encontrarnos y me pide que corr…!

Me agarró por la cintura, llevándome a cuestas a quien sabe donde, lanzándose al suelo junto a mi, cuando una bomba explotó a tan solo metros de donde estaba hace unos segundos…

Estabamos tres cuadras lejos de allí… Alfred aún no notaba que aplastaba mi cuerpo con el suyo, hasta que emití un gritito bajo.

-Ugh… Sorry…

-¡¿ES QUE NUNCA PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR, BLOODY GIT?

-Esto… jeje… Tenía que sacarte de allí, no había que pensar and…

-¡BAKA BAKA BAKA, AMERICA NO BAKA!

Parecía como si la guerra, las bombas, la soledad que había sentido hace tan poco en Palacio no existiera… Era como un día normal, con Alfred en casa, él haciendo tonterías, yo gritándole…

Le sonreí estúpidamente, soltando una risa. Alfred rió de igual forma a su vez… Y de pronto ambos estábamos estallando en risas incontrolables, mirándonos de forma fija.

-Hey…-saludé entre risas, mientras la mano de él rozaba mi mejilla.

-Hey…-murmuró suave con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, cuando se acercó y pegó su frente a la mía.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así…Callados, mirándonos y respirando. No creo que hubiese necesidad de decir nada más en aquel minuto… Sólo mirarle y rozar con mis manos sus mejillas me bastaba para saber que él era real… Que no era una alucinación ni un engaño de las hadas…

Ése era Alfred… y al fin estaba conmigo…

Le abracé por el cuello y me dejé invadir por el color azul cielo de sus ojos. Era extraño, pero increíblemente dulce el mirarle otra vez.

¿Es posible parar el tiempo? Así me pareció…

-Forgive me…

-Shh, estás aquí –susurré suave mirándole- Es lo que importa…

-A year… more than that, Arthur… Has estado solo… Y yo…

-Estamos juntos ahora…

Él asintió y me sonrió leve. Eso me decía que ya tendría momento luego para proseguir con sus disculpas. Yo tampoco deseaba hablar mucho, y Alfred sabía leer mi mente. Se acercó con lentitud y presionó sus labios contra los míos en un compás suave y dulce, tierno, infinitamente perfecto, desvaneciendo todas las sirenas, bombas, gritos y ordenes militares que nos rodeaban.

Volvíamos a estar en el London Eye.

_[!_

_TRES MESES! TRES PUTOS MESES O MÁS ME COSTÓ TERMINAR ESTO TOT! Espero que haya quedado a su gusto y si no…Pues lo siento ;-; pero no sé ser muy yandere…_

_Y, por todos los SANTOS, no sabía como organizar una guerra, solo vomité lo que vino a mi mente (CON LA INCREIBLE AYUDA DE MARIIZ EN ESTO!) y he aquí el resultado ;-;!_

_DE VERDAD, PERDONEN LA DEMORA! Pero, como ven, la cosa me salió como que tipo, bastante larga ;-; y es en serio cuando digo que fue LARGA la ESPERA para que la IMAGINACION (Rainbow!) llegara a mí OwO_

_Benditas sean mis amistades y quienes me exigieron seguir con esto porque, exámenes, mas poco tiempo, mas presión= a veces te baja el animo._

_Música que les RECOMIENDO oir para este capitulo:_

_-This is War (30 Seconds to Mars)_

_-My Obsession (Cinema Bizarre)_

_-Yesterday (30 Seconds to Mars)_

_Y bueno, otras más, pero esas fueron las que mas me ayudaron a encontrar a mi "muso" (nótese, dije MUSO no MUSA, porque como ven soy CHICA xD!)_

_Y bue… That's it… Quedan algo así como 2 capitulos ;w;! y esto será finite incantatem! Pero subiré dentro de poco "El Diaro de un tsundere" que CREO será un Spamano y un USxUK xD!_

_Que las acompañe el AMOUR 3_

_Bye bye!]_


	12. Juliet's Note

**Hey, Everyone**

Quería disculparme por lo que he tardado en subir el capitulo 12 u.u...Chicas(os), me tienen re ahogada de cosas, y no quiero entregarles un mal capítulo. Quiero que este fic sea como todos y todas hemos deseado que termine: Un happy ending.

Por eso les ruego me esperen hasta que lo termine. Hoy subo el primer capitulo de "Diario de un Tsundere", para que tengan con que distraerse mientras esta lunática de Julieta trata de terminar el fanfic que tanto adora.  
Les agradeceré mucho que me esperen. Porque (creo yo) que todos queremos un buen capitulo, ¿no?

Además, no me gusta entregar cosas sin terminar bien. Quiero estar satisfecha con lo que hago.

Eso por ahora. Iré reportando cualquier irregularidad. Thanks so much!

_Kisses, Juliet._


	13. BRING IT BACK, DUDE! Juliet's Note 2

**_OKAY._**

**_I WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY._**

**_IT'S NOT ENOUGH, BUT I'VE TO SAY IT._**

**__**Chic s, de verdad lamento la ausencia. Y posiblemente creyeron que abandoné el fic. En un minuto, pensé hacerlo...BUT HELL NO. Sólo que no quería que mi mala vibra afectase cosas que me gustan, como éste fic y el rol y asdghgsa muchas cosas.

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Y así es como les anuncio que esta semana se viene nuevamente el fic, recargado! Y espero que eso les alegre un poquito or something.

Insisto, lamento no haberles avisado, pero fue...Because of reasons u_u

Eso!

Anuncio terminado.

Love ye' people!

Juliet** OUT!**


End file.
